


The Incomplete World Of Elmore

by NightmareElmore



Category: JoJo'sBizarreAdventures, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, the amazing world of gumball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareElmore/pseuds/NightmareElmore
Relationships: Carmen Verde/Gumball Watterson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there this is another Au of The Amazing World Of Gumball. This will tie in with the other Au in working on Elmoreink. But for now enjoy this story. Also Crazy Noisy Bizzare Town song belongs to THE DU.

Part I

Incomplete World

Intro Song

It's starts in a graveyard at night but then a light is shine on an unmarked gravestone sounds of people playing the Trumpet, Saxophone,Flute and the Trombone are heard as a strange creature with a rabbit appearance with a top hat,long coat that covers his mouth,with dark brown pants,with magenta fur and pink eyes pops out of the ground in front of the gravestone.

He starts dancing to the song. As he jumps in the air then outside of graveyard and into the town but none of the townfolk can see him. As he lands. He starts singing as he walks around town .Seeing several of the townspeople who are different types of animation and art styles.

Rabbit-

Mysterious faces keep on passing me by

While the void in my heart pulls me from wrong to right.

There's endless adventures just waiting here in this bizarre town

Oh yeah!

(No matter what the future holds.)-A Teenager arriving in Elmore with a somber look on her face.

Rabbit-  
I will keep on smiling

(Should the darkness claim victory.) - A Ghost girl sadly holding a hat as it belongs to someone important to her.

Rabbit-  
I'd uncover the mystery!

(Though the starting point looks hazy.)- A blue female cat with a tried look in her eyes changes her glasses into prescription sun glasses as she about to get to work.

Rabbit-  
We'll unravel the truth, hiding somewhere within this town.

Oh Yeah!

The townfolk start dancing to the along with the rabbit in the song who is at the center.

Townspeople and Rabbit-

So let all your cares fade away

The ticking clocks will capture the beat

As we dance the night away in this.

Rabbit-  
Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre Town!

(Instrumental)

The rabbit fires a bow and arrow then the arrow turns into him as he's flying in the he lands on the ground. While dancing to the beat of the song. With his arms up in the air with a smile on his face shouting towards the sky.

Rabbit-  
Like a drawn archer's bow

With its arrow pulled high

You gotta let yourself fly

Towards your uncertainty

Release all your fears, take a stand

Now you're future's in sight

Oh yeah!

(Should the darkness trap your voice.)- A floating eyeball trying to communicate with someone but fails.

Rabbit-

Fight against the silence!

(It's time to live for yourself.)- A Blue feline ripping a name tag clearly his.

Rabbit-

And take hold of your destiny!

(Mystery's lurk behind you.)- A shadow with fangs about to attack a victim.

Rabbit-

So, open up your eyes, to see what's hidden within this town!

\- Townspeople & Rabbit

The citizens are dancing while the town everything starts to glitch.

So let all your fears wash away

As we laugh the days starts to fade

Just let your heart begin to dance

Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre town

The Rabbit & Townspeople-

So let all your cares fade away

The ticking clocks will capture the beat

As we dance the night away

Crazy, Noisy, Bizarre town

(Jazz Solo) As the rabbit uses a Saxophone.

Townspeople & Rabbit-

We let all our fears wash away

As we laugh the days starts to fade

Just let your heart begin to dance in our

The sun starts to rise behind all of them as The Rabbit is now in the center of town while everyone is dancing along to the song in this...

Rabbit-  
Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town!

He then claps his hands together then disappears after that. The townspeople stop dancing and wondered what just happened. They returned to what there doing a few seconds later.

It was morning on a cloudy alarm clock is heard beeping that reads 8:00A.M is heard in a room where a blue feline is trying to then slams the clock so hard it smashes into pieces. He wakes then gets up and looks at the destoryed clock. Grabbing the destoryed alarm he tosses it in the trashcan.

"Not again". He gets off his single bed. Then goes to the closet it opens to reveal several more clocks. He grabs on of them then places it on his stand next to his bed.

His room was very clean and well organized but it was also really empty. He had a computer near the window,some posters one of the desert with a cactus,A wolf devouring the sun and moon,A snake eating its own tail with the words "Never Ending Cycle" on it, and a picture of a female skeleton with day of the dead make up on it dress in a flamingo dress with a sombero on her head while fire is around her. The walls were a dark brown it almost looks black. Plus alot of books about mythology, history, science and algebra.

"Well I might as well start this day". He then gets his clothes from the drawers and goes to the bathroom.

When the blue feline returned to his room. He was wearing a Jade green trousers with a blue green button,a raspberry sweater with red cuffs and collar. He came back to his room to grab his green and white sneakers.

He walks out of his room and then towards the stairs of his house. Going down the stairs behind him is a family portrait but only with his mom with a cold look on her face and himself with a tired expression as he was about to go to sleep.

Down the hall the blue cat is about to leave but Before he does there is a note on the door.

The kitten takes the note and it reads it out loud.

" I left you some instructions of how to make the ham. So you're going have to make your own dinner fot tonight. Sorry that I can't do it myself cause to work late until 2.00 am. Also try to behave on your first day son.

-Mom

He just sighs after reading this that he going to make dinner again for himself. But tosses the note away in trash. Then he opens the door.

"Well I might as well start this day". He walks outside his house with it being a normal day expect the sky has holes in it revealing static like the things you see on TV. Half the grass on his lawn was glitching. Some cars were floating in the air while seeing his neighbor Gary is trying to grab is car with no avail. Also some of sidewalk was incomplete as if it was sketches of a drawing or digital lines like a 3D drawings.

As he walk he sees his neighbor Gaylord Robinson he waves at the 50 year old man. But Mr Robertson just has an annoyed grunt after seeing the feline.

"(Bitter) Oh great it's that kid again". Saying this while mowing his lawn.

The blue feline just keeps walking as he needed to focus and is going to his actual first day of middle school.

~Fourty Nine Minutes later...

As the feline is trying to find Elmore Jr High. The blue cat finds a gumball machine then uses a quarter from his pocket to obtain a piece of gum the shape of a ball. Which he was going to eat later. After walking around town for ten minutes he stopped and realized that he has no idea where he's going or where the school is.

"I really should've set that alarm for seven instead of eight am." Slapping himself on the face for his carelessness. He starts running again until he sees a school near him. While avoiding the falling rocks in the sky that used to be clouds. Plus it was snowing for some reason even though it's September.

He still runs towards the school in great speed not seeing the graffiti and the vandalized walls everywhere. He turns his head for a second not seeing where he's going until he is stop after bumping into someone in front of him.

A thud is heard plus for some reason he feels something sharp and full of spikes where stabbing his chest. Looking down he sees that he ran into a cactus. Although it would've been painful for anyone else in his position but he only found it as minor annoyance as his body had alot of endurance.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PUSSY". The cactus shouted then angerly shoves the blue cat to the ground.

Now seeing the cactus clearly it had long black lines for arms and legs,a yellow green cactus body with two branches on each side, a red bandana with white dots on it, it also had a mouth with a green tounge and teeth plus two dot eyes with eyebrows. Plus it was very angry although it was mad before he bump into it but that's not helping.

The cacti was glaring at the blue cat who was on the ground. Didn't take long for the cat to figure out the graffiti was this cactus doing.

"What do you think you doing here ya loser". The cactus demanding the feline to answer her with it hand curled up into a fist. The cat got up and seeing that he a taller then the plant explains himself.

"Well I'm trying to look for to where Elmore Jr High is. So sorry about bumping into you sir". He apologized to the cacti but this cause it to get more angry at the feline turning face red in embarrassment of being called sir.

"First of all this is Franklin Jr High and second I'M A GIRL." She screams at the blue cat for mistaking her as a boy. Then he bends down to her level almost close to her face with is getting more furious at him.

"Really cause you don't have visible eyelashes. You're also skipping school with will damage your grades,Plus your committing alot of crimes and(Seeing how angry she is) wait now that I have a really good look at your face. Besides that you now look like a watermelon(she raises her fist). It seems that you do have eyelashes there yet really small-"The cactus fist lands on the cats face then sends him flying into the air.

"IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL"! She shouted at the sky at him as he was flying away in the air from her.

"Geez what is wrong with that punk. I hope I didn't have to see his ugly face ever again". Saying in disgust of the blue cat. While walking away from him. She feels that her hand is a bit sore for some reason. But then sees some of her classmates and starts a fight with them to get the stress out of meeting the furball.

~At the bus stop

A gloomy teenager girl with green hair that covers on of her she was waiting for the bus that was arriving really late. She started to monologue to herself.

"My name is Clare and today is going to be really terrible. Most if my old friends have moved away, Including my family because our old house burned down. So my parents had to move to this messed up town of weridos because the homes were cheap,Now I'm going to this dumb school with incompetent teachers and a bunch of mascot rejects." Saying this bitterly and being a drama queen.

The bus arrives at her stop. It opens as she was about to walk in. But doesn't see someone falling from the sky with a black eye.

"Seriously can this day get any worse.-" She then screams as the blue cat lands on top of her back.

The bus then leaves her behind. Noticing that the bus is she panics as she shoves the cat off of her who was still lost in thought. She then ran in vain to catch up to the bus only to hit the stop sign. Causing her to fall on her back with groan.

The blue cat got up then walk towards the unconscious teen. He bends down next to her then taps her face with his paw but to no avail she's still unconscious. He then slaps her several times until she finally wakes up but he still slaps her still think that she's sleeping.

"Hey I'm Awake.I'm Awake Will You Stop Slapping Me!" Hearing her protest the cat stops what he was doing. The teen gets up feeling her sore face. She looks down with a angry face at the cat still rubbing her face.

"It was the only thing I can think of to wake you up" The cat saying this in a blunt voice.

"You could've just shaken me awake rather then kept slapping me over and over."

"Also YOU MADE ME MISS THE BUS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL" Screaming at the feline but he just had a blank expression after she said that. She out if breath after saying that.

The teen then notices his black eye.

"So where did you get that shiner"? She points to his eye.

"A cactus punched me in the face". As he was thinking about her he started to feel a bit warm for some reason.

The teen just had a unsure look after hearing that.

The was a moment of awkward silence between until the cat spoke.

"So what school are you going to"? The feline ask the moody teen

"I'm was going to Elmore Jr High."

Hearing this the cat ears went up.

"What a coincidence I was supposed to go there today."

"Well because of you we missed the bus to go there". The teen reminding him again.

"Well if we run we can catch up to it". The cat replied to her.

"What"? The cat grabs her arm and starts running to catch up to the bus. While the teen was screaming all the way as he was running really fast.

~Elmore Jr High

The bus arrives at the school. Just as Rocky opens the door a blue blur shows up hits the side of the bus so hard it causes it to tip over. Luckily no one was hurt that badly.

The cat let's go of the teens hand who's hair was mess up due to him running so fast. She quickly fix her hair. Then she looks at the cat.

"What the what was that"? The teen trying to process of what just happened. She looks down at the cat.

"How did you do that". Questing the feline on his amazing speed like a motorcycle.

"I did some training with my mom when I was around five". Remembering some of the intense training he received but wanted to change the subject".

"So what is your name"? The blue cat ask the teen.

She looks down at the cat."It's none of your business Furball".

"Okay Noneofya". Thinking that's her name.

"No it's Clare Furball". Correcting herself.

"Clare Furball"?

"No my last name is Copper." Getting mad again.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Cooper". He apologized to her. This calmed her down at bit but still found him very annoying.

"So what's yours."

The cat being unsure of what she's saying.

"(Sighs) Your name".

"Oh it's-". He looks around then takes something out of his pocket the ball of gum he had earlier.

"Gumball". He answers the teen girl who just looks confused for a sec.

"I'm sorry what was it again"? Trying to make sure heard that right.

"My name is Gumball Watterson." He told her his name.

"Okay Gumball I'm just going to get to my class before the bell rings. So anyway see ya kid". Clare waved at the cat.

"So you want meet up after school." Gumball asks Clare if she wants to hang out later.

Clare turns her head to the side where her visible eye is.

"Sure I would "love" to hangout with someone I just meet. After he made miss the bus and dragged me across the town like a ragdoll. Why don't you show up at my house later." Saying this in a sarcastic tone with Gumball thinking that she invited him to her home.

"Really"?

"Sure you can. Plus tell me more about what you did at school today". Still in a sarcastic tone.

With that she went inside the school and the blue cat followed.

~Ms Simion's Class

Gumball walks into a classroom he was assigned. There he sees a very grumpy chimpanzee who was glaring at him the was sure that this was her homeroom teacher.

Ms Simion on the other hand sees that this blue feline was a dead ringer to his mother. She clearly didn't like Nicole or her son. Also he seems to be a trouble maker due to his black eye he got before he came her.

Gumball then walks to his seat of his class. As he look around most of his classmates were very strange. One was a multicolored cloud with a inferiority complex,a 8 bit spider,a balloon with a face on it, a Sauropod,a Trex,a banana, a toast with legs, a flamboyant flower, an eyeball with wings, a upside down chin girl, a paper bear, a ball of clay, a minotaur, an emo ghost, a potato, a robot with one eye, a floating cloud, a cyclops, a person with a jukebox for a head.

The last two were a strangest out of all of them. Peanut girl with six arms and five eyes she had antlers on the sides of her head like a deer. With was odd cause only male deer had antlers.

The other is a gold fish with dead fish eyes and legs. He had visable eyelashes he could be mistaking for a girl. The fish was waving at the feline but he seemed rather off as if something isn't right about him.

Gumball also noticed that most of them are glaring at him. I might be something to do with him damaging the bus earlier as he saw most of them had bruises on there bodies. He was unsure how to react to this. But he knows that the teacher has some hostility towards him as well.

He does introduce himself to the class inform them that his name is Gumball Watterson and hopes that he can get along with everyone in the class. This gets some mix results as some of them view him as werid. While other heard the name Watterson and showed some worry as he is "her" son.

As he was listening to Ms Simion's lecture about some history while this werid peanut girl was looking at him. Either one of her hand going across her neck as if she was slitting someone's throat. Although didn't seemed brothered by this and was wondering what she was doing.

She gets mad then has her hands looks like she's going to strangle him. But he doesn't understand what she's doing again. This gets her annoyed so she texts him something.

He receives a message from her saying "I know you will do the right thing with a thumbs up emoji". She corrects herself saying that I was the closest thing she had to fingerless hand also it's a threat.

He types back "I'm sorry who are you"?

He only gets this message "You know what you did" from her.

"Did what your not being very specific of what I did to you. Also how did you get my number? He asked the peanut who was far away.

She then puts on of her hands on her face. Seeing that really doesn't know. She gets up from her desk then walks towards his.

"I will tell you about it during lunch." Almost sounding like she's snapping at him.

Gumball then hears a tap on his shoulder. He looks behind him then sees a gold fish. He was unsure cause his eyes weren't focus.

"So you want to talk later at lunch feline"? The goldfish asks him.

The cat didn't respond. The gold fish then just goes back to what he was doing.

"You're loss. Also you should be a bit worried of what's going to happen to you later." Saying this nonchalantly.

"You should just ignore Loki. He only wants attention." A voice said to the cat.

" Wait who's Loki"? The cat said out loud. Which confused the gold fish into wondering how he knew his name. Even though he never introduce himself.

"(In Thought) Wait how he knew my name I never-". He looks around the room but no one told the feline who he was. Then sees the floating eyeball with it's eyeball shrink as it was suprised.

"Wait can he hear him"? Loki in thought of how it was possible but then tries to focus on teacher. As he will think about this later.

The gold fish also remembered to call his brother later then return home after when school is over.

~Lunchroom

At lunch Gumball goes to one of the tables occupied by a emo ghost girl who was wearing an old hat, a banana,the cloud, the floating eyeball, a paper bear, multicolored cloud and the balloon that were in his class earlier.

The ghost was ignoring him. But the balloon decides to talk to Gumball.

"So you were in our class room earlier so I should introduce ourselves I'm Alan". Alan then points to the others on the table.

"This is Banana Joe." The banana is seen laughing at his own joke.

"What is he laughing about"? The cat ask Alan. But the banana tells them.

"Okay this was a joke from earlier but this is how it went." He clears his throat then tells it.

"So why did the fish get in trouble with the fisherman?"

"Why"? Gumball.

"He got caught playing hooky". The banana laughs but everyone else just sighs with Gumball just looking confused.

He then sees a paper girl in a shape of a bear. She is using a disinfectant spay on the table while looking disgusted at the filth everywhere on the table.

"This is Teri she can be a bit of a hypochondriac but she is really nice girl". Alan assuring Gumball about the paper bear.

"I just don't like germs that's all. You do realize that most of the surface of the keyboard of the libraries are fulled with bacteria including the-.

During Teri's little rant the ghost girl speaks to Gumball with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey Gumball you wanna see something really funny". The emo ask the feline.

"Okay". Hearing his approval the ghost smiled then she jumps into the paper girls body controlling it.

She then makes Teri devour her entire food like a pig. Then runs to the trashcan while making her roar like a bear scaring some of the students. She opens the trashcan lift then lifts it up on top of her. As she did tons of garbage was on her then rolled around it and snorted like a pig.

She then pops out of Teri's body. Who was wondering what happened until she realizes that she's covered in garage. Feeling disgusted and filthy the paper bear screams and runs from the cafeteria with some tears in her eyes while trying to get to the showers to clean off the filth.

The ghost just laughs at this. While the cat seems displeased about it.

"What that was funny". The ghost said to him.

"I didn't look like that for her". Points at the girl that left. Disappointed the ghost girl with her arms crossed.

"You're no fun at all ya know that". The ghost girl then disappears in a flash.

Then the multicolored cloud boy tries to flirt with the floating cloud. But he didn't hit it of and it ended with the cloud hitting him in the face with her lunch tray.

"That one there is Tobias,the cloud girls name is Masami and girl you saw earlier her name was Carrie." Alan explains to Gumball introducing the rest of the people on the table.

Tobias tries again with Masami by doing some noises only to get smacked again.

"Maybe you should give up. It seems that she doesn't seem interested in you." Gumball telling Tobias this.

"Finally someone here with common sense". Masami rolling her eyes.

"Nah Masami just playing hard to get. She just rough around the edges that's all." Tobias explaining this to the cat.

"Really"? The cat questioned.

"No I'm not." Masami displeased. Then all of a sudden she felt something really soft on top of her head and face.

"What the-"! Masami being a mix of flustered and furious.

The cat was touching Masami on the top of her head with his paw he was petting her like a house cat feeling how soft she is. She is a cloud which is really really soft.

"Her head doesn't seem rough at all. It's actually really soft almost like a pillow". Gumball suprised how soft the cloud girls head is. Her face was red due to the embarrassment of being petted like a house pet.

Unable to handle it anymore Masami turns into a storm cloud then hits Gumball with lighting electrocuting him. But all this done just gets his fur darker and smoke coming out of his body. With some Sparks of electricity on his fur. He then removes his paw on Masami's head who's face was still red almost looking more like a pink cloud with red blush on it.

"That was a warning if you touched me again like that again I'll smack you". Masami still grumpy at him with a hmph sound.

"Understood". Gumball then sees the floating eyeball with them.

"Can you tell me who this one is"? The feline ask Alan about the eyeball with wings.

"Oh that's Willaim. He cannot speak. What I mean by that is. William is incapable of talking due to not having a mouth." Alan explains also a bit uneasy when he see Willaim's eye turn red.

"What do you mean I can hear him just fine". The cat explains to the balloon. This does cause Willaim's eye to turn back to it's green color. Also getting the attention of Masami and Tobias.

"Wait what you can hear him"? Tobias trying to hear the cat correctly.

"Yes". Answered bluntly.

"You should turn around she's behind you". William warning Gumball. The feline hearing this as he turns his head to see what it was.

"Huh"? The feline see the six armed,five eyed peanut he meet a class. She looked really steamed with on of her hands on her hips. Also mad at Gumball something he did to hear which he doesn't know.

"Oh it's ... I'm sorry what is your name. You haven't really told me it or the thing I did that made you mad at me so what was-" He gets interrupted by her as she throws his plate on the ground.

"My name is Penny. You killed my pet. Prepare to die". She tells the cat the reason she doesn't like him. With one of her hands with a fist.

"I killed your pet dog"?

"No HE WAS MY PET SPIDER MR CUDDLES. YOU SQUISHED HIM LIKE A BUG". Penny tells Gumball of what her pet really is.

"Okay first of all. I didn't know that was your pet and sorry that I killed him. Second he tried to attack me viciously so that was self defense on my part". As he explained what happened .But she wasnt in the mood for an apology.

"I don't care what your reason is Dick".

"Wait how did you knew my middle name"? Confused of why she said that.

She screams then when her fist land on his head she gets electrocuted instead. Due to Masami's shocking Gumball earlier.

Penny is knocked out with five X's on her face. Her mouth had a shocked look and she had smoke coming out of her. Gumball,Tobias, Masami,Alan, Joe and William surrounded the unconscious peanut concerned while the cat was confused if what just happened.

"Okay first I did not hit her. You saw that right." They nodded. "Second we should get her to the nurse".

"Well don't feel to bad .Penny is just a little nutty after all. She just needs time to cool down cause she just got burned." Joe laughs at this but Gumball still doesn't get.

"But seriously we need to get her to the nurse". Masami,Joe and Tobias grab Penny unconscious body then leave the cafeteria. With Alan, Gumball and William still there.

"So your middle name is Dick"? William asks the blue feline.

"Actually it's Richard but Dick is considered a nickname for Richard. There's also Richy, Rich, Rick, Dickie, Dicken, Reeks, Riccardo, Riquix, Richie, Ricardo, Rico, Ricky, Richi, Rickey and Rickard." The cat explains to the eyeball and the Balloon.

"Well maybe we should just go with Gumball instead". Alan saying this as he was going to make sure Penny is okay. Leaving Willaim and Gumball alone as the eyeball was looking at him.

"So are into any novels or mythology on monsters or Lovecraftian ones"? Gumball in his way of asking Willaim to hangout with him.

"Only with the ones where they all end up dying". William.

"That's mostly all of them."

"Exactly". William "saying" this to Gumball.

~After School

As Gumball was walking outside of the school with Willaim. The two mostly had a conversation about the darkness in people's hearts.

"Are you certain about that. He doesn't seem to have any hidden agenda to his kindness"? Gumball questions him about Alan.

"Of course I'm right about this. Everyone has a dark side. Alan's is just well hidden even towards himself". William informing the blue cat about the darkness in people's heart. Then the eyeball is right infornt of the car with his eye now red with the ground shaking.

"I also see that your hiding alot about yourself as well. You seemed to be consumed by anger of being just a person you detest. But your holding back these emotions including one for a certain person you see as a flame". William saying this but only Gumball can hear him in his thoughts.

"I'm not sure what you mean about a "flame" Will. But I have alot of school work to do because Ms Simion gave me alot of it." Gumball being suprised of getting this much homework over the first day of school that the paper made his backpack very heavy. Except he can carry with no problem at all.

"So I will discuss about this some other time. But for now I have to meet with someone else today." Hearing this William just nods and flys away.

As the blue cat starts to walk to Clare's home. He is stopped by a hand that was on his head.

"Where do you think you're going furball" A voice behind him said this.

"To Clare's home she invited me". Gumball answers the voice.

The person behind him turns the cat around to see him and his crew.

His appearance was of an old cartoon character in 1920's also having a literal bomb for a head, he others with him,a giant pink teddy bear wearing a shirt with a heart on it,a giant human hand with a tattoos with a skull for it's face,a cupcake that rotted wearing gloves and boots with a cherry on top and finally a rat in a hoodie.

There names were Julius,Reaper,Mowdown,Scythe and Velvet.

"So your leaving to see your girlfriend"? The bomb boy mocking him.

"Well she is more like a friend but she clearly doesn't seem to like me that much, but I'm that she tolerates me at best". Gumball thinking about Clare's attitude towards him.

"Really how about we "help" you get there and by that we mean the morgue." The person behind him saying this

They appear to be looking for a fight. They smiled wickedly as if Gumball as an easy target for that he's just a weakling. The rodents and the bears fist we're together. The feline looks bored and starts to walk away not threaten at all by causes the bomb guy to get mad with his fuse to light a bit. He grabs the feline and pins him to the wall of the school.

"Hey we're not done talking to you." Julius has Gumball by the throat but he still shows no sign of fear.

"I'm pretty sure this conversation has already ended. Plus I don't want to keep Clare waiting and waste anymore of my time with you or your group of insecure preteens I assume." This gets them angry. Causing Julius to slams him on the wall.

" HEY do you know who your talking to. You what happens to people who cross Julius. The bomb kid threatening him with his hand on the cats neck and his fist right in front of Gumball's nose.

"Not sure what you mean by that Julie"? Julius gets more angry as his fuse gets more smaller.

"THAT'S A GIRLS NAME". He then lands his fist on the cat in the Gumball As the sound of bones breaking is heard except the feline doesn't fell a thing. Julius on the other hand screams as he let's go of the touches is broken hand feeling it as if he just hit hard concrete.

The bomb emits a loud shriek of pain after hitting the feline. His crew just look in confusion about what just happened. Seeing there boss kneeling in pain.

"(Groans in pain) Ugh what the hell is this cat made of". Julius does notices that his right hand is broken with his fingers dislocated and bleeding with blood coming out of it as it covers his glove. His face get more furious as this feline mangaes to make him bleed.

"You effin brat how dare you break my hand" Angered at the feline who broke his right hand.

"You did that to yourself" The feline infroms him.

Julius fuse on his head gets shorter. He then looks at his crew.

"Don't just stand there kill him".Hearing this his crew charges at the feline.

"(Signs) I really hate violence" Gumball saying this in his head. The blue cat pops out his claws.

Mowdown tries to hit Gumball. But the feline dodges his attack, then slashes the bears arm causing some of his stuffing to come out. Then Gumball kicks Velvet in the face, Mowdown tries to hit him again but hits Reaper instead.

Reaper daze a bit feline used this opportunity to slashes the hands face with his claws on his eyes then kicks the back his finger joints his thumb causing it to shatter. As Reaper was screaming in pain Gumball kicks him hard in the face sending him to Mowdown.

After that he punches Velvet in the face,then zips scythes hood closed to blind him. Angry Velvet tries to hit Gumball but he uses Scythe as a shield to cover the blows. He then pushes the rat at the cupcake sending her down. He then kicks the cupcake in the face so hard that her face is ripped of her body knocking her out.

Reaper tries to attack him again but the feline punches him so hard that he breaks his Reapers front fingers. This causes him to go down. The cat then jumps on the hands body then punches Reaper in the face multiple times knocking the hand out.

Scythe tries to grab Gumball. But the feline dodges him then grabs his arm and breaks his right arm. He then grabs the rodent on his midsection then dues a suplex on the rat. Sending him to the ground after that the feline punches him in the snout breaking it and causing him to bleed. Hearing something behind him the feline doges the attack leading Mowdown to crush Scythe instead of him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS HE JUST ONE KID. HOW ARE YOU LOSING"? Julius screaming at his crews incompetence. The giant bear is trying to focus as Gumball outmaneuvers him with every hit causing him to get exhausted.

"I'M TRYING WHAT DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME"! Mowdown screaming at his boss for assistance. As the feline continues to scratch him in the face while he was distracted causing him pain. Mowdown tries to attack him one more time but the cat was too fast.

Then the bear feels a massive pain in his belly as the cats fist punches him so hard in the it cause the bear to hold his stomach in pain. But also hears "I love you this much" but he was in agonizing pain as Mowdown goes down on the ground defeated.

Julius seeing all of this in shock of his crew got taken down by this one guy. In anger his dues goes off then explodes then the bomb boy tries to attack him with his good arm. But Gumball without even looking punches the bomb in the face,then follows it up by repeatedly punching the bully like a ragdoll. Until he was full of burses, with some of his teeth missing, a swollen mouth and two black eyes.

"Ughhh Please no...more." Julius begging the feline to stop. Gumball then drops the bomb guy to the ground with him moaning in pain.

"(Signs) Well I should go I have alot of work to do. Also I need to go and visit Clare at her home." The blue cat then leaves the school grounds not even once being fazed of what happened.

Unbeknownst to him Penny seeing the whole thing noe trembels in fear.

"Oh my god. That could've been me earlier if I actually tried to fight him". Penny saying this in her thoughts. But she then runs away in fear to return home.

Another person was there hiding in the shadows a gold fish who also saw all of this.

"Hmm I guess I underestimated the feline for a bit. Although I shouldn't have doubt it from the beginning he is her son after all. " Loki talking to himself. But he hears a ring on his "phone".

"Hello"? Answers the phone.

...

"Bro."? So how was your day"?

...

"Oh the news about how it went".

...

"Well he took them all down."

...

"Yes I know I shouldn't have send some detention kids after the cops son."

...

"Yes bro I will keep an eye on him." (Sounding distraught)

...

"I will return home after detention."

...

"Wait you want me to come home now"? Sounding shocked.

...

"Yes I understand. I will be on my way." He drops the "phone" which was revealed to be a pencil.

As he walks away from the room. His circle pupils shifts into slits for a second before hissing.

~Downtown

As he was walking to find the Copper residents. He sees Larry Needlemyer on a motorcycle with him delivering a box of pizza. He runs towards the rock man asking him where the Cooper residents is. He informs the Gumball that there at Elm street which four blocks away in a very Navy blue colored house.

The feline thanks him for the information as he gets off the street. Larry gets hit by a car while he was distracted. The feline continues to walk until he hears something whimpering. He looks to go see who is making the noise.

Much to his suprised it's the cactus from earlier as she had her hands on her face as if she was sad. The cat goes to where the cactus is and was right behind her.

"Um miss are you okay"? Hearing the voice behind her the cactus turns around to see the blue feline he meet earlier. Her mood changes to her agreesive look she had earlier today.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT LOSER". She screams at him but he just stares at her.

"Oh I get it you didn't learn from last time so you came for another round"? As she was talking Gumball starts to see something else in front of him.

It was the cactus girl but her appearance was different she had a more humanoid body but was still a eyelashes visable this time and her eyes were more of a lemon yellow I think and her "hair" was short. She wore a white tee shirt,teal short with brown cuffs on the bottom of them,she had bandages on her arms and still wore the red bandana she had earlier.

"You better get outta her or I'll make your eyes match in color-" Notices that something is wrong with him.

"Hold on are you even listening to me"? She ask him.

"I'm hearing every word your saying. But I really want to ask you something". The feline feeling nervous now not knowing why.

Confused of the change of personality of the feline. The cactus was still hostile towards him.

"What do you want"? Glaring at him with her eyes.

He breathes heavy a bit then clears his throat.

"Your...name."

"What about it"?

"I.. know we meet earlier and never really introduce myself before then. Well you didn't either so I should tell you my name first then you can...I you want. So anyway my name is Gumball Watterson." Introducing himself towards the Cactus girl.

She then walks towards him with as his face getting more and more red as she approaches to him. She was standing there face to face with him(note she was shorter then him so her eyes were looking up at him.) She was glaring at him while he was nervous as hell but it wasn't out of fear.

She takes a huge breath then as she looks at him in the eyes.

"My name is Carmen that's all you need to know". She then slaps him in the face. Leaving a mark on it.

"And if you value your life you will not come near me again." She turns her back on him and was about to walk away until Gumball asks her something.

"But we'rent you crying earlier over something? Sounding concerned for the cacti. She stops on her tracks after hearing that. She then walks closer towards the cat.

"I wasn't crying. I'm incapable of shedding tears. It's all due to my body as it is meant to retain water. So I really can't cry even if I wanted to." She explains to him but was still in a bad mood.

"So what are you doing in my neighborhood anyway"? She questions him.

"Well I'm just trying to..find where my friends home is." Sounding nervous but not sure why.

Not buying what he said. She was about to strike him but then her phones ring.

"Ugh It's my stupid dad again". She picks her phone. Gumball hears the cactus turn around to avoid eye contact with the cat. He overhears some of what she was talking about. But by judging her aggressive behavior she sounds pretty annoyed by her dad.

She looks at the feline. Then she punches him in the gut except that he didn't feel much of it. But Carmen's hand got a little sore after hitting him.

"Just like what I said before if we meet again your dead". She was about to walk home.

"By the way Carmen". Gumball.

"What"?

He took a breath then Gumball who was still nervous. Then he spoke to her.

" I like your name, Carmen it's reminds me of a character from an opera who has the same name as you. Also, your branches are really cool. there like two arms raised, makes you look like you're always winning. Or you look like you're wearing one of those giant cowboy hats. Plus the red bandana on your head goes really well with the green that's all over your body"?

He was trying to compliment her in her own way but he feels that he might not be doing this very well. Carmen just stood there in a confused look on her face instead of her usual aggressive one. As she was trying to process on if this guy was trying to to flirt with her or is too scared that he's just using those words to distract her as he runs away.

"Uh...Thanks...I guess". There was a massive awkwardness between them. As neither one didn't know what to say next. Until Carmen while Gumball was distracted grabs his wrist then Carmen sucker-punches him in the cheek. This sends him to the ground then Carmen stomps on his chest.

"You' really think a few little sweet words are going to "woo" me furball"? I'm not some pathetic dweeb who easily falls for insecure, cowardly losers who are to nervous to talk to me".

She stomps on his chest then slaps him on the face for his stupidity. "Remember this if I see you again I will send you to the After Life". She threatens him as she sees his nervous face as he understands.

She gets off of him as she walks away to her home. Carmen feels her arm was a little sore after she hit remembered feeling the felines wrist.

"Wait what am I feeling from that wuss arm? Was that muscle"?. She wonders about this but decides to just ignore it.

After she left Gumball then stands up from the ground. He feels his cheek but was unsure why he's still red on his face after his encounter with Carmen. He still sees her leaving as Carmen is still in a range that he can still she her.

He saw the sun shining down on her the back of her head. The red leaves were falling around her as there was fire around her not knowing there was a fire in another as fire fighters were in the background. But he was too focus on her to notice.

"...What the what is wrong with me". As Gumball rubs his head in confusion.

~Clare's Home

Clare is at her home eating dinner with her parents. The doorbell is rung but Clare ignores it while her mother goes to see who it is.

(In Her Thoughts) "Ugh today wasn't too bad except for this morning where that feline with a stupid name landed on me then made me miss the bus." Still feeling mad about the cat from earlier. But doesn't know that the same cat from earlier is at her home.

He is seen in the background talking to her parents about how they meet but Clare didn't notice him.

"Although he did manage to get me to school on time so he doesn't seem all that bad. I think?" She rolls her eyes but not seeing the cat she was talking about on her right.

Later...

Calre was in the bathroom bruises her teeth. In her pajamas with long sleeve shirt that had buttons and long pajama pants. It was yellow with pink image of Daisy the donkey on them. She put her hair in a ponytail with both of her eyes visable.

In her room there was alot of depressing books including some images of a weeping woman who was near a river and two kids drowning in it. She has a lot of diaries on her self. Plus some drawings of unicorns and a donkey.

She on her bed about to go to sleep. She was tired from today so she then thinking it was her stuff animal that she keeps on her bed time help her sleep.

"Well I hope tomorrow will be better wait it never will be." As was closing her eyes with a sniff as if she was about to cry. She felt something wasn't right as the stiff animal she was holding was vibrating on her bed.

"Wait why is Daisy purring"? She started to open one of her eyes to see that the it wasn't Daisy but it was Gumball Watterson.

This cause Clare's eyes to begin to bulging wide open and the irises and her pupils are visibly shrunken. She then kicks the feline off her bed and on the floor. When the feline gets back up from the floor. Clare who is mad then throws a pillow at his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM". She shouts at Gumball who for some reason is in her room. She was prepared to throw another pillow at him demanding for his answer.

He was going to talk to her but he confused when she hugged him as if it was something new to him.

"You invited me to your home."

"No I didn't".

"But you said ( mimicking her voice) Sure I would "love" to hangout with someone I just meet and why don't you show up at my house later".

"(Normal voice) So here I am." The feline answered her question.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC"! The teen screams at him but he isn't fazed.

"What's sarcastic"? Gumball confused.

"It's mean saying the exact opposite of what I actually meant." Explaining this to the feline.

"Oh so you didn't want me to hang out with you."

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HANGOUT WITH YOU YA IDIOT". Clare screams at him again. She then tries to catch her breath after screaming at him. The cats ears were down if he was sad.

"Well I'm sorry if bothered you and got the misinformation about what you said Clare." The feline apologizing". He was about to leave until looks at what she was wearing.

"Umm why are you wearing Daisy the Donkey pajamas". Clare looks down at her outfit. Her face now is red as a strawberry. She then throws a another pillow at him while covering herself in embarrassment.

"You tell no one about this. Also how did you know where I live?" Clare still embarrassed.

"Whey Larry told me where your house was and I also had a run in with Carmen."

"Who's Carmen?"

"Remember the cactus I told you earlier that gave me the black eye." He points to his black eye he received.

"Uh yeah?" Clare still demanding an answer from him.

Well she is pretty violent and aslo very abrasive. Plus she told me that she will send me to the hospital if she sees me again."

"She sounds like a typical thug. It's best for you to avoid her at all cost". The only honest thing she told the feline.

He thinks about the cacti girl but for some reason he felt uneasy when thinking of her.

"I agree with your opinion but she also has a radiant look on her prickly body. Plus she is a nice shade of green,she also looks amazing in red and her eyes remind me of the flames of the inferno on her pretty face but-"

"Oh God". Clare putting her hand on her face in annoyance that Gumball talking very fondly about the cacti deliquent.

"What"?

"Look kid I have a long day so can you please stop talking about your crush on her."

"But I don't want to pulverize Carmen?"

"It's when you like like someone that you feel like a moron around them." She gets her and covers her head in annoyance.

"Really? Did you felt like that towards anyone before?" Gumball asking her if she likes some one.

"No".

"Okay. Anyway I have to go now. But you do look alot better with your hair up. Plus you are kinda of adorable when you sleep especially when you tried to squeeze me to death-"

"GET OUT"! She screams at him to leave her room and the feline does that.

When he's finally gone Clare grabs her stuff animal Daisy The Donkey but she has one eye and the color of the plush looks faded. She goes in a fetal position as she closes her eyes falling asleep.

~Downtown in The Parking Lot in The Mall

Loki was walking home towards a van in the lot. He wass while whistling in a joyful tone not knowing that he was being followed.

"There it is. I hope bro isn't to upset that is I'm late but I think he will forgive me-" Out of nowhere someone pins him to the wall. It was one of Julius crew Reaper who was still badly damage from the fight he had with Gumball in the afternoon.

"(Groans) are you doing here"? Loki saying this in fear.

"It's payback for sending my crew to the hospital you little brat. That feline nearly killed us. You told us he was an easy target." Reaper trying to crush the fishes skull.

It was then the fish drops something this gets the thugs attention. As he loses a bit or his grip on the fish.

"What's this" Reaper picks up a letter with something in it.

"(Trembling) No wait. Please you don't "- He punch's Loki in the face.

"SHUT UP" Angered by the fish pleas as the fish is starting to have a headache.

"Lets me take a good look at this letter." He starts to open it Loki still panicking.

"Maybe this is from your girlfriend,or maybe your grandparents gave you some money. It will pay for the money you promised us earlier". He laughs geelfully not noticing Loki's eye pupils shifts left and right.

Loki in demented rage kicks Reaper in the face then easily overpowers the giant hand. As Loki stomps on him with his foot.

"GIVE IT BACK. DON'T YOU DARE LOOK WHAT'S INSIDE SOME ONE ELSE'S MAIL"! The goldfish screaming as the lights in the parking lot are destoryed leaving it in total darkness.

(Loki/Bro voices in union) "You think that your strong because you pick on the weak in this tiny pond you call a town.

He slams reaper to a car.

(Bro) "YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER PITIFUL FISH IN THE RIVER TO THE LORD OF CHAOS". Then Loki's eyes shifts again but into slits.

Then his head and tail extends out of his body. His arms and legs grow longers. His orange scales turn into a Jade green with yellow green on his gut to the lower part of his jaw. His blue green shoes turn orange and black. He also grew two massive fangs. He was covered in the darkness but you can see his yellow eyes but he appears to be massive in size as he was looking down at the beaten hand.

"So is reaper your real or is it just a nickname you and your crew made up to make yourself's more threatening"? The serpent asks the hand.

Reaper doesn't speak due to trembling in fear over.

"I'm guessing that's a yes".

"Listen anyone who tries to find out about my secret identity will be killed."

Reaper tries to run but the snake hits him with his tail slamming on the ground pinning home.

"Reaper is it. Unfortunately for you I'm the true devourer of SOUL'S." He then strikes with his massive jaws intending to eat him. The screen fades to black before we see what happens but all we hear is a scream is heard along with crunching sounds as if someone chewing there food.

~Graveyard

Late at night Gumball walks alone towards the cemetery he hears a sound in the distance. But he clearly thinks it was Larry who was in the nightshift or Gary running away from the ghost there.

He continues to walk around the cemetery with several tombstones. Until he stops and sits down in front of a gravestone. The name is hidden but the feline starts to talk to the stone.

"So it's been a while since I visited you. Today was fine for anyone on the first day of real school. I did ask Mom if I could go there and she was okay with it." As he was talking a ghost starts to creep up towards him.

"I did made some friends today...I think?"

"Oh Mom. She's at work but don't worry she's doing okay despite being a workaholic being mostly indifferent of me for most of my life and I never meet you but was told stories about you. Most of them were that everyone thought of you as a "dumb manchild who was a joke" but Mom did care alot about you if she is so cold hearted without you here. " The ghost was right behind him about to scare him.

"Well I should get going now. It has been nice talking to you again.I'll see you soon". Said in his normal calm voice.".

Gumball then stands up then turns around as he sees a terrifying image of a ghost tries to scare him but to no avail. The ghost is revealed to be Carrie who is laughing with her eyes closed thinking that she scared the feline.

But when she opens them she sees that he was still in that stoic look on him face. She blew raspberries at the cat.

(Bfft) "Ugh You know your supposed to trembling in fear right now". She was Angered by him

"Why"?

"Because I'm trying to scare you ya doofus". Still grumpy.

"That would've work on someone who is more easily startled like Teri or Tobias."

"Speaking of which as I recalled Carrie. Earlier today you possessed Teri and made her act like a pig during lunch." Hearing this Carrie starts to snicker remembering how funny it was for her.

"Heh heh Hey she needs to loosen up a bit. She been acting that way since Elementary School Watterson". She still laughs at bit until she stars to wonder that last name Watterson.

" Your last name is Watterson..right?"

"Of course".

"Hold on are you related to Chief Deputy Sheriff Watterson"?

"You mean Mom"? The cat looked in confusion of what the ghost said.

"MOM!?" Carrie freaked out a bit with her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock.

"You didnt figure that one out. I mean we look exactly the same except her fur is a darker and we share the same name. Plus she doesn't talk about me that much."

"(Confused) Wait I thought your name was Gumball?"

"No not really Gumball is the name I came up with. My real is Nicolas it's a masculine name for Nicole which is my mom's name."

"Why didn't you just go by your real name instead"? The ghost wondering why he went with that stupid name.

"The reason is it just gives me my own identity. Rather then being seen as just a miniature version of my mom."

"Whatever Nic- Gumball. So who where you talking too anyway?" She wasn't looking at him with a don't care look on her face.

"I was talking to my dad... he's dead."

Carrie then turns her head.

"What"?

The feline points to his gravestone infornt of him and it reads.

R.I.P

RICHARD BUCKLEY WATTERSON

"FORGIVE ME NICOLE I COULDN'T BE THERE FOR TO SEE OUR SON GROW UP".

"Man this must be really hard for you. Meaning you had alot of great memories of him." Carrie

"Not really".

Carrie looks the feline in confusion.

"What how can you say that". She sounded hurt by this.

" It all happeed on the day when I was born. There was an explosion in the factory he's was working in and he was caught in the blast. I can't remember him because we never meet. Plus I had two people who I thought were my parents for the first four years of my life. Even if they liked to mess with me and also the Robertsons were a very dysfunctional bunch".

"But aren't you a little sad over your real dad being dead"?

"How do you feel sad about someone you have never meet in your life?"

Carrie paused for a moment not knowing what to say to him. The feline looks at the ghost with an unsure look if Carrie is okay or not if he somehow hurt her feelings.

"Do you have anyone who is like a dad"? Gumball asks Carrie who just got out of her daze.

She takes off her hat and looks at it with a melancholy look on her. The hat belongs to her dad who was turned into an evil phantom but that's another story.

"(Sorrowful) Yes...but that was a long time ago. (In Her Thoughts) But I am going to get him back one day". She wipes a tear from her face.

"Hey Nicolas"? Carrie using his real name. This cause Gumball to twitch his ear a bit to turn his head to her.

"What is it Carrie"?

"If you had a chance to save your father from his fate would you take it"? Carrie asking this important question.

"Yes". The feline saying this only in just five seconds after Carrie finishes her question towards him.

She smiles a bit reassured of his answer.

"That's all I needed to hear".

"By the way the names Carrie Christine Lokowitchki". She extends her hand to the cat.

"I'm Gum- Nicolas Richard Watterson". He garbs her hand well but it goes right though her but he does shake her hand.

The two look up in the stars seeing that a meteor shower is happening. As the two lay down on the ground in the cemetery. The ghost looks at the blue cat next to her.

"So does this make us friends Carrie"? Gumball questions her about this. She just jabs him in the arm this doesn't hurt any of due to her being transparent.

"Of course it does ya idiot". She snickers at bit during this.

"You know I'm going to have to call you Nico,Klaus or Dick for now on ya know that". Jokingly saying this.

"I really wish you didn't". Gumball still trying to understand that she was joking.

While they were watching the meteor shower. Unbeknownst to them a ghost appears form a gravestone. His appearance was that of a lean rabbit but was wear a long coat covering his mouth and wearing a top hat on top of his head. His eyes wear a glowing magneta.

He sees the ghost girl and the blue cat who was with her. He kept staring at the blue cat.

"(Confused) Huh I wonder why that blue kitty looks so familiar"? As he scratches his head trying to remember but to no avail. He turns to look at the town seeing a dark aura around it forming into a silhouette of a giant snake.

"(Trembling) That's not a good sign at all". The rabbit in fear of the upcoming nightmares that is coming. He turns to the ghost and the cat who are ignorant of what's going to happen soon in the town of Elmore.

Gumball's ear twiches as he turns his head but sees nothing.

"Did you hear that"?

"Besides the ghost that haunt the cemetery at night then no." Carrie who was still focusing on the meteor shower.

He decided to just sits back down and watch the falling meteors with Carrie.

"Nevermind".


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Incomplete World

~Watterson Household

It was morning while our blue feline was having breakfast with an older feline who looks just like him that was sitting in the opposite side of the table. She was drinking coffee as she put it down. She tilts her head down then looks up beneath her eyebrows to see the young feline in front of her with a menacing glare that reads "I will end you" on her face.

This women is his mother Doctor Watterson although she uslluay prefers to be called Nicole due to that being her middle name. She looks exactly like her son except her fur was Navy blue, her eyes were bloodshot do to staying up late at work,she wore full frame glasses over her eyes, she wore a gray coat under it a black shirt and a long gray skirt.

"So you mind telling what happened at school yesterday"? She questions her son demanding him for looks at his mother with a bored expression.

"(Nonchalantly) Well..I got lost and then I ran into a girl who helped me get to the bus to school. Then I crashed into another girl who I almost got her late to the school we were going, after class I had lunch with some of the students from my class, then one of them tried to fight me but she got electruted".

"Then what happened"? As she interrogated him for more info.

"After I left the school grounds some of the bullies with there boss named Julie I forget his name. Tried to intimate me but when there boss tried to punch me his hand but was broken when it hit my face,He then send his crew after me then I beated them all to a pulp. After that I went to Clare's home to hangout with her unknowingly that she was being sarcastic about it and did not want me there". As he explains to her about what was going on during the didn't inform her about his meeting with Carrie but didn't matter to her.

The full grown feline got up from her seat then walked towards the table to where her son is. She then slams his head on the table then grabs his arm as if she was pinning down a criminal.

"Did you start the fight"? Still saying this in a calm cold voice to her son.

"No but I might've provoked them by accident Ma'am." Gumball telling her while his face was in his cereal luckily he drank most of the milk before she asked him.

"What did I told you about beating people up." Still in her calm voice but sounds very angry.

"Only use it for self defense,keep damage of the town to a minimum or if there were no other options". (With some milk in his mouth) but she could hear him.

"Good".She let's go of her sons arm and head. He then raises his head and starts to breathe again while holding his throat.

Nicole then walks away to go to the bathroom upstairs to put on her uniform at work. When she returns downstairs wearing a police uniform with a Assistant Sheriff badge on it. She then takes off her glasses with her prescription sunglasses.

As she walks to the door and opens the door. But before she leaves for work she turns her head to see her son in a cold look.

"Don't forget if I hear that you cause any trouble in your school. I will be sending you to juvie along with anyone else who was assisting you with your crimes understood Nicolas?" Her son doesn't respond. She gets mad then punches a whole in the wall.

"Nicolas ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU". She yells at him.

"I hear you the first time mom but I go by Gumball now". He responds with his still calm voice. Nicole hearing this in confusion but decides to focus on getting to work first then deals with this later.

"Remember the minute you fall out of line. You're going to juvie." She doesn't look at him. Then she closes the door then leaves to work.

"Got it". Gumball then gets his stuff for school and starts to walk out of the house.

~Elmore Jr High

While in the hallway Clare is talking to someone in the hallway. He was a living hot dog with sunglasses and yellow mustard whip on the top of his head implied to be blond. Clare finds her locker and begins to turn it to open it.

"You really think that yesterday afternoon one kid manges to beat up five thugs so and without a scratch on him"? Clare sounding her usual self while talking to the boy behind her.

"Well they maybe rumors but I did hear that Julius crew got send to the hospital and Julius himself got his hand broken so hard he now wearing a cast." The hot dog sounding nervous after hearing this rumor from Penny who saw the whole thing happened.

"Ugh I don't want to talk about what happened yesterday. This annoying furball almost got me late for school then went to my house and then he watched me sleep." Still angry at him as she opens her locker.

"Wait he broke into your house"? The Hot dog preteen asked in confusion

"No he told my parents that I. (Using her fingers)" invited him to my house" but he apparently doesn't understand sarcastism". With a huff and sigh as she slams her locker to get her stuff.

"So what does this kid look like"?

"He has blue fur,wears a sweater, jeans including yellow green sneakers, also he's a cat". Clare finishes explaining to the hog dog kid.

"(A cat?) Hold on are you talking about?" He was about to answer until he was interrupted by someone who just walked in the hallway.

"Hey Clare". Gumball waved his paw alerting the two teens who was behind Clare.

"Ahhh"! The moody teen screams in fear as she jumps a bit then turns to see Gumball who was with Willaim.

"OH COME ON"! Clare screams seeing the one person that didn't want to see right now.

"Well it's nice to see you again too Clare". Gumball sounding a bit happy seeing her.

"I don't think she likes you that much". William "saying" this to him.

"I really don't see that Willaim". The feline saids this to the eyeball.

"Uh who were you talking to"? Clare asks the feline who points at William. Then the feline sees the blonde hot dog guy.

"And I see you meet Darrell Feltman". The feline calling the Hot dog guy his actual name who looks at him.

"So you actually came to school Nicolas despite hearing the rumors". Darrel calling Gumball by his real name confusing Clare and William.

"Nicolas"? William said in confusion.

"You said your name was Gumball"? Clare pointing this out.

"Yes Nicolas is my actual real name. It male version of my mom's middle name but be called Gumball for now on." The feline explains to Clare about this mix up.

"So wait you to know each other." Clare looking at Gumball and Darrel.

"(Awkwardly with his hand on his back) Well my dad and his mom work at the same place ." The hot dog informs the teen.

"What place exactly"? She said in curiosity.

"The police station". Darrel and Gumball said in union.

This causes Williams eye to shrink and Clare in stunned silence.

"...What do you just say"?

"Well I said that my dad works as a cop and his mom is the Assistant Sheriff of the police force." Darrel points to Gumball with an apathetic look on his face after hearing about his mom.

Clare body turns into a shade of white after hearing this.

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT"! Clare screams so long that it's can be heard outside the school.

"Is she going to be okay"? Gumball asks the hot dog guy next to him.

"Despite acting like that Clare's in a teen drama. I'm pretty sure that she'll be fine." Darrell answers the blue feline.

Darrell then turned to Gumball feeling a bit nervous as he heard of the rumors of the feline.

"So you manage to ask your Mom to get you to go to public school. It must've been very hard to convince her". He knows how stubborn Officer Watterson is about anything.

"Yes it was. But she did agree to it. She told me that I needed to function better with people and to make... friends."

".. Okay .then..?" Darrell said awkwardly as he was about to walk away backwards.

"So I have get to class so say later... Gumball"? The hot dog waves his hand as he runs off avoiding the awkward conversation.

"I'm wondering why he left so soon"? Gumball ponders about this.

"It's because of the rumors ". William informs him.

"Rumors"?

"About how you beat Juilus gang into a bloody pulp then send them to the hospital." Saying this in a bored voice.

"Really"?

"Listen kid don't think too much about that cause there is no way that you-". Clare was about to finish her sentence.

"No that actually happened." Gumball saying this in his usual expressionless face. This cause the moody girl and the flaoting eyeball to look at the feline.

"What"? Both said in union.

"It does explain of why some of the kids are avoiding me. Except for you(William) and Carrie. But I was told too not to get anymore fights around the school grounds anymore. As he remembers of what his mom said to him at breakfast.

So just to clearly with both of you they did try to attack me first as I don't attack others without being provoked by them first." Gumball explaining what happened that day with Clare and William looking at him in stunned silence.

"(In her thoughts) You have got to be kidding me". Clare has her jaw down with a horror expression on her face.

~Library

The library in the school was filled with alot of books but most of the students where using the computers rather then reading with annoyed the librarian who was a tree. The library itself was filled with holes of static,some sketch drawings of books and some 3d linings on the ceiling,ground and walls.

Clare who was bored was typing on her phone. Then scrolled down it to see if she had any messages on she looks up from her phone she sees a ghost girl with an very old hat while holding a book from Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven while talking with someone.

When turning her head further she sees the same annoying blue cat from earlier. Who is holding a book called "The Adventures Of Niccochio" on the cover. Gumball seems to be talking to the ghost about something.

"Just ignore him and he will not noticing your her "studying" Clare." She said to herself. Just ignore him and he will go away". She then grabs a book and pretends to read it while peeking at bit to make see that Gumball leaves the library.

"Huh I didn't think that there was more to this story"? While reading the puppet book.

"What do you mean by that Gumball"? Looks at him with some disinterest.

"I didn't think Niccochio had anymore adventures. I thought the story just end with her being hanged".

"What?" Carrie looks at him in confusion.

"Well right here that's where the story ends. But I think all that Mrs Robertson might've only ended the story because this must've been her favorite part."

He show the book at the ghost girl with the image of a wooden puppet wearing a orange hat with a bow on it,a dress that matches the hat,pink shoes, and blonde hair that were tied up in a short pigtails. She appears to with a rope around her neck with her arms tied up and her ankle was tied up with the other bended to look like a four. But the image was upside down it makes it look like she was hanged by her ankle instead.

While Carrie looks in a disturb matter of how graphic it was and as to why the author put that image in his story. Gumball who still keeps his stoic face. He then goes back to reading the book. While Carrie sees someone spying on them.

"Although the story did end with her dead. But I think this library has the extended version of this puppet's story that I haven't read yet."

"Sure.. whatever floats your boat kid". The ghost girl disappears form the table and pops out of nowhere behind the chair Clare was at scaring her as she falls from the chair with the book falling on her face.

"(Screams)".

"Why were you spying on us"? The ghost asking the mopy teen who was just getting up after being

"I wasn't spying on you. I was waiting for him (points to Gumball) to leave."

"So what do you have against him"?

"If want to know yesterday he almost cause me to miss the bus then he came to my house even though I didn't what him there because he doesn't understand sarcastism. Then somehow he got into my bed and nothing else happened.. Clare then refuses to say anything else to avoid more embarrassment.

While the ghost girl in front of her had a mischievous look on her face also letting out a chuckle.

"Look if you don't want tell me more about what happened last night with your boyfriend then it's none of my business Clare". She then winks at teen with her having her mouth open in shock then it's turns to a massive red on her face with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND"! She screams at the ghost so everyone can heat. While librarian tells her to be quiet with a shh. This alerts the blue feline to there table.

"Oh it's just you Clare. You know that you need quiet around the library so-".

"Shut up". She slaps the book from Carrie's hand but when it falls underneath the goth book is a pink one with rainbows and a chibi unicorn on it called "The Magic Of Friendship" on it.

Clare and Gumball paused then look down seeing that for a moment to see the book. Then there eyes see Carrie who's mouth was open in a mix of embarrassment and stick with her face now a strawberry with red cheeks on it.

The ghost gasped at this then picks up the two books.

"You two didn't see ANYTHING" Then Carrie disappears humiliated.

There was an awkward silence between the feline and the moody them breaks the silence still mad at the feline.

"Do not talk to me at all during school." Her was squinting at him as she pointing her finger.

"So you want to hangout after school"?

"Sure I would love too cause I you don't keep making me feel like the Universe is against me everytime your come around to see me." She was being sarcastic again. With a clearly face smile then has an angry face as she storms off.

"I'm guessing she enthusiastic about hanging out with me." Still being sarcasm blind about what she said

~After School

The rest of the school day was normal but at gym Gumball manage to use his athletic skills against the students who they were playing dodgeball. Then defeats the opposing tram in an instant. Gumball was confused as to why Tobias stared crying when he saw him without his shirt including all the boys who were also shocked as well about how buff the twelve years old feline is.

During lunch Jamie who was mad at Gumball because of what happened in the gym. Intimates the feline but allows her to beat him up as one as not destory her self-esteem and was informed not to get anymore fights at school because of Nicole told him too.

While some of the students now thinks the rumors of yesterday weren't true. Except for Penny, William, and an irritated 8 bit spider who can tell when someone is taking a dive. He decides to take matters in his own hands when he sees the feline tommorow.

At the school entrance Clare walking outside when she noticed that Gumball was walking along side her. She ties to lose him by walking really fast but he continues to follow her . The teen then starts to lose her temper and turns around to see the cat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME"? She screams at the cat who was following her.

"To hangout with like you said you would." The cat replied.

"Huh"?

Then a pause happened and then the blue feline realized something.

"...You were being sarcastic about that weren't you."

"Yes you dumbass. So why don't you hangout with other friends the eyeball and the ghost."

"Carrie left school early due to her saying it was an "family emergency" but I think it was because of she was secretly reading that Pony book and left out in embarrassment. William on the other hand told me that he has to be somewhere with his family saying that "I wouldn't tolerate his brother as he is full of himself."

"You can understand what that eyeball is saying to you"?

"Yes I can cause have some form of telepathy as I can hear someone's thoughts but it's not really strong." The feline explains to the teen about this ability.

"Okay I'm just gonna go now cause it's been a long day so see ya kid.?" Clare eyes squinted with a unsure look then turns to walk away from the feline.

"But I want to ask you about advice." Gumball still walks with her.

She stops for a minute after hearing that.

"Excuse me"?

"I wanted your advice on how to talk to her".

"You mean the girl you told me about yesterday"?

The blue kitten twiddles his thumbs while his eyes were looking at the sidewalk. Clare noticed how that her ears were down as if he was embarrassed when he telling her this.

"So why don't you ask your friends or your mom about this?"

"Well ma'am isn't the sensitive type and I'm not sure if the other ever been on dates due to me not asking them and plus I just meet them. I thought you might be able to help me with this cause I think you're mature about this sense you seem to be reliable on these things."

"Look I have been in a relationship once back when I was in Detroit. (Sounds bitter for a moment) But after I moved away he broke up with me and it was with a text."

Then she shouts to the sky in an angry tone. With her middle in the air.

"Seriously WHO BREAKS UP WITH SOMEONE BY TEXTING WELL F$ YOU GARY. I NEVER NEEDED YOU ANYWAY. SO YOU AND THAT BITCH MARTHA CAN GO SCREW YOURSELVES !" She breathes heavily then turns to Gumball.

"So I will tell you one thing about how to girls work."

"Really". He was waving his tail back and forth like a dog despite being a feline. Which Clare kinda find a bit adorable.

"Yes really". Saying this with a fake smile.

"What is it"?

"They like it when the boy keeps there distances from them."

"How far"?

Clare pushes him four steps from her.

"Further". Gumball moves two steps. "Further". Walks two steps again. Further. Walks two steps again but is now on another street.

"Is this good" He shouted at the teen who was far away.

"Perfect now keep that distance from me". Saying this with a thumbs up as she walks away but he still follows her.

"So does this mean we're friends"? The feline asking Clare.

"If by that either a walking nuisance or like an annoying little brother then somewhat." She shouted at him.

"Okay sis." He shouted.

"Do not call me that". She screamed back. While she was walking back home the blue cat followed her like a pet who was with his owner. Although he was still annoying but she doesn't see him as that irritating that much after there first encounter. But she was feeling a little calmer now.

~Elmore Hospital

Juilus was getting out of the Elmore hospital with an arm cast on his right hand. He can still feel the sting from the brawl yesterday. While he was outside a boy who was around twelve was there waiting for him.

He was a tall cyclops with a very slim blue body. He had a single large eye located in the center of his face with a pink iris. He has extremely long, skinny limbs, pink hands, and an over-sized head. His body is very thin and is covered by a pair of red shorts, an orange sleeved yellow T-shirt, and a brown backpack. He had medium-length brown hair, which covered part of his eye. He also wore dark orange shoes with blue laces.

He didn't seem happy at all with the bomb kid.

"You know provoking her son is just as worst as pissing her off." The cyclops with his arms folded.

"Can it Ross. How was supposed to know the kid could run and punch like a tank." Sounding bitter after he and his crew where taken down like a bunch of chumps.

"First all Julius that kid looks just like that cop second my name is-" gets interrupted. As the bomb guy glares at him.

"Hey I know who that bitch is Raj and I don't care. Don't worry about the feline I'm going to get someone far stronger and worse then me to take him down. Also I sent Reaper to take down that goldfish that send us after the mutt that slaughtered us." He said with a grin thinking of the one he's mentions beating the daylights out of that stone face brat.

"Heh heh heh I'm going to enjoy seeing that blue freak beg for his life after she's done with him."

"Yeah..just like how he beated you to the point you were sobbing and begging for him to st-." The Cyclops saying this sarcastically.

"SHUT UP ROY"!

"My name is Rob. Why is everyone keep forgetting it "? Sounding displeased about this as the two leave the hospital. Until a thought came to his mind.

"Speaking of Reaper I haven't heard from him since last night. You think something happened to him"?

"He's probably beating up some brats that annoyed him or whatever. I'll call him later after the others get out." Saying this to Rob in a nonchalant way as they continue to walk away from the hospital.

~Saguaro House

A noise is heard as Carmen is beating a punching bag repeatedly with the image of Gumball on it with his eyes replace with an X drawn on it. She continues to beat it until she gets tired then stop to catch her breath. She removes her bandana as she lays down on her bed.

Her room color was indigo constant of alot of Heavy Metal and Punk Rock band posters on her walls,a statue of a hummingbird on the top of her shelf with some smaller ones with it,Some books about architecture,how to eat healthier, Hummingbirds, Anger: Taming a Powerful Emotion and of Mayan Mythology,Dead of the Dead skulls that are decorated on her mirror and her bed sheets. Including a picture with an image of herself when she was younger with someone with her who was also a cactus plant.

"(Groans) I really can't stand that guy. Everytime I look at his face I just want to punch him." In her thoughts thinking of the blue feline she meet while she was playing hooky from school.

"(In her thoughts)Why did he kept looking at me like he was braindead of something and his face turned all red when I approached him." Carmen thinking of Gumball.

But was still want nothing to do with him.

"Seriously first he mistakes me for a boy,then he compares me to a watermelon, and finally he saw me crying."

"Carmen dinner will be ready in ten minutes". Her mother shouted for her daughter to come out.

"OKAY MOM." The cactus shouted back.

Then she hears her phone ringing on her bed. The cactus girl picks it up,then places it next to her branch.

"What do you want."

...

"Really you can't be serious."

...

"That wuss took all of you out."

...

"Very well then Oppenheimer I'm going to make sure that furball will be in the ICU when I'm done with him."

She ends the call with Juilus. Now clenching her fist and grinding her teeth while glaring at the ceiling.

" I going to make you regret of ever meeting me Watterson".

"CARMEN"! Her father shouted to come to the dinner table.

"I HEARD MOM THE FIRST TIME PAPA." She shouted back at her while walking out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Incomplete Elmore

Part 3

~Krueger Household

Carrie is typing on the computer in her room which the walls are a shade of black, multiple books of monsters,Allen Edgar Poe poetry, the bed had a mix of purple and dark blue sheets and gray pillows with a ghosts face on it,a Ouija board on her shelf. Posters on her wall consist of alot of goth things although some of Princess Pony on them as well.

When the ghost rabbit walks towards her room eating chips. Seeing the ghost girl who's on the computer.

"So (munches on food but goes right through him) whatcha doing Carr?" The rabbit ask the ghost.

"I'm busy working on something." As she continues typing.

"Oh is it a novel?" Curious about it what Carrie was doing.

"No Lapin It's a curse."

"Huh"? He looks at the computer screen and it reads "You are now cursed. If you don't forward this email to ten people, The Snatcher will first take your money, then he will take your friends, then your family."

"Don't you think that this is a little extreme Caroline"? Sounding unsure about this.

"Listen Lapin the first thing I'm going to focus on is getting my dad back then I'll help get your memories back okay." Saying this in a stern look.

"What happens if this doesn't work. Isn't there any other way then this?"

"(Sighs) This is the only way". She then forwards the email. But she's thinks its unlikely someone would be stupid enough to ignore it. Lapin walks towards her concerned about her.

"So what are you gonna do now?" He asks her.

"Now I just have to wait." She then turns off the computer then grabs her backpack then leaves her room.

"We're ya going?" Lapin follows her.

"I'm going to school. So I need you to stay here."

"But WHY?" With puppy dog eyes.

"Last time you left the house you somehow got the entire town to do a musical number." Carrie being the only one to remember that. As she opens the door and leaves the house leaving the ghost rabbit behind.

"The song was really catchy." He screams as she take the school bus as it drives away. Leaving him alone until he hears a certain music.l from his large ears. What was driving away from the home was an ice cream truck driven by Larry.

"ICE CREAM!" Lapin leaves the house but goes back to lock the door first then he chases after the truck like an excited child.

"ICE CREAM YAY!" As the Ghost rabbit runs a red van is seen driving away somewhere.

~School

Class was normal as usual for the blue feline. Except that some of his classmates are still wary of him. . With Penny and an 8 bit spider were glaring at him. Rob on the other hand was cautious about him. The feline was next to him at the desk.

"What do you want".The cyclops questioning the furball.

"Do you need any assistance with the assignment Bob?" The feline asks.

"No I'm pretty sure I can handle this on my own. So just go away right now." Saying this in a quiet voice and it's Rob not Bob Using his hand to shoe home away. Which then Gumball went back what he was doing.

"Very well Mob".

Hearing that he got his name wrong again gets a bit ticked off.

"It's Rob." Saying this in a muttering tone.

"Sorry Glod". Gumball apologizing but got the name wrong the third time. Which causes the Cyclops to lose his temper as he breaks his pencil in two then get off his seat then shouts at the light blue feline.

"MY NAME IS ROB YOU DULL MONOTONED SMARTASS"!

Then somehow Rob's face slams into Gumball's desk so hard it's shatters with such brute force. As if he was controlled by someone with telekinesis.

Willaim's eye returns to it's normal green one as he goes back to focus on his assignment. When Rob tries to get back up he then gets possessed as his body turns into a very dark green with him repeatedly slapping himself in the face.

"(CARRIE/ROB) Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow STOP HITTING YOURSELF,STOP HITTING YOURSELF."

After another slap which knocks the cyclops boy out with a groan in pain. Carrie comes out of his mouth then returns to her seat after spitting on his face. After that the ghost girl returns to her seat with a hmpt.

Ms Simion not caring about this at all was enjoying his misery. Then continues to write on the chalkboard of the lesson they were doing.

~Cafeteria

During lunch Gumball is sitting on a table with him are Willaim, Carrie,a flower with pink petals and Masami.

"Was that really nesseary for both of you to do that to Sob?" The feline questions the two floating individuals sitting next to him on both sides as he was in the middle of the table.

"Don't worry about him Nicolas. Rob's always cranky." Carrie telling the feline in her usual disinterest look.

"Hold on your names actually Nicolas and your go by something stupid like Gumball for a nickname?" Masami with one of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yes but do prefer the name Gumball more."

The cloud girl just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever furball". As she then starts to sip her drink.

"Okay Masumi ". Gumball starts eating his sandwich.

"It's Masami". She corrects him in annoyance.

"Oh sorry Masami". He then pets her head gently as an apology. This only gets ticks marks start appearing on her with her face turning red in embarrassment.

"What did I told you about petting me." The cloud girls cloud turning into a Strom cloud as if warning him. He removes his paw from the top of her head.

"I forget last time. Sorry again it's just that your really fluffy."

"Do I look like a cat to you?" She saids this to Gumball who looks at her with cat ears,wiskers and a tail appear on the cloud girl with a meow.

"Yes."He said this honestly to her which then makes the cloud girls face to turned pink with a shade of red with a puffed up cloud then she electrocuted Gumball again with her lighting.

Then the flamboyant flower child then speaks to him.

" Speaking of pets. Penny recently got a new pet spider. She named it Mr Snuggles."

"Hm how about that she got a new pet good for her."

"She still hates you for what you did to her pet you know." William telling him this.

"I already know that."

"Well I can't blame her Leslie I mean he killed her pet." Carrie points to Gumball.

"It was self defense." Gumball trying to justify it.

"How would you feel if Penny killed your pet in front of you?" Masami questions Gumball.

"That would be unlikely because Mom doesn't allow pets in the house." The four look at confusion at he himself is a cat.

"So what does that make you then"? Masami questions him.

Gumball decides to avoid this question.

"But I do have a pet. It's not an animal but it's more of a plant. A Venus flytrap which I named Aphrodite."

Lesile looks in confusion after hearing this.

"You have a Venus flytrap and you named it Aphrodite"?

"Yes. You think I would named the plant Venus that just ridiculous. But I think you like Aphrodite Lesile. He uslluay gets along well with girls like you Leslie."

They all have there jaws drop in silence except for William after what he said to Leslie. Leslie looks very offended.

"I'M A BOY YOU TWIT". The flower screams at him. Gumball just looks at him in silence and blinks his eyes twice as to process this.

".. Really cause you sound feminine, You wear makeup,you hangout with girls alot and your names Leslie."

"Lelise can be a boys name. My cousin saids it's a great name for me!

"..Who"?

"PENNY! ME AND HER ARE COUSINS YOU INSENSITIVE BRUTE!" He then storms off from the table in a fit.

"There cousins?" Gumball wondering how a plant and some werid peanut girl with hollow eye is related to a flower.

"You didn't know that?" Masami looks at him in a puzzled expression.

"He never told me is last name. Speaking of which I don't know any of your last names are." He looks at all of them.

"It's Yoshida as in the daughter of the owner of The Rainbow Factory." She said in smugness.

"..Okay". Saying in his normal almost deadpan voice.

"Mines Lokowitchki Watterson." The ghost answers him.

"I thought your last name was Kruger?" William looking at the ghost.

"No that's my mom's last name." Carrie assuming William was talking to her.

"So what about them?" Gumball points to the other kids in the cafeteria. Carrie then points to the kids calling each of there last names.

"Wilson(Trying to flirt with Clare who hits him with a tray),Rex(Tina roaring at some kids who run from her),Russo(Jamie sitting and eating),Banana(Joe laughing), Fitzgerald (Penny with her hands together with a fist glaring at him.), Jötunheim( Hector outside the school), Mccormick( Anton accidentally being eaten by another student) Keane (Alan waving happily to them while William is "glaring" at him.) Misteltein( Loki having soup with has a rabbit foot in it.) And...(Rob eating at the table) that's pretty much it(Rob frowns when Carrie said that.)

"So what about you Willaim don't you have one"? Carrie assuming the eyeball can hear him.

"I share it with my brother that's all I'm saying." William's telekinesis starts to shake table a bit not wanting to discuss anymore of it. Assuming Carrie understood what he said.

"I'm pretty sure he told me that he shares his last name with his brother." Gumball answers for him.

"He's has a brother"? Masami with a mix of minor confusion after hear this.

William eye turns red then he uses his telekinesis to lift the table then throw it out of the window. The Eyeball just glares at the cloud girl the flys away from the cafertria in a bad mood if you could tell.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like to talk about his family." Gumball with his nonchalant expression while stating the obvious.

"Ya think?" Carrie turns her head a bit to see the feline.

~After School

It was after the bell rang the students were leaving the school .Gumball was going to hang with Carrie but she and William got detention for disrupting the class.

He was now walking with Clare and Darrel who decided to join with due to them going near a place he was planning on going after school.

"So what where you two doing yesterday after school? Cause I noticed that Nicol- I mean Gumball was following you."? Darrel looking at Clare in confusion.

The moody teen sighs with her hand on her face.

"Apparently this one (points to the feline) wanted to talk to me about advice on a girl he has a crush on."

"...Uh what"? Darrel unsure what Clare just said to him. But Gumball spoked up.

"I thought she could help me with this cause I think Clare most likely knows how the female moody preteen mind works." He then pats the teen on her back. He tries to smile with all his teeth showing, his eyes very wide as if he trying to be polite but it comes off really creepy like a killer in a horror movie.

While Darrel is creeped out by this,while Clare just shoots a glare at the feline.

"Gumball...what the first thing I told you not to do?"

The felines face returns to his usual disinterest face.

"That girls like it when boys give them space to breathe." He moves two steps away from her.

"And what else?"

"Not to make them uncomfortable."

"Yes. They would want a smile that would bring joy and reasurance to them. Not one they see before there killed in a slasher movie." Saying this happy smile with her hugging herself then turn to horrified while proving her point.

"Yeah...You really need to work on that Gumball'. Darrel saying this after seeing that.

"Anyway so who is this girl he's been crushing on lately?" Darrel asking Clare for the name.

"Well her name is-

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU WATTERSON".

This cause the trio to turn around and see the 8 bit spider Ocho. By the look of his angry 8 bit face he was asking for trouble.

"Ocho "? Gumball wonders what his classmate from school his doing here.

"Want to know why I came here?' He glares at the feline.

"Your going to walk with us to Joyful Burger?" He said this not threaten at all.

"Well if your paying-WHAT NO. I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" He gets more intense after yelling at him.

"Why"?

The spider gets more irritated.

"I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU LET JAMIE WIN. NO ONE THAT BUFF COULD'VE BEEN TAKEN DOWN SO EASILY. LET ALONE IT WOULD'NT BEEN A DRAW."

This causes Clare and Darrel to look at Gumball in a confused and curious expression.

"Wait did he say he's buff"? Both said it in there thoughts.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW. IT'S TIME FOR PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE CABBIT". Ocho screams as he was about to change at them.

Gumball then lands his fist on the 8 bit spider's face. That sends him inside the wall of a building near them. Surprising both Darrel and Clare who were next to him. While Gumball has the same stoic face he had as if nothing happened.

"..What the What was that"? Clare wondering this after she saw him easily take down Ocho.

The feline turn to his friends.

"So we should get going then." He starts to walk towards to where the restaurant is. Then the other two teens follow him.

"Uh Gumball what did Ocho mean by your "buff"? Darrel awkwardly asks him.

Gumball turned his head to see him.

"It must've been when they saw me in the showers. I have been training with my mom for eight years. It was very intense training. It was to make sure I wouldn't get beat up all the time and not to be a complete joke to her."

"Your mom sounds harsh". Clare saying in a bit of concern of him.

"You have no idea." Darrel saying in in fear. Due to meeting Officer Watterson a few years ago.

~A Few Minutes Later

Then something she remembered what Ocho said earlier.

"What did that spider called you a-"

"So we meet again Watterson".

This causes the three to turn infront of them.

"(In her thoughts) Seriously why am I getting interpreted today."

Julius appears infornt of them still having the cast on his right hand after the fight with Gumball two days ago. He has a sinister smile on his face knowing what's about to happen. The bomb guy notices two other people with the feline.

"It's also appears that weenie and mopy came along with ya today fido." While Darrel being nervous a bit. Clare on the other hand looks in annoyance.

"So your Julius"? In a questioningly while rubbing her chin.

"That's right". With is arms crossed.

"The guy who got beaten up so badly that bawled like a baby". Saying this in a bored manner while pointing at him.

"HEY THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL"! His fuse gets smaller with tick marks growing on his head. His left fist clenches in rage.

"He recovered alot faster then I thought he would." Gumball saying this to Clare and Darrel.

"Yeah the last kid that tried to mess with you was in the hospital for a few months." Darrel saying this as if he knew this already.

"Wait what"?

"It happened four years ago Clare. When I was a bit-"

"IF YOU LOSERS DONE TALKING I WANT TO BACK ON MY REVENGE ON THAT MUTT." Julius shouting at them.

"So you want a rematch from him. You do know your gonna end up black and blue again right?"

"Can it Pooper."

"IT'S COOPER YA DUNCE ." She shouted at the thug.

"You really think stupid enough to fight that freak again?" He angrily points at them.

"Yes". Clare saying this in a bored manner.

"Most likely." Gumball saying this bluntly.

"A little." Darrel being honest but also nonchalant.

The bomb boy get more frustrated as his bomb starts to gets more shorter.

"(Groans but breathes a bit) I'm not gonna fight you...she is". His left hand thumbs points to the one behind him.

The one in one in question was a female cactus wearing a bandana. Her fist was on her hand as she was cracking her knuckles. She appears to be very angry when she sees the three people in front of her. She then notices the feline in the middle of the trio who was frozen which she thinks is fear.

"You have got to be kidding me YOU AGAIN!" She points to Gumball in rage of seeing him. She hated that blank look on his face as if he thinks he's better then her.

This causes Julius,Clare and Darrel to look at Gumball who was still frozen.

"(In thought) Wait they know each other?" All three said in there heads.

"Wait is that Carmen you were talking me about"? Clare asking the feline who only just nods.

"We need to run now." Darrel trembling in fear.

"Why"? Clare again.

"That girl is La Doncella De Fuego of Franklin Jr High".

"Wait" what?

"It means The Maiden Of Fire in Spanish." Gumball telling Clare about her title.

"She's known as one of the most vicious deliqulents in that middle school. She causes countless fights over that school, vandalizes the city streets and buildings, she also keeps skipping school daily plus she's has a short fuse." Darrel warning Clare about Carmen.

"(In thought)You've got to be kidding me? This is the girl Gumball asked me for advice on how to talk to her?" Clare viewing this as absurd. While Gumball just stands there looking at the cactus.

"So wuss you brought that weenie and your girlfriend with you for your beating." Carmen walking towards Gumball while Darrel hid in the bush in fear.

"Okay Carmen is it Gumball isn't my boyfriend."

"Of course she isn't. Clare's my big sister." Gumball correcting the cactus.

"NO I'M NOT"! She shouts at the cat.

"I AM NOT GOING DOWN SO EASILY WATTERSON"! Ocho charging towards the feline after recovering from that hit. The eight bit spider misses but is about to hit the cactus girl.

"HEY GET OUTTA MY WAY YA PRICK". The spider then fired a 8 bit bolt at the cactus girl. But it just bounced off her Cacti body.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU EIGHT BIT PIECE OF S $"!

She charges at the spider as he continues to fire at her while still charging at her as well.

He tries to slam her with his body. But grabs his face then starts repeatedly punching him in the face as her fist were so rapid that it appears that she had multiple hands hitting the 8 bit insect.

He tries to use his combo move up,down,up,down,left,right,left, right B. But before he got to A the Cactus girl kicks so hard in the face it's sends the 8 bit punk into the sky screaming Aaaaaa with a twinkle in the sky.

This causes Clare to look in shock then flees into the bush were Darrel was and Julius to grin evilly as seeing one pain in the neck gone.

Carmen still angry looks at Gumball still not sounding tried after beating up Ocho. With three tick marks on her face.

"COME ON"! The Cactus girl then starts repeatedly punching the felines body,but he doesn't feel a thing. Still keeping the same blank look as she keeps hitting him.

"Stop standing there and fight me." The feline looks down to see her. Then he turns his eyes to the bush where his friends were.

Clare pops out of the bush with some branches and leaves in her hair and her thumb up inside her sleeve.

"Go for it." Saying this with a blank look with twinkles surrounding her.

Carmen appearing more humanoid with braided hair that was tied in a bun in the back. She word the bandana on her head,with bandages on her arms, a white t shirt and teal shorts. She was growling like an angry dog about to strike with Julius behind her with a smug smile.

"I saw some of the graffiti that you made.." Carmen is still growling at him.

"...and I think it looks really cool. You're a wonderful artist."

"Huh" ? This causes the cactus girl's face to have a pink shade after hearing his compliment.

"What the hell? Julius after hearing this.

"Can you teach me of how to spray paint like that sometime?"

This causes Carmen to blush a bit with her arm rubbing her back in embarrassment.

"Umm well I... don't think I'm... that great of...an artist.." Saying this as if she has no idea what to say.

"Are You Serious"? Julius just looks in confusion off of what is going on.

Gumball turns his head to see Clare in the bushes. He gives a thumbs up and a wink. While Carmen is twiddling her fingers with her face a bit red.

"Good enough...?". With a sweat down behind her.

"I can't believe that actually worked"? Darrel in his thoughts after Gumball complements the thug.

Gumball then bends downs then puts his paw on top of the cactus girl's head . This startles the cactus girl while the other three look in shock.

"WHAT IS HE DOING"! All three saying this in shock.

Carmen looks up to where Gumball is. Her face has a look of embarrassment and confusion. When he sees Gumball's face it looks as if he was attempting to smile but it comes off as terrifying and creepy.

" You know by looking at you. I figured out that your a Carnegiea gigantea a Saguaro cacti is one of the defining plants of the Sonoran Desert. are large, tree-like columnar cacti that develop branches (or arms) as they age, although some never grow arms. These arms generally bend upward and can number over 25. Saguaros are covered with protective spines, white flowers in the late spring, and red fruit in summer." Gumball explaining this to the cacti girl.

"Umm...where are you going with this."? Carmen confused as to what is he talking about and his smile is creepy her out.

The feline face then returns to more nervous one.

"Okay what I'm trying to say is..." He pauses for a few seconds then saids to her in Spanish.

"Que eres una linda chica Carmen". With the same attempt to smile but shows his fangs which comes off as scary to say the least.

Carmen after hearing this has a suprised look on her face with red covering her green body now matching her bandana. It's either his creepy face or what he said to her . That Carmen punches the feline in the left eye sending him to the ground.

"Uh...Just...stay...away..form...me..or.. I'll...I...will...clobber you." She was stuttering with a mix of embarrassment."That's right if I see you again I WILL DESTORY YOU WATTERSON". She returns to angry state but she was hiding the redness of her face.

The cactus then runs away after hitting him.

"Hey wait where you going. Aren't you going to finish him off.?" Julius screaming at her to come back.

Then Darrel and Clare got out of the bush then to Gumball. Who has a black eye on his left eye with a face with an unsure look on his face.

"Is he going to be alright"? Clare asking the hotdog about the blue cat feeling a bit concerned for him.

"It's gonna take alot more then that to put him down. So he'll be fine. Darrel saying this nonchalantly.

Then Julius walks towards them intending on beating all three of them,with his fist hitting his palm.

"Well if you losers are done talking. There's nothing gonna stop me from kicking your Ahh-"

The bomb boys body gets slammed into the wall repeatedly when making pain noises, then his body floats up spins around, then is thrown while screaming along the way into a nearby building causing the glass on the wall to shatter.

The two wondered what just happened but then they turn there heads to see William who's red eye then returns to it's green color. Then the flaoting eyeball turns too see them.

"Uh... thanks I guess"? Clare unsure to respond to this.

The flaoting eyeball then flies to Gumball who then stands up with a blank stare on his face as if he's trying to grasp something.

"If you're wondering I saw Ocho flying from the distance then I flew to where he was and saw that bomb guy attacked him so I cut him down." William "telling" Gumball while the other two couldn't hear what he said.

"Well actually it wasn't Julius that did that. It was a girl that he had crush on that punched. But he was invading he space so she knocked him out." Darrel telling William what really happened as if he was sure that William was misunderstanding the situation.

"So where yo guys doing anyway?" The eyeball asking the feline.

"..." The feline doesn't respond.

"Gumball"? The eyeball asking him again.

Then Clare taps the felines shoulder.

"Nicolas". The teen saying his real name which cause him to get out of his trance.

"Huh"? He turns his head left and right and sees that William is with them now.

"Umm sorry about that William. It's just head has been acting strange since I meet her."

"You mean the girl that kicked your butt. If you want me to make sure she leaves you alone then-".

"That won't be nessaery. It was my fault I provoked her and I don't want to see her hurt at all." He then felt his face feeling warm but feels that he might've just have a cold or something.

"Anyway do you wanna join us cause we're going to Joyful Burger and if you want you can come with us. The feline asked the flaoting eyeball.

William felt a little werid about this due too this someone actually inviting him to hangout with him.

"...Sure as long as I don't have go home for a few hours." William nods his eye.

The four of them then continue to walk towards the restaurant. Darrel being a bit creeped out by William who was looking at him.

"This is going to be a long day". The nervous hot dog saying this in his mind as he walked with his friends.

~Joyful Burger

The place in question was a fast food restaurant/chain with has multiple franchises that were around all in Elmore. Its primary employee is Larry, who is the cashier of the restaurant.( Although you all probably already knew that anyway.)

Carrie who is inside the restaurant who looks very mad. She was looking for something or someone who she last saw entering the place. She jumps in the ball pit as she saw him jump in there while avoiding her.

"I know you in there Lapin so quit hiding and come out here. YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE"! She screams as she pops out of the ball pit. Along with the cloak rabbit who was fleeing from her.

"But I'm so hungry. I have to eat or I'll die"? He complains like a kid.

"You're already dead. You don't need to eat anything."

"But what about you. I saw you eating after you possessed that boy"?

"That's different Lapin. Unlike me no one can see you. So you need to go home before you cause any"-

The doors of the restaurant rings. Then Carrie sees Gumball along with three others from school with him. The feline notices Carrie who looks in shock. But then Carrie throws Lapin into the ball pit before he sees Gumball.

"Carrie is that you"? As he sees Carrie who has a forced grin.

"Oh hey Nicolas, and you brought along Clare and William and...The Hot Dog Guy." She forget his name.

"My name's Darrel." The sunglass wearing weeine replied. He then looks directly at the writer with a disapproving scowl at being called a weenie.

"Oh right so what brings you guys here"? Carrie stalling them while Lapin escapes through the ball pit going right through the ground and out of the store.

"We were going to eat here. So right now we're finding some seats do we can sit and and eat. If you want to join your going to have to pay for your own food Carrie." Clare informing Carrie in her usual bored matter.

" That sounds great I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys at all." Saying this while rubbing the back of her head as she turns her head to make sure that he was gone. The four were walking away to find a table. Then Carrie soon follows them knowing Lapin is returning home.

~30 minutes later

At the table Darrel and Gumball were in one table discussing about something while Clare, Carrie and William were on the one next to them. Clare and Carrie were on one side while William was at the opposite end of the table.

They all gotten there food which then Carrie and Clare were starting at William who was looking at his tray that had one hamburger, fries and a drink. With sweatdrops behind both girls as they were unsure about the flaoting eyeball with wings.

Clare then turns to see Carrie.

"How does he even eat"? Clare asks the ghost girl who claims to be punk rock.

"I don't know. Maybe if we wait and watch, We'll find out soon." Carrie whispers back to the emo girl.

Then William unleashes a screeching sound as his eye opens to reveal small fangs inside his eye with is a mouth that's drooling.

Then the two girls look in suprised seeing William devouring the entire food including the tray.

Clare was speechless after what she saw while Carrie just one uttered this one line.

"Cool".

Gumball and Darrel turn to see William eating as the crunching sounds was really loud.

"So that's how he eats"? Gumball looking in suprised that the eyeball does have a mouth.

"If you thing the way he eats is strange then you should see how his brother eats." Darrel thinking in disgust as he remembers something that happened earlier today.

The eyeball creature eye turns red while glaring at the hot dog when he mentions his sibling. Gumball then changes the subject before William has a chance to strike at Darrel.

"So anyway the book I got yesterday." Gumball pulls The Adventures Of Niccochio out of his backpack. " For some reason the book turns from a novel." He opens a page of the book where it still was a novel with words on the page. Then turns the page of the book to reveal and image of The Blue Fairy getting punched in the face. Along with other images with the words in bubbles you would see in a manga or comic book.

"Into a graphic novel when it's in the middle of the story". The feline shows this to the others who are confused by this. Clare takes the book from him and continues to turn the pages of the book then stops when she sees Nicocchio tears her human skin off to reveal her puppet form with donkey ears. She looks disturb as this book was very graphic and violent something Carrie or Jamie would love. She wonders how could this book was even for children in the first place.

"That's ... odd this never happened in the movie".

"Movie"? Gumball unsure what she was talking about.

"Well in the end of the movie Nico turns into a real person after saving her dad from the whale. Although those kids got turned into donkeys and the bad guys were never punished so might've been a bittersweet ending at best." Clare thinking the movie she watched when she was younger wasnt as pleasant then she thought it was.

Clare seeing more and more of the book Gumball was reading. As it was very violent and graphic but notices some pages missing with the story ending with Nicocchio being eaten the Dreaded Dogfish.

"Huh talk about a downer ending". Clare saying in in her thoughts.

"Maybe it's due to the fact that the story's original ending with her being hanged. Is the reason that no one bothered to read further ahead into the book." William telling Gumball this.

"That and the cover has the character being as the cover of the book". Carrie closing the book to the cover to reveal it.

"Again how did this story end up as a "bright and cheerful" Misney movie again"? Darrel after looking at all the brutal moments in the book.

"Yeah they cut out all the good stuff to make it child friendly with a bunch of cheesy songs". Carrie annoyed except for that one song in the movie which she hums in her sleep.

Then the moody teen remembers what Ocho said earlier to them.

"Say Gumball"? The feline turns to Clare.

"So what did Ocho said about you being a cabbit? What did he mean by that."?

"Well that's because my dad was a rabbit and mom is a cat." Gumball takes off one of his shoes to reveal a rabbit foot with was longer then his shoe underneath. Then opens his lower jaw to reveal a rabbit tooth in the front of his lower jaw.

This confuses Clare, Carrie and William expect for Darrel who already knew this.

"Uh how does his feet even fit in those shoes."? Clare saying this in her thoughts.

"Wait did he say rabbit"? Carrie thinking in her thoughts after he saids that his dad was a rabbit.

"You're a hybrid"? William with his eye shirk trying to express his confusion.

"..Yes". The cabbit answers him.

"So where is your dad anyway Nic-" Darrel covers Clare's mouth.

"Just you warn you Clare never mention his dad to Officer Watterson. That one of the many ways to get in her bad side." He sounds terrified if someone mentions him.

"So how terrifying is this women anyway"? Clare sees Carrie, William trembling was Gumball has a cold glare.

Then they hear police sirens outside. The five see through a window. What appears to be a bunch of police officers made of food standing there bored except for the Donut Chief who was eating a donut. With Officer Watterson beating the everliving daylights out of Fecilty Parham with a baton for stealing a car and endangering the citizens while threatening the Police Commissioner. Then when she tries to hit back Nicole tasers her while shoving her in the police car then slamming the deranged women in the face with the door after handcuffing her.

Clare just looks in horror of what just happened. While the other three just go back into what they were doing. With Gumball being the only one who stayed with her.

"Welcome to Elmore. Were cops run this town, lead by the Ice Queen." Gumball telling the moody teen saying this in a monotone voice. While holding a death glare at his mother who is driving away with the criminal who is locked up.

" Just what the actual what is going on in this bizarre town"? Clare saying this in her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Incomplete Elmore

Part 4

~Downtown In A Building

Julius regains consciousness a few hours later with was late at night,as he gets up from the ground.

"(Groans) Ugh my head. That damn mutt and those losers manage to beat me again." He punches the wall in anger after another humiliating loss.

"Seriously what did he say to Carmen anyway. I couldn't understand what he was talking about, after that her face just went all red then just ran away after he punched him?"

"Tch, Guess she's nothing but a softy after all." As he spits to the ground.

"Guess I have to go back to my original plan. Once the guys find Reaper were going to beat the daylights out of that fish and Watterson. He gonna regret making A FOOL OUT OF ME!"

Ring,Ring. The sound came from his pocket as the bomb bully picks it up. The name appears on the phone is scythe.

"What's up you found Reaper yet"?

"..."

"Hey Scythe DID YOU FIND REAPER AT HIS HOUSE OR NOT".

"Well about that. I can't find his house".

"What did you mean you can't find his house it should be near that factory-."

"No what I meant was l can't his house as there is nothing here but a open field of where it shouldve been".

As the rat was on the phone. There in just a giant hole in the ground as if someone manges to ripped the entire house off the ground but left static of where I used to be.

"What so did you manage to find his parents"?

Scythe looks around the open space to find a refigurator. Confused of why is this here the rat walks towards it.

"Hello you still there"?

"Yeah but someone left a refigurator here".

"What".

The rat then opened the door of it and then two bodies fell out of there freaking him out.One body was a woman who tied up in tears in her eyes while it's impiled that she suficatted by swallowing a cloth gag in her mouth. While the other one was male who's head was chopped off with tears in his eyes as the body fell apart among impact to the ground. These were human bodies as the rat was confused by this.

"What the hell is this?" He stares at the two corpse with something written on one of them. He picks up the note from the corpse then places his phone to his ear. With fear on his eyes.

"Scythe did you find his parents"? Julius over the phone.

"I'm not sure but I think I found his parents."

"Well that's good did you ask he were he was-"

"About that Julius I'm not sure what's going on. But there dead."

"What?!"

"There's also something written on one of them. There is a note here bit it only has one word written on it."

"What does the note say"?

"... Punishment"? The rat looks confused and terrified at this. Then wonders who or what did this to the human corpses. Which he's starting to realize might be Reapers parents.

~Verde Home

Carmen is seen continuing to furiously repeating to hit the punching bag with Gumball's face on it. Until she remembers what he said to her this afternoon.

"Que eres una linda chica Carmen". This causes her face to turn red by his compliment. As the feline just told her that she was pretty. She then punches the bag so hard it flies to the corner of her room.

"Ugh Ese estúpido felino de cabeza gorda." The cactus shouts angrily in Spanish.

"When... I gets my hands on him I'm going to...".

Her face then starts to get red again but not from rage. As she then notices something about the feline when he made that creepy face,But oddly enough it was after he called her pretty which was odd as if he was trying to smile but didn't know how to. It also occurred to her wondering why he even said that and didn't try to fight back against her.

"Him...?" But she then shakes her head to remove that train of thought.

"You know what nevermind. That's just stupid of course he was just scared of me and was probably trying to avoid getting hurt by saying that to me". The cactus girl denying this as she goes to bed dreaming of his paw petting her feeling how soft it was on her prickly head.

~Oppenheimer Home

\- A Week Later

Multiple mail trucks arrive at the Oppenheimer house where Julius among with his remaining crew Scythe, Mowdown and Velvet,along with Rob who reluctantly came as to help Julius with all this mail he got.

"Ugh seriously another truck just came to drop this junk off"? Scythe seeing another truck outside while the others getting multiple packages from the trucks.

"So who ships these to you anyway Julius,did your mom get more stuff from that shopping network again"? Velvet asking the bomb guy about the items.

"No this wasn't from the shopping network at all. Plus it doesn't even say who the sender is."

The cyclops then opens one of the packages to reveal a frame with glass filled with formaldehyde with something inside of it.

"Wait are these frames,but there's no painting in them"?

"Is this what they call morden art or some crap these days." Then he notices something werid in them.

"Wait there's something werid in them".

As he was about to get a closer look at the frame, The pink teddy bear freaked out of what he saw in one of them. This alerts the other four towards the bear who was now on the floor trembling.

"What"? Velvet hearing Mowdown as he was shaking of what he saw.

"Th...Th...that's Reapers tattoo. He always has that on his face ever since the beginning of middle School." As he points the glass frame with a piece of the missing bully of there group.

This shocks three of them. While Julius denies this and orders them.

"Remove the frames and stack them all together."

Without delay Rob,Velvet, Scythe and Mowdown start putting the pieces of the frames together like a stack of dominos.

First when one fourth of the frames were together it appeared as a pair of human legs.

"What is..this"? Julius questions.

"This can't be real"? Rob looking in fear.

When it got to the lower half of the body Mowdown started to shake and tremble.

"Ugh..ugh..uahhh..I don't want to see anymore". He closes his eyes and covers his face.

"MAN UP YOU BABY"! Velvet shouting at him.

When the full body was formed Scythe then freaked out and screamed in terror of what he just saw.

Inside the 36 frames was a human who was chopped into multiple pieces started from feet first it was a horrifying way to go.

There faces were in shock and fear,as Scythe was close to vomiting, Mowdown was trembling in fear unable to usher a word, Rob and Velvet stood there in silence, finally Juilus realize that the corpse he sees right in front of him is Reaper.

"Hey Rob"? As if he was also terrified but hid it better then the others.

The cyclops looks at the bomb headed brute.

"You think that the one that killed him also". Rob asking him in horror.

"Yeah...That sick bastard killed him right in front of his parents". The bomb clenches his fist in rage knowing it was that goldfish killed Reaper to make an example of them.

Then a 1920's dynamite Bob with a mustache enters his home.

"Julius what are your friends doing here on a school day"- Then sees the body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" The scream can be heard around Elmore.

~The Awesome Store

Elsewhere in Elmore someone inside a red van,we can't see the face or body but h e does appears to be a snake covered in a blanket,He then hears a scream in the distance, he smiles inside the blanket insuring him that they got there delivery.

" Such sweet music to my ears...if I had any.' The hooded figure sadistically saying this with a smile forming on his face, but changes to annoyance due to not having eardrums. Then something comes out of the serpents shadow.

The figure appears behind him,it has a black and white appearance of a humaniod as if he came out of a manga, with a gray spiral mask with a hole in the center,black flames for hair black coat with multiple black and white rainbow on it,a belt with the words DIOV on it, his silver knee guards had a triangle shape on them, black pants and white pointy shoes like a jester.

"So I'm guessing they got there suprised gift we send to them" The strange humanoid gleefully hums.

"If there wise they'll stay out of my way,After what happened to that worm I doubt any of them would come for revenge." Then he turns to the manga creature.

"Well yeah there probably wetting themselves after seeing if what left of him. He sure did fell apart after seeing you." He laughs as he remembers few nights ago of him and another being chopping him into bits. The serpent just glares at the shadow.

"Anyway we now have to deal with one more pest." He's thinking of the blue feline that Loki meet at gets the shadows attention as he asked the serpent of of curiosity.

"His name Gumball Watterson and if Im correct about this,That feline is going to be a more then a nuisance if he's still around."

"Gumball what kind of morons name there kid after a piece of candy". The shadow mocking the cat.

"I advise you not to underestimate this brat. He alot stronger then he looks." Seeing how much the feline is capable of after disposing of the bomb and his thugs so easily.

"I got that covered. I'm just going to use THIS." The shadow has his arms behind his back as if he's being laid-back.

"I going to use this on some suckers". He pulls out an arrow with a golden point on it.

"You realize how risky using that is". The serpent cautious on using the arrow.

"I know what I'm doing. The feline wont STAND a chance against any of them." Then shadow then flies away intending to use the arrow on a certain victim.

"If they do successed, then I have dispose of them, to ensure that no one knows the secret of the arrow." The serpent glares out of the van ensuring to kill anyone who gains the power from the arrow.

~All Around Elmore

Gumball was eating cereal while on the couch focusing on his homework to double check if he got them all right. After checking them he gets a message from Darrel that reads "turn on the TV and see the news". The cabbit turns on the TV which was on the channel that had the news.

What appears is a giant live-action puppet made out of newspapers, wearing a black suit over a white shirt,along with a stripe tie.

"Good evening. I'm Kip Schlezinger, and this is Elmore News. Today Dramatic events today in downtown Elmore as the Elmore postal service delivered a corpse to a household this afternoon. We'll have Mike more these horrfiing details.

A man who had a microphone for a head which can detached along with a trech coat,Several police officers including some medics who getting something out of the Oppenheimer home where several police officers were outside including some emergency vehicles. That were bringing pieces of frame out of the house.

"Thanks Kip there was a report of a human body of a child was found and was torn into 36 pieces and then placed into these multiple frames like some kind of sick art display, as the face expression of the victim inside it was that of fear."

The microphone then points to the bird,who is wearing a post office uniform with an expression of shock as when the paramedics who were Band-Aids were carrying parts of the corpse that were in the frame.

Elsewhere while watching the same channel Clare being apathetic at first was eating her breakfast but then spits out her orange juice after seeing the corpse and seeing Gumball's mom there. William was watching his room while trying to stitch together some voodoo dolls, Carrie was watching it on her bed while Lapin was eating some leftovers, Darrel notices that his dad was one of the police men who were trying to calm someone down.

"Wait isn't that". notices that Julius was the one completely angry while the cops and his crew where trying to restrain him also to calm him

"Let me go I going to kill that brat- Gahhhh". He gets tazered in the head by one of the cops,this caused him go down in still having some spark and was twitching. His crew then dragged him back to the house.

"Do you have anything to say about this grotesque outcome"?

The Eagle stood there with his jaw dropped in silence still horrified of the outcome.

"I'll take your silence as you had no idea what was inside them."

The microphone then walks towards a giant pink doughnut along with a blue feline while we're wearing the same uniform.

"Anyway I'm with two of the officers that are investigating the crime scene, So what information do you two have on this disaster?"

"Well it's clearly that it was a murder but for now-" Before the pink doughnut the reporter Gumball turns off the television.

The cabbit then gets up from the couch,then checks his phone realizing it's actually Saturday. He looks at the list for food his mom gave him before she left early for work.

"(Sighs) Seems I'm just going to head out today. Maybe I can hangout with either Clare or Willaim after finishing this list." He ponders about this as he leaves the house.

After leaving the house he notices the sky are still glitching as they "normally" would and seeing the Robertsons with Margaret seeing the cabbit waving and smiling at him with the same sinister smile she always had ,while Mr Robertson just has the same grumpy and moody expression when he sees the kid near his home.

"Meh meh meh meh."

"I know Margaret I still can't stand that kid." The grumpy old man replied to his wife as he sees Gumball was walking away.

~Elmore Gas Station

Gumball was at the supermarket that was inside the gas station. He was almost done finding all the food that was on the list .As the cabbit was walking towards the clerk to pay for his food.

He sees Larry who was working as a clerk being threatened by a being that looks like a thumb print with a bandana covering his face like a criminal who was holding a utensil which was a rusty spoon.

"OH MY GOSH HE HAS A SPOON"! Larry then runs from the counter and into a wall knocking him out. Which then the burglar goes by the counter and grabs the money but he then sees the cabbit who has a bored expression on his face.

The criminal then walks towards the child with the rusted spoon on his hand towards his face.

"What are you looking at brat. If you cooperate with me then I wouldn't have ot use THIS on you."

The cabbit is unfazed by the threat. The cabbit then slaps the spoon off Sal's hand then grabs the burglar's right arm then breaks it with his elbow,this causing the criminal to scream in pain while holding his broken limb.

"Look I don't want to waste any of my time dealing with some low class thug who thinks that he can take on anyone with a broken utensil that's least likely to kill anyone". The cabbit then is about to punch the criminal in the face to finish him off.

But then Gumball starts to cough walking a bit backwards then starts to vomit rasher blades from his mouth.

"What the hell"? How did he get these razor blades inside me?" The cabbit looks in confusion of this outcome.

The finger print criminal then gets up with a now smug look on his face. While holding his broken arm.

"Hehehe Guess what you said is true kid,That spoon was just a how about I chose something a little more VIOLENT"! Then a sharp blade pops out of his right elbow causing some blood to come out of it.

He then lunges at the cabbit child who easily dodges his stabs. The criminal then pops out a metal fork pops out of the outside palm of his right hand then stabs Gumball in the cheek. Gumball then kicks Sal into the wall of the store.

"Not bad for being that bitches brat". Sal taunts the cabbit who then charges at him. But the cabbit feels something in his throat.

Gumball then notices in a mirror that scissors were forming in his throat.

"Wait since did when are scissors forming out of my body."? The cabbit then sees that the scissors were about to cut something very vital in his neck.

Without warning Gumball then jabs his paws inside his throat getting the scissors out of his neck before they cause a fatal injury, he screams as he gets the item out his body. After that he covers his neck with blood spilling out of it. He also noticed that Sal has disappeared while he was getting the scissors out of his body.

"What...he disappeared"? Gumball was now on the ground looking around for the criminal. But then multiple surgical blades pop out of the ground and launching towards the cabbit.

Gumball with some acrobatics skills dodges most of them but some of them got to his left leg and torso. He then grabs some of the scaples from his body waiting for the criminal to strike at him again.

"Okay I have to think for a second if I try to charge at him again he's just going to make razor blades out of my body again,plus it's getting harder to breathe now,either way I have to finish this guy off now before I died from blood loss." Gumball then notices that blades where coming out of Larry's head.

"THERE YOU ARE". The felines then throws the scissors behind him with blood coming out of the invisible background with the criminal now visible with his left foot coming off due to the scissors hitting him there.

"Gahhh My Foot you'll pay for that you damn brat". Sal shouting as the cabbit charges at the criminal intending to stab him with the scaples.

He manges to get close to criminal and stabs him repeatedly with the blades aiming for his arms,legs and face while Sal was still in pain of losing a foot. He manages to cut off the criminals right arm with the blade.

Gumball continues to stab him then his left eye causing the criminal to groan in pain then throw the child off of him. He falls towards the ground and next to the foot that Gumball cut off. Sal removes the scaple from his eye.

The next thing Gumball sees is just surprises him. What appears to him inside the severed foot is a bunch of gray creatures with hollow eyes expression horrified and stitches on there faces. He sees the detached foot and right arm then flys towards Sal with staples apperaing that reattaches the foot and arm Gumball cut off.

"You know Watterson I'm getting sick and tired of playing cat and mouse. So I'm just gonna kill a now to get reward that one eyed freak with the flame hair promised me."

"Huh-ahhhhj". Gumball then feels something coming out of his brain as another razor blade comes out of his forehead intending to cut his brain.

"Thats what I want to hear from you Watterson,I'm going to enjoy to see the look on her face when I show your corpse on the payment. It will give me nothing put pure joy just to see her cry hahaha."

"NOW SEND HIM TO OBLIVION FADE TO BLACK"! AS He orders his ability to finish the child off.

The sound of multiple gunshots are heard as they come out of Sal's body. Causing him to stop as blood land on Gumball causing him to be invisible.

"(Groans in pain) Wh...Whaaat". The criminal turns around to his horror sees Officer Doc Nicole holding a gun with multiple cops behind her.

"Surrender now or the next shot will be between your eyes.". The grown female glaring at the thumb print who looks like Swiss cheese.

Using this opportunity Gumball crawls away from them while still invisible due to the blood on him. Sal looking behind him seeing the child has escaped. A gun shot is heard as Sal's left arm is shot.

"This is your final warning get on the ground and put your hands up." Nicole demanding the criminal to surrender.

Furious that the kid escape. The thumb print criminal was now extremely furious might be due to the blood loss. He then raises his right hand intending to use his new ability. As a razor blade comes out the grown felines lwft eye as it bleeds out.

"If I'm going to die I'm gonna take you to HELL YOU DAMN COP, NOW FADE TO BL-".

A gunshot is heard with a bullet hole on the now dead criminal as he falls into the ground with blood continuing to pour out. Nicole having pulled the trigger with her now covering her now bleeding eye.

With some of the police trying to help her but she refuses it, she then cleans the wound with some medical supplies that were within the store. She then puts an eyepatch over her left eye.

One of the police officers that was a hot dog wearing sunglasses,with a police hat and badge. He sees a trail of blood that appears after Nicole shot the criminal.

"Watterson I think the criminal is dead now."

"Really what gave it away Earl". The feline said sarcastically while fixing her eye.

"No I mean was he would've died due to the blood loss he substanted,but he clearly was stab multiple times and his limbs were cut off with something"? As he was looking he sees a trail of blood towards something.

"The bullets she send to his body did the rest of the work,but i can't understand how he was able to make a razor blade come out of Doc's eye socket?"

"Who ever damage this guy is probably long gone now, besides I found these scissors covered in something"? A hamburger cop swinging the scissors.

"Do not touch you TWIT, That evidence it might still have fingerprints on them". Nicole orders the fast food police officer who gets startled by her shouting then drops them on the ground.

Nicole then orders the other cops to search the entire store for more evidence. Some of them place a blanket to cover the corpse while one calls the infirmary. Then Larry starts to regain consciousness. While feeling something sharp on his head with blood on it which he screams in fear this alerts

While this was going on Gumball manages to get to the back door of the store. Then he escapes the gas station before any if the cops could see him. He continues to run but he manages to get 2 miles from the store. He was exhausted knowing that he has lost a lot of iron in his body due to the first earlier in the fight.

"I need to get out of sight replenish my stolen nutrients before I collapse." He breath heavy as he falls down and starts to crawl.

Gumball then sees a rat that was close. He grabs the animal by the tail then bites it head off then devours the rest of it.

"I need to find out more information about how he acquired that ability." Gumball saying this to himself while finding some more people to replenish is iron.

Krugur Manor

Carrie is seen listening to some music about not breathing without a person there in love with in the living room. Then a knock on the door is heard but the emo girl ignores it to listen to her music while closing her eyes and humming along to the song. Then there was a banging on the door this time with some of the wood on it is cracking the wood form it. This annoys the ghost as she floats up from the couch to see who it was.

"If it's Lapin again. He's not getting dinner tonight because he already". Carrie said in thought but then sees Gumball covered in blood with it staining his red shirt making it more red also having some blood stains in his pants. He also has blood that was a bit leaking on top his forehead.

She was legitimately surprised of what she saw in front of her.

"Carrie can I talk to you for a sec". Saying in a normal nonchalant matter. Which the ghost girl just node her head.

Carrie was sitting on the chair waiting for Gumball who was looking for something. He asked her if she has a washer and dryer which she does. So he puts his sweater and shirt in the washer then he returns to the living room without his sweater.

"So what did want to talk abouuuuuut-" She was lost in sentence as she saw that under his sweater Nicolas (remember that's his real name) he was very well fit,he had muscles on his arms, and a well tone abs on his stomach.

The emo ghost face was red while remembering that one of the boys in her class Tobias who was mopping about how buff Gumball was. As she was too distracted by this to notice that he was talking to her. With her just nodding as he was talking.

"Then before he could finish me off by summoning a razer blade that was on my forehead slicing though my skull , he called this ability Fade to Black an.."? He starts to notice Carrie drooling in confusion with one of his eyebrows lifted while the other went down

"Hold on..are you even listening to what I'm saying Carrie"?

This causes the ghost girl to snap out of her trace and rubbing the drool off her mouth.

"Umm.. of course I was. Something about the guy using I from in your body to attack you with"?

"Yes.. this weird creature that manifested inside his one he called Fade To Black, I wanted to know if you had any info on this, cause he never had this ability before."

"That sounds kind a strange but I'll try to look more into this(her eyes shifts to from his eyes to his abs) and...help..you..with..it as... much as I... can." Gumball then gets up from the chair as he walks away to get his shirt until a noise is heard from outside.

Which them Lapin comes through the house remember he's a ghost. He then falls flat on his face to the floor with something in his mouth. Someone opens the door of the house to reveal Clare who was furious and for some reason wearing a blue victorian dress like the one in Alice in wonderland.

She looks around the house not noticing Gumball or Carrie but sees the rabbit in white clothing. The teen then grabs her phone with had a carrot symbol on the cover from the rabbit's mouth.

"There you are GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU OVERGROWN RODENT!" Clare truing to get it out of Lapins mouth as he wasn't letting it go also growling at her like a dog. This only happens a few seconds until he sees Carrie and the shirtless Cabbit infront of him. He lets go and Clare falls to the floor with her phone in hand.

"Carrie you didn't tell me you have friends over." Lapin walking towards the shirtless boy. He raises his right hand as if he wants to greet him.

"Welcome to Kruger manor weird blue kitty I'm Lapin it's to meet ya-".

Then Clare gets up from the floor and approaches the ghost.

"Listen here furball my phone isn't your snack and if you're going to take it from me I going to kill you." She points to him with an angry expression.

"But I'm already dead. How can you kill me twice?"

" Ugh You know what I mean. Just don't take my phone." She then pouts in anger until Gumball taps his finger to her shoulder.

"Um Clare are you okay?"

She then hears a familiar voice much to her annoyance it's Gumball.

"Look I already had a long day so I don't need you toooo-". When she turns around to see the feline she notices how buff the cabbit was, including some stitches on his forehead and neck which are a little hard to notice due to them being the same color as his fur. Clare just pauses in silence just as Carrie before her. As her jaw drops and her eyes were in shock with her shaking.

"Clare Can you tell me what happened to you and are you wearing that ?" The cabbit points to her dress.

The teen gets out of her daze to look down of what he was talking about. Her face becomes a shade of red then put her arms around her body in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES"! She then remembers that while chasing the rabbit though town she crashed into some clothes in the laundry,that made her lose her outfit and somehow came out wearing these. She then turns to glare at the ghost bunny who eating a carrot which he was enjoying it. Lapin looks at her with a "what"?

"If it makes you feel a little better, the dress really does look good on you Sis." Gumball complementing the gray colored teen.

"First of all Gumball shut up, second stop calling me that and third What Happened To You"? Her annoyance turns to confusion as she asks how he got into such a bad condition.

"I going to get what on the list of food,I went to the gas stations market because the were cheaper. But then Larry was getting robbed, feeling that I have no time for that I broke the robbers arm but for some reason I started to cough up blood with razor blades with it. We engaged into a long fight with him continuing to remove more iron out of both his and my body. This was the first time I actually felt real physical pain in my life and he was very close in killing me." The cabbit explains this to three which they had a horrified looks on there faces except for Carrie.

"Wait... There's a manic out there in town that can rip out people's blood out of there bodies and turn then into sharp blades"? Clare trying to understand if got that right while still shocked

"What did he mean by "iron" inside your body"? The rabbit turns to the emo ghost for anwser.

"The Iron is an essential element for blood production. About 70 percent of your body's iron is found in the red blood cells of your blood called hemoglobin and in muscle cells called myoglobin. Hemoglobin is essential for transferring oxygen in your blood from the lungs to the tissues." Carrie explaining this to the ghost rabbit who is just nodding as he stops paying attention then continues to eat the carrot.

"Just to inform you guys. He's dead now probably due to mom shooting him multiple times or from blood loss, plus I left while he was distracted by the police that were there. I rather to avoid her wrath then to be on the receiving end of it." Gumball just get irritated by just mentioning her,which Lapin notices.

Clare then asks the ghost girl if she had any clothes in her room that can fit her and where it was. Carrie just nods and informs her it's upstairs on the right. The teen then mopes and walks upstairs pointing to the cabbit not to think of any inappropriate thoughts about her in this outfit,which only just confuses him.

"So Carrie where did you meet the rabbit"? He points to Lapin.

"Him it was around twelve years ago when I heard an explosion outside of town,I went to see what was going on. During the wreckage I found this guy weakly walking away while on fire. I asked him who he was,but only told me as he rubbing his head that he doesn't remember and if I had any food." Then the rabbit takes over the story

"After that I came to her home to stay of a while until I can finally find my lost memories of before I became a ghost. Cause before I saw you in the graveyard with Carrie everything else was just one big blur. He then buts his arms behind his back as lays down on the sofa with a yawn as he dozes off to sleep.

"Wait you were with us in the graveyard"?

The ghost just snores as to avoid the question when he's now in dreamland.

"Don't bother trying to wake him, the minute he starts taking a nap. The only thing that would wake him when it's time for breakfast. For someone that small I saw ate an entire Buffett. He sure is a glutton."

"I can see why you two get along so well."

A tick mark grows on the ghost girl over that remark.

"Hey I only do that when I possess people,plus I can't eat on my own unlike this walking pink mouth with feet and arms." Her thumbs points to the sleeping ghost who goes through the sheet.

Gumball then hears a ring from his phone it's from Nicole who texted him to return home.

"Anyway Carrie I have to go back to house now. I have to feed Aphordite before her gets cranky of not eating."

As he about to leave the house Clare comes back downstairs now wearing a Purple boots,neon socks,a dark blue skirt a pink shirt and a black hoodie.

"She didn't have any other clothes besides the pony ones and now I look like some goth chick from those Tim Burton films."

"Hey I'm a punk rock chick ya emo and another thing I have no idea what you're talking about of the pony thing." Carrie face turns red on embarrassment from that statement.

"There is one more question for me to ask you Carrie"? The cabbit was curious about something.

"What is it?" Carrie turns to him.

"If you possessed me by going inside of me,does that mean "we done it."?

There just a silence with both of them. With the teen with her jaw opened and the punk rock ghost realizing what he meant causing her pale face to have a shade of red.

"GET OUT". The ghost girl then pushes the two out of her manor with a giant boot.

Clare and Gumball then leave the manor together to walk back home seeing that Carrie was in no mood for them. Carrie waiting for them to be out of sight so she can check on the web. She then plays the with the title A Pony's Tale the series on it.

"Well time to continue where I left off on in this show". Carrie then grabs some popcorn and a drink to enjoy her show.


	5. Chapter 5

Incompete Elmore

Part 5

Remember Gumball is this au is a Cabbit a cat rabbit hybrid. I know that Gumball and Anais parents are both a rabbit and cat. But Nicolas (Gumball's real name in this au) is a mix between them.

~ Down The Street Near The Watterson Home

Later at night

As the two were walking down the street. Neither one was talking to each other as it was just quiet with just the feline and the emo teen who now has clothes that now fit her personality. Still remembered what Gumball was telling her earlier as she notices the stitches that were around his neck. She wonders how he was able to survive without needing to go to the hospital.

"So I been meaning to ask you something"? Gumball who was looking at the teen on his left.

She loses her train of thought as she turned her head to see the cabbit.

"What is it"?

"A few days ago you kept saying this Martha took Gary from you. Were you enemies back in Detroit?" The cabbit wondered about this.

Clare's eyes looks down while still talking in her usual mopy state with a sigh.

" Martha used to be my best friend before I moved here."

"You were friends with her"? His ears twitched after hearing this.

"...Yes...and I also didn't use to act like this..How would you say.."

"Emu"? He responds with his head tilted.

"No that's emo..I meant I wasn't always a person who writes in there diaries and uses her tears as ink." She snapped a bit until she calm down for a second.

"So you weren't always a downer"?

"Way to put it bluntly Gumball". Saying this again sarcastically to the cabbit but he got what she meant this time.

She looks down on the ground with her hands in her pockets.

"Back in Detroit a few months ago when I was twelve. I was what you call a trouble maker with an Optimistic and Naive personality. I also used to have my hair in a pigtails." Thinking back about it but seeing it as her old shame.

"Plus I had Martha who was like a sister to me and my "best friend". Sounding irritated with saying her name.

"We had a lot of misadventures together around Detroit. I also had a crush on this guy since kindergarten I already told you his name so I won't bore you with the details but I manage to get in a relationship with him."

"Everything was okay. Although I kept getting into trouble due to my carefree behavior and Martha kept following whatever I did but tried to talk me out of the trouble I caused but to no avail. The people in my hometown saw me as a nusince and most of my classmates started kept there distance from us but I just shook it off." She then gets a bit depressed when she saids the next line.

"But one day it all just fell apart." Saying this in a more sadder voice then usual.

"So what happened"?

"I... accidentally set my house on fire".

"...I'm sorry what was that?" Gumball trying to hear what she said.

"Look I set my home on fire that spread to the neighbors home and then cause a blackout. After that my parents thought it would be better that we moved. Martha stopped talking to me then stole Gary behind my back after he broke up with me." Got angry at the last one then got sighed after saying this.

"That's ruff sister." Saying this as his way to feel some empathy for her.

"Before I came here I realized And Stop Calling ME SIS! That I was living in a fantasy that there were no consequences but that blew up in my face so I decided to live in the "real world". Then I changed my apperance to something less joyful, dyed my hair then went to listen to sad music when I'm alone at my house."

"Wait you dyed your hair"? The cabbit is a little more surprised that Clare hair isn't her natural color.

"Yes..you really think I was born with this hair color. Before this I was a brunette."

"Why did you dyed it lime green?" Saying this but in his head. Her hair looks more like a baby barf green

"(Groans)It was supposed to be pine green but I couldn't find that hair dyed." She has her arms crossed in a hmph while not looking at him.

While walking from she stared to sniff in she felt something that was clutching her waist. She looks down to see that the cabbit was hugging her.

"Why are you hugging me"? Asking the feline why he's doing this. While being annoyed by this.

"Because you needed one." She lets him be for a few seconds. Then pushes him off her.

"Okay that's enough of that and what did I told you about personal space.".

" Sorry...but you did the same thing back when you were sleeping-"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT"! Clare getting mad with her face turning red knowing what he was going to say next.

As they continue walking the mopy teen does have something on her mind that was bothering her mind before the left Carrie's Manor.

"So Gumball... how did you get those muscles?" Saying as she saw home without his shirt that left her stunned but didn't want to admit it though.

"It was mostly from training. I workout a lot during the weekends and when I get home." In his usual monotone voice.

"It shows". Knowing he was serious about that

"So how long have you been doing this"?

"It has been about eight years since I started. Mom wanted to make me strong so I wouldn't get beat up by anyone at school. Also she made sure that my body can endure any harsh punishment to the point I cant feel a thing physically speaking."

"Uh huh? So why are you so blunt all the time"?

"It's usually due to the fact that Mom hates sarcasm. So I try to be as direct with people as possible. The results on that are not usually good."

"No kidding cause they "love it" when you criticize them."

"Not really a lot of the townspeople can't handle any criticism."

They come across a home on the outside of it looks exactly like you find in a graveyard. The home looked very uninvited it was painted in a navy blue it had bars on it's windows that belongs in prisons. On the yard that had bear traps in it. There was also a growling sound inside the with multiple red eyes lighting up inside the window. The house itself would put Carrie's Manor to shame in spookiness and it appeared more like a prison then a house.

"Geez what kind of psycho lives in this house?" Clare creeped out by the place.

"That would be my home." Gumball answering her question.

"I mean it looks really lovely. It doesn't put anything like a prison at all heh heh." Saying this nervously.

"Mom really doesn't like visitors."

"I can see why but what was that inside the house?" Asking about the noise.

"That was my pet he only eats meat."

"You have a dog"?

"No a plant".

"Oh okay then...See ya."

Gumball then walks towards his house while waving goodbye to Clare who waves back. She tells him that they will meet up tomorrow. While going to inform William and Darrel about what happened this morning.

~ Watterson Household

Gumball closes the door inside his house where he hears a growling noise with multiple red eyes looking at him in the shadows without any warning the creature lunges at him along bitting his ankle.

He looks down to see it was his pet Aphordite. A white venus flytrap in a teal pot which was chewing him. It has bloodshot eyes on it's petals,this plant also had very pale white arms with its red fingers on the end of them,it has multiple teeth inside it's petals along with a massive tongue. The creature has the mind of a rabid dog who was biting its owner.

The plant monster growls while drooling on his. Gumball then puts his paw on it's head as he's petting the plant who is still chewing his leg.

"It's nice to see you again too Aphrodite. You must be starving." Sounding like an owner with his dog. He pulls something out of his bag to reveal meat in it then throws the raw meat with the plant letting go of his leg to chase after it. The plant catches the meat like a dog would then starts to tear it apart like a tiger devouring an antelope after a chasing it.

He was about to get to the stairs until a voice called out to.

"Nicolas come to the living room. I need to have a word with you." It was his mom's voice sounding very bitter like it usually was.

He calmly walk to the table where Nicole is. She was sitting down while drinking some coffee she just made and was menacingly glaring at her son the entire time. The cabbit sat down on the table that was at the opposite side of noticed that she has an eyepatch on her face that was covering one of them. It was due from the fight from earlier.

"What did you want to-" He gets interrupted when Nicole puts a finger up a sign telling him to wait. While she is sipping the rest of her coffee. She places down on the table then continues to glare at him as if she was interrogate a criminal.

"Talk about"? He finished his sentence.

"That was a fight going on in a gas station. Which somehow a crook manges to make razor blades coming out of there bodies by manipulating there blood cells." She looks at her son in a cold rage."Tell me did you have anything to do with the crooks death"?

"No but I did hear the sound of gun fired that was outside at the gas station and I left with the groceries I bought around that time." He did hear the gunshots from outside while escaping the scene.

"So where did you get these scars around your neck. It's unlike you that you would struggle in a brawl." The feline opening the collar of her sons shirt to reveal the scar around his neck.

"I fought some animals on the way home including a bear." (He didn't make this one up due to drinking it's blood to get some the iron back in his body.)

"You took down a bear"?

"It's still alive but I'm guessing it would hibernate soon due to the- A slam on the table is heard as Nicole is getting annoyed by this.

"I don't care about some nonsense about an animal. We're you at the gas station or not".

"...I..was at the store to get food. There wasn't a line at the market due to someone robbing it."

"So you were there"?

"That depends if you heard of someone that would be able to rip the iron out of your body then turn it into sharp objects to kill people what would you think of that"?

"I say that would've been complete nonsense..until today that is." She points to her patch that covers her eye. She then guess up from her chair to where Gumball is as she's looking down on him.

"My guessing that you got into a fight with him. Which resulted in you losing a lot of your blood cells. When I arrived and shot the criminal 15 times you were covered in his blood that somehow made you invisible and escaped the scene to avoid me. Is that was your thinking right now Nicolas"?

".. might've develop magic from probably by someo-". He get chop on the head by Nicole's hand.

"Don't be so naive Nicolas. There is so such thing as magic it's just science that isn't understood."

"Other then that there was some murder of the some bizzare being chopped up into pieces. Including one of that was inside multiple frames and was turned human. It was probably someone using a devise that turn them into those disgusting creatures". She looks away from his remembering seeing some human who she found extremely hideous.

"So..am I in trouble for anything"?

She turns to him in a more calm look but kept her frown.

"For now the answer is no." This gets the cabbit to feel a little reassured as he gets up from the table. But then his mom grabs his arm.

"But remember this Nicolas.I'm a cop first and your mother second so don't think I won't hesitate to put you in the slammer the minute you fall out of line." Saying this is a furious voice but still keeping it low.

"I understand Mom." He looks down in a sad expression.

"It's Officer Watterson to you. Don't you forget the reason that your here with me is due to him guilt tripping me into taking you back. So I'm stuck with you here until your eighteen."

She then starts to crush his arm but not to painful.

"So Don't You Dare Forget That Understand.'

"... Okay Officer."

"Good". She then let's go of his arm.

Gumball then walks out of the room in a melancholy look on his face as he walks upstairs to his room.

Nicole sits down on the couch the minute she sees her son leave the room. She takes her glasses off and sighs.

"He looks just like me but he's still acts just like him." Thinking of certain person but then removed the thought from her mind.

"No I shouldn't think too much of that right now. The dead should stay in the past. You need to focus on the present Nicole. The town needs you to be in full control of yourself the minute your gone the whole town will fall apart." She touches her eye that was in the patch and notices a tear coming of it.

She then feels something bitting her paw. As she looks down she sees that Aphordite is there. She pets the creature on the head like a pet. Aphrodite looks up to see her owner as it notices her being sad.

"You should go check on your owner. Just to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational." Aphordite let's go of her paw then crawls upstairs to follow it's owner leaving Nicole alone.

"...I need to schedule to get my eye replaced tomorrow. That's the reason for my eye leaking out". Denying of what she was feeling.

Meanwhile upstairs in his room Gumball is curled up to a ball in his bed, with an empty look on his face while Aphrodite bitting his head. He hears a ring from his phone. He opens it to see who is calling him.

"Hello"?

~Feltman Home

Meanwhile somewhere else in town Darrel is talking to someone on the phone.

"So I'll be with you and your brothers are coming with us for the weekend okay son". The voice is coming from Earl who is calling him.

"Alright I'll see you soon too dad." He hangs up the phone as he was eating dinner with brothers who look identical to who are wearing sunglasses as well. One of them has white hair that was mayo it was styled in of Jonny Bravo his name's Casey he has a scar on the bottom of his body. The other next to him had relish on top of his head making it looked it he had green hair with was stylied in a pompadour look his name was Frank who under his hair had a scar on his head.

"So I'm guessing that was your father calling. So you are two planning something this weekend?" The one saying this was his mom who was a mustard bottle named Martha.

"Yeah we're planning to do some fishing before winter starts in three months." It was a thing the two did during there spare time when he was younger.

"Geez you think you two would be a little bit more creative than that". Frank saying this in a bored matter.

"Hey I know it's simple Frank but I still enjoy the time I'm spending with him."

"Well that's little bro for ya Frank. He's always wanting to do the most boring halftimes." Casey with his arms behind his back.

"Whatever I mean he doesn't get to do it often with Dad since the divorce". Frank eating some pork that was on the table.

Darrel just sighs after hearing this. He was the one who was hurt the most about this when he first heard of news. But it took some time for him to understand the situation although Casey and Frank are just visiting the middle child and there mom. They still keep in touch with the family.

"(Sighs) I know but I shouldn't dwell too much of it. His face turns into a smile." Besides I still need to focus on planning my career." He plans to part of police unit when he got older.

"Yeah I heard that you wanted to be a cop just like Earl. But maybe you should go with a different career instead." Feeling uneasy due to how the police are acting right now ever since the feline joined the force.

"Look Mom I know about the situation of what's happening in our town. But I am still going though with it cause it's what I want to do with my life after I graduate highschool."

"(Nervous laugh then sighs) Well if that's what you want to do with your I can't really stop you from achieve your goal."

"(Chuckles a bit) Thanks..Mom."

"So mid bro I heard from my class. that you hanging out with that Watterson kid since last week." Casey.

"You mean the blue cat that went on a rampage four years ago?" Frank.

"Yeah ever since Clare reintroduce me to he's mellowed out since then probably do to hanging out with Carrie and William."

"So her name's Clare huh. So you got yourself a girlfriend huh bro." Frank teasing him over this.

(Ha ha ha) in a sarcastic way" Very funny Frank. Clare's just a friend. I already told you that I'm into guys."

Frank just chuckles then gives Darrel a hard poke or grind with the knuckles, especially on his head.

"Look I know I'm just messing with ya man". Darrel also laughs as he tries to get Frank off of him. With Casey and Martha laugh as well.

Until he hears a ring on his phone. He picks it out of his pocket to see who it is.

"Uh look I have to take since I already ate. I'll just excuse myself from the table then".

He walks away from the dinner table and into the them picks up the phone.

"Oh hey there I didn't see you since. Wait a sec how did you get my number?"

~Keane Home

Alan is with a plate of food. He saved from dinner with his parents after he did some volunteer work. He arrives at a door that saids DO NOT ENTER on it that was next to the door that was his room.

"Billy Mom made some food for that was from dinner. But if you want to come out of your room for once you can try to talk to us or just me if you want at all." Then realized what he just said.

"Oh sorry I forget that you cant-" He gets interrupted with the door noob opening by itself. But when it opened William who is clearly glaring at him with his eye red.

"Do not call me Billy." He's aware that the teal balloon cannot hear him.

He uses his powers to get the food tray from his knot. He then slams the door with Alan standing there.

"Okay I understand that you don't want to talk about but I'm glad that your made some friends at school this year buddy." Alan who still has the optimistism that he's known for then floats away.

William who was now eating his food in his room. With his fangs coming out of his eye.

"Ugh He's such an airhead. I still can't believe we're related at all". Being irritated by his twins upbeat attitude towards life.

He then hears his phone vibrate from his desk. It floats towards him as he's answers it with typing the words on it.

"What do you want"?

Cooper Home

We cut too Clare laying on her bed in her pajamas with her hair in a ponytail. Listening to sad music and looking at old photos of her friends. She was sniffing almost on the verge of tears as looking at the photos brought back some memories.

Until she heard her ringtone with was Dragostea Din Tei but in the Finland language. She grabs her phone to reveal that the caller was Carrie. She answers the phone and puts it near her head.

"Carrie why are you calling me. It's 9:00 clock at night and I was getting ready for bed."

There is a side frame with Carrie is calling from the phone. Who looks at bit nervous.

"So Clare how's it going".

"It was fine until you called"?

"So did you get an email about a curse or something"?.

"No why are you asking me that."

"No" Gumball joining in. A frame image appears of him followed by Darrel and William with some words on top of him.

"Nope" Darrel joins in.

"What kind of curse"? William joining in the conversation.

"Oh nothing if any of you get it immediately forward the email". The ghost girl still sounding nervous.

"Why"?

"It's just nothing at all but if you guys value your lives you need to forward it. Carrie sounding worried.

"Really it doesn't sound like nothing if you're this nervous"? Clare seeing though this.

"Are you feeling okay Caroline cause you sound very nervous right now"? Gumball concerned about his ghost friend.

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING IS FINE NICOLAS"!

"Look there's something else I need to tell you guys".

"What is it"? Darrel.

"Remember the book you have with the missing pages"? Carrie

"Of course The Adventures of-" Gumball

"Yes that one..." Carrie cutting him off.

"When I was looking in my attic I found some missing pages of the book that might have to do with what happened to you this morning". Carrie

"Wait what happened to Gumball this morning"? William

" I heard that there was a fight at the gas station. Then Sal Left Thumb somehow made Officer Watterson's eye to bleed out as a razor blade came out of it." Feeling a bit sick after hearing this as he was covering his mouth.

". That's sick". William typing with a thumbs up emoji.

"The same thing also happened to me as well. He somehow got scissors inside my neck then I had to pull them out-". Gumball about to get into detail about it until.

"CAN YOU GUYS NOT TALK ABOUT THIS STUFF RIGHT NOW. I JUST ATE." Darrel shouting at them.

"I'm gonna kill him". William typing with a skull on fire image.

"The cops beat you to that." Gumball informing him the police gunned the crook down.

"Ugh. Why is it that I always miss the fun stuff. I could've easily handle the thug before the fight even began." William

"You really shouldn't tempt fate Eyeball." Clare.

"..pfft Whatever". William typing.

"That's my line". Clare

"No yours is more "mocking mopping"." Carrie imitating her mopy self.

"You better stop that before I tell them about your pony obsession".

"What hey who told you about that. Nicolas was it you"?

"I never even said a word about that."

"Oh wow the goth chick loves ponies. I haven't heard that one before". William

"Oh can it Billy". Carrie

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME TWINKLE SHINE".

"HER NAME IS SASHA YOU CLOD".

"Guys can we just get back on focusing on the subject at hand." Darrel being annoyed by others bicking.

"Ugh anyway I need you guys tomorrow at my house so we can talk about this. Except for William cause he pissed me off." Carrie

"Okay" Gumball

"Bye" Darrel

"Whatever you Punk Pony". William.

"See ya." Clare then turns off her phone which removes the other frames of them as well.

She then grabs the blanket then puts her head on the pillow then she closes her eyes and heads off to dreamland.

Meanwhile outside her house and zooming out of the boundaries of Elmore the sign of the town population werid was glitching. As a noises of a swarm of locust came then clouded the sky of the town. The locust then separated as they began to go around town. What was strange of these insects is that all have a golden shade on them with red eyes.

With one of them going into the Cooper home. As the bug cracks the window then crawls from the window then into the bed of the sleeping emo girl who hugging her stuff animal. As she is snoring she gets bit buy the bug with it's pincers on her neck.

Although she feels a little pain reacting to this while still asleep. The crushed bug then falls off the bed then rolls under while it quickly morphs into something. Still unknowningly to the sleepy teen.

~Elmore Streets

The next day around noon

It was after school as Gumball was walking down the street. He was going to meet with others about what Carrie about the strange abilities. Also Clare mentioned that she was sore in the morning due to feeling that something bit her last night while she was asleep.

Until he hears the sound of something hissing not of a cat or snake. He continues to following the noise until he sees the cactus deliqulent he meet a month ago. Carmen was using graffiti to mess up the statue of the Elmore founder Icannoth Inkofaname.

The statue has the apperance of a man in a hooded cloak with his arms up with only his eyes and mouth showing inside his cloak. But it's sprayed painting in different colors with the word's "ELMORE SUCKS" on it.

Gumball having no idea how to confront the cactus girl without provoking her. He quietly walks towards her while she was still vandalizing the statue. He tired to poke her to get her attention but when he scratched the bottom back of her lower branch.

She started to make a sound that was a bit unusual for her but was surprising for him to her. She was laughing a bit until she realized someone was there then sucker punched the cabbit in the nose. This didn't cause him pain but he did step back for a bit.

"IF you guys think you can sneak up on me. Then you have another thing coming ya-"

She turns looking angry she sees behind her the same boy she encountered a week ago.

"WHAT YOU AGAIN"! Irritated that she keeps encountering the same annoying feline again (remember she doesn't know he's a hybrid).

Gumball seeing that she is in a bad mood but tries to talk to her. For some reason he was nervous of just talking to her alone even though he did get some advice from Clare for this but this time he was on his own.

"Uh...hi.. there Carmen is it. You know about a week ago I asked you about something and-". Only to get cut off by the inpatient cactus.

"What do you want loser." She was clearly not interested and continued to vandalized the statue.

"Well I want to know how to use one of these and I thought that you could teach me on it cause you are a won-"He holds one of the spray cans she was using.

"If you finish that sentence I will beat you with this spray can so hard that your your skull will be so fractured it will be beyond repaired and for your question the answer is no." She threatens him with Gumball still seeing her as a humaniod cactus but she was still intimating.

"I'm sorry".

"Your going to be."

"No I wanted to apologize to you for something earlier".

"What are you talking about loser". Still disinterested on what he saying as she continues to spray the paint form the can but it runs out.

"When we first meet I mistake you for a boy. In retaliation you punch me in the face which I deserved. But when I meet you again I felt as if my heart started to melt due to you being really... pretty."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere furball and I don't like you at all." She continues to what she was doing ignoring home.

"I like you". He replied to her sentence with sincerity.

Carmen the turns her head in with one of her eyebrows lifted up in what he just said to her.

"What"?

The felines face had a small shade of strawberry after he told her that. Carmen thinking it was fear but it's actually he was embarrassed after saying it.

The cactus girl then drops the spray can she was holding and walks towards to points to his face still having the scowl on her face. She then takes a breath then puts but her arms to her sides. But doesn't notice of a basketball being bounce from the hop and getting closer to them.

"Listen here furball. Carmen Saguaro Verde is many things." Saying this a calm way at first. While she was distracted by Gumball due to her telling him that she isn't interested in him.

"Uh Carmen"? He's trying to warn about the ball coming towards behind her but she's too busy about to scream at him. Then the cactus thug screams at the top of her lungs right to his face.

"BUT SHE IS NOT SOME CHEAP CORRUPTIBLE BIMBO"! As she finished that sentence the basketball bounce off the ground and dircetly to Carmen's back where it pushes her to Gumball's face. The ball pop upon impact to the cactus pins.

This causes there lips to touch. Causing Carmen to scream but sounds more like quietly due to her mouth being locked lips with the felines. With Gumball who's eyes wide with his pupils shrink and his face now completely red. But his eye is twitching due to Carmen's branch hit is eye.

The cactus then pushes herself off him. Her face is now red due a mix of anger and the humiliation she just felt. While Gumball just froze there trying to process of what just happened.

"Y...YOOOOOUUUUU ARR...RE..SOOOOOOO.. DEAD"! The cactus girl was about to give him a beating of a lifetime until she hears the sirens of the police coming.

Still angry but then thought of a plan on the second she heard them getting closer.

"You know what Gumball is it? I need you to stay here to make sure no one ruins my "art piece"." Doing a forced smile while attempting to sound nice but it's clear that she's about to vomit.

He wasn't responding. As the cactus was trying to wave her hand towards his face to get his attention.

"..Okay? So I'll just be going now and don't forget to stay right there... sweetie." Carmen was about to puke after saying that. Then she leaves the scene leaving the frozen feline behind.

While trying to rub off the kiss she got from him but to be fare it was actually more like a headbutt then a kiss but she didn't care.

"Ugh I never felt so humiliated. The next time I see him he gonna get a smack to the face and this time not with my lips." Clenching her hand in anger but denying that see might have enjoyed it a bit.

"THERE HE IS"! Gumball was still frozen from the kiss but he heard a familiar voice but only to him

William, Darrel,Clare, and Carrie arrive on the scene. As they find Gumball with a spray can with a vandalized statue behind him. The first the teen does is grab the cabbit by the arm attempting to him to move but no avail.

"Come on Gumball we gotta move NOW"! As she tries to pull harder but he wouldn't budge.

"Seriously what's wrong with you Nicolas. Why aren't you moving"?

Carrie is then picking up the can to remove any evidence with William floating some of them with him. Darrel is starting to panic from this.

"What are you guys doing?

"I'm trying to get rid of the spray cans." Darrel then picks one of them up why trying to scold Carrie.

"There is no time for that. Of we don't get outta here right now or else we're all going to get arrest-".

"FREEZE HOOLIGANS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR"! A flash of light is booming in front of the five childrens faces. All of them have there eyes wide with there irises shrink when they see the cops infront of them.. The cops were lead by the Police Sheriff of Elmore who was a Pink donut Clancy Rosenberg.

Darrel the most nervous hides the spray can behind his back and attempts to reason with the police.

"Um.. look Officers I can explain everything". Darrel nervously trying to not provoke the tossing the spray can out of his hand.

~Jail Cell In The Police Station

We cut to Darrel with a sad look on his face along with William sitting with his wings closed who's eye squinting to the left of the cell ,Carrie who has a ofuda on her forehead with her arms folded and Clare who was mad with her hands on her hips. All three of them were glaring at the Cabbit who was still frozen in shock.

"What do you have to say for yourself dillweed". Carrie looking at the Cabbit who came to his senses then looks down at the ground in shame.

He turns to see them with his ears down in embarrassment and sadness.

"I.. was weak." Saying this in a shameful way.

"Let me guess you saw the cactus then started acting like an brain dead idiot again wasn't it?" Clare assuming he got lost seeing Carmen again.

The cabbit nods in shame.

"Wait what are you guys talking about"? William squinting his eye as he's sitting with his wings folded like a bird.

"Clare thinks I have what you would call a crush on this girl." Gumball talking to the eyeball.

".. Excuse me?" The eyeball trying to raise an eyebrow but doesn't have one.

"Really so what's her name Nicky?" Carrie teasing him a bit with a snicker on her face.

"Well it's-" before he could say her name Clare interprets him.

"He's talking about the thug that vandalized the statue we got framed for earlier." Clare

"Wait who's she talking about Nicolas?" The eyeball looks in a confused matter looking at Gumball for answers.

"Her name is Carmen. She showed with Julius a week ago before you arrived and beated him up. They planned to beat me up until I tried to talk to her...annnd it ended up with her slapping me in the face."

"Oh I gotcha. Your in to those kinds of girls.." William rolls his eye over this nonsense and sees the hot dog guy still has his head on the bars in sadness.

"Also does anyone else find it odd that they told us not to talk during the whole ride over to the station. Then told us to stay in the exact same positions we were in when they caught us?" Clare pointing out this confusion.

"Hey Darrel are you going to speak up or what?" William talking to the hot dog guy but he couldn't hear him.

"DARREL"? "HEY DARREL ARE YOU EVEN HEARING ME"! His iris in his eye turns red as a sound wave sends Carrie, Darrel and Clare crashing to the side if the jail cell were Gumball is.

"Why isn't he responding to me?" The eyeball using his wings as arms in confusion.

"I think it's because he can't hear you Will". Gumball informing William that he's unable to do.

"What are you talking about you can hear me just fine Nicolas".

"That's because I can read your thoughts." Gumball unsure how's he does that. Plus that even though you have a mouth. You are unable to use it to communicate with others due to not having a tonuge inside it.

"Huh"?

"You cannot speak at all".

"What I can't talk? " The eyeball trying to express shock. Which cause him to realize that this was the reason why he thought everyone was ignoring him but in reality they couldn't hear it at all.

"I thought you knew that?" Gumball a bit suprised that the eyeball didn't know that.

"NO I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I CAN'T TALK AT ALL." His eye turns red again.

"Okay... William I'll wait till you a bit more calmer while I try to consult Darrel who is banging his head against the bars."

The cabbit then walks towards the sad hot dog.

"I can't believe I'm in jail". Darrel saying this while sad as he hits his head on the bar of the cell.

"But your not in jail your just behind bars. If we were in jail we all be in sperate rooms ".Gumball.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Clare still mad at the Cabbit. She turns to the ghost girl who was very grumpy about her perdicament.

"All I wanted was to meet up with you guys but unfortunately this idiot". points to Gumball "Got me arrested". She then pouts with arms crossed again.

"So why go though the bars then. Your a ghost after all Carrie"?

"Yeah I could've escaped easily from this but the PoPo but this stupid thing on my face which somehow disabled my powers." She points to the ofuda on her face.

"Plus this keeps me from flying as well. I mean look at me." The ghost girl stands up as she shows her Casper like legs." I look completely ridiculous with these tiny legs".

Clare staring to chuckle a bit seeing Carrie having pouty face with turns red as she saw the emo girl laughing at her perdicament.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY CLARE"! The ghost shouting at the emo teen.

The cabbit walks towards the grumpy ghost girl then he pat her on the head trying to cheer her up.

But this causes her to retaliate with her repeatedly punching him in anger but the punches we're so weak that it felt more of a elementary school student trying to punch a wall. She stops to catch her breath then continues with her pitiful barrage of punches but gets tried again.

Until the doors of the slammer is opened by a living Hot Dog who looks very similar to Darrel with the Dounut Sheriff with him.

"Cooper,Feltmen, Keane,Lokowitchki and Watterson your free to go." The Sheriff calling each kid by there last names as the exist the cell. Darrel looking a bit sheepish as the older hot dog looks at him son in disappointment.

"Wait a second. Who's last name is Keane"? Clare having no idea who that is. Until Gumball pulls her coat then points to the floating eyeball with wings who is irritated.

"That's William's last name Sis". Gumball informs her.

"Hold on it that's his last name does that mean."

"Alan's his brother." Carrie finishes Clare's answer.

"Remember how I told you that his brother also eats werid. I was talking about the teal colored balloon." Darrel.

"That's because he's full of hot air." William informing them about the balloons ego. Using his wings for hands.

"Wait how's that even possible Alan's a balloon and William is a floating eyeball?"

"He told me it runs in the family but only on his dad's side. It skipped him and unfortunately only William got the gene". Gumball although he doesn't know why either.

"There gene turns them into eyeballs"?

"Yes and unfortunately that smug face Alan got all the looks." William with his wings folded with his eye glaring.

A whistle is heard as the five now are looking at the two police officers infront of them with a hamburger named Greg who was blowing the whistle to get there attention.

Sheriff Rosenberg with his arm on his hips glaring at the hooligans they captured. He was a bit suprised that one of the trouble makers was one of his subordinates his Earl's son.

"Listen here your all going to tell everything you know about what you were all doing vandalizing the town statue of our founder Icannoth Inkofaname." The Dounut with his arms folded.

"Look just let me try to explain what happened frost before you go to-" Darrel.

"YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN WE INTERROGATE YOU. UNDERSTAND"! Earl informing his son as Darrel when back down his chair nervously.

"Yes...sir".

"Hold on. Why is your founder called Icannoth Inkofaname?" Clare hearing how ludicrous the name is.

"That's because the Author of this story could not think of a name for the founder of Elmore". Clancy informing the teen.

"I HEARD THAT ASSHOLE"! Me shouting at the cop with the characters looking up into the air. Then Carrie taking the whistle from Greg gets the others attention.

"Hey you better watch your tounge. Don't make us come up there". Clancy informs the narrator.

"Look guys let's just cut the interrogating scene short because I really just want to cut to the part where the fight due to this guy." Carrie points to me who who is writing this part.

"So he was so lazy that he wasted weeks just to write this one chapter of this story. So let's get outta here before he procrastinates again". They all nod to this.

"But what about the part where told us my mom isn't here?" Nicolas confused about this.

"It will be implied Gumball. Let's just get to the next chapter already". Carrie annoyed by this as she takes the ofuda off her head.

They all nod in agreement and it cuts to the next scene with a billboard.

"Okay so how are we going to do that-"? Clare gets interrupted by the announcer.

End Of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Incomplete World Of Elmore

Part 6

~Down Town But It's Structured Like A Maze

A few hours later after being interrogated by the cops~ It was around 4:00 pm but it was dark out for some reason.

They left the police station a while ago then they walked for half an hour. With the four kids not talking to the cabbit who they are still mad at ,was a few steps away from them.

Because of him they were punished to do community service for 96 hours by the police.

"I can't believe this happened to me". Clare saying in anguish.

"Well at least we got off easy today from the cops". Darrel being relieved that Deputy Watterson wasn't there today.

"How is this getting off easy"? She turns head to the hot dog in annoyance.

"If Deputy Watterson was there. We all would've ended up in jail." Carrie who sounded a bit afraid of saying that.

"What The What? JUST FOR SOME GRAFFITI ON SOME STATURE? Are You Kidding Me!?" Clare shouted over the ludicrous of that.

"Actually that's only with adults. With people under the age of 18 are usually either send to community service,drop the charges or are send to juvie." Gumball explaining this to Clare who just glares at the feline.

William turns his eye to look at the Cabbit.

"We're still not talking to you." William tells him this. Gumball's ears then are down as if he was sad.

"Although the Deputy would've thrown all of us in juvie the minute she caught us". Carrie rolls her eye in a apathetic look.

"You think she would do that"? Clare kinda shock about this.

"Oh yeah she definitely would just to make examples". Darrel with William and Carrie nodding in agreement.

"Mom is really into Justice but she's mostly into Punishing might be one of the reasons that she joined the force." Gumball who was still behind them.

Then a red blur runs past behind the Cabbit who's ears can hear it sound as it ran, His head then turns to see what it was.

First he thinks it was nothing then continues to follow his friends who were six feet from him now.

But then three more blurrs pink,cyan and orange then ran behind him so fast that he could only hear the sound.

Gumball then walks really fast but he doesn't make a sound. While Clare was talking to Carrie, He pokes her back to get her attention she then jumps in fear when she heard him.

(Screams) "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT GUMBALL!". Clare shouted at the cabbit.

"Are you alright". He asked sincerely.

"No."! She shouts at him.

While the emo teen is yelling at the cabbit for scaring While was trying to explain to hot dog then turns to the ghost girl.

"So Carrie what was it that you wanted to talk to us about last night? Cause you said something about some missing pages of a book?" Darrel.

"Oh yeah now that you mentioned it. I did found parts of the book Nicolas has. But I still doubt it's going to help us." Carrie then rubs her chin in doubt.

"Well this may be a little information, But this will help us in a long run. Due to all this madness that is going on in our town". Darrel hoping this won't be for nothing.

While this conversation was going on William was looking around when a golden locust lands on his eye causing him to panic as it was on his redness.

Which cause him to fly around in panic and using his psychic powers to remove the bug from it's eye

"GET IF OFF ME! GET IT OFF"ME! Then the bug bites him causing him to screech like a bat in pain then he drops down to the ground which alerts the four kids towards him.

"Will"? Gumball running towards to where the eyeball fell down. He then picks the eyeball up from the ground.

As Carrie and Darrel are confused of what just happened. Clare sees a dead golden locust on the ground.

But then the bug then slowly changes right in front of Clare as the bug slowly transforms into an arrow. Much too her suprised and shock.

"Um guys you need to see this". She then picks up the arrow with her hands to show it to the three who were with her.

"That arrow.. it's the same one as I saw in the missing pages.-" Carrie realizes that she saw this item before.

"Wait what are you even talking about Carrie-"? Gumball then disappears as an orange blur grabs him who drops William on the ground.

It was so fast that the group only heard something dropped from the ground.

"What was that"? Darrel said in confusion.

The trio turned behind them and see William on the ground with Gumball no where in sight.

"Gumball"? Clare then wonders where the cabbit went. The hot dog guy then picks up the unconscious William from the ground.

Then red blur runs past them confusing the two teens.

"What was that"? Clare saying after seeing two more beings that were cyan and pink that were running so fast that she saw was just blurs.

Which then Carrie realizes what's going on.

"Guys I'm pretty sure that there's another person close here that has gain the same bizarre powers .Like that thug who tried to killed Nicolas." Carrie after saying this hears that there's coming

"Right now we need to move. We sitting ducks if we stay here." Carrie, Darrel and Clare start running, behind was the three blurs that was following them.

They continue to run as the blurs continue to chase after them around the maze. They then had the idea to split up as to distract them. But this causes the blurs to split up as the red one and the cyan chases Carrie.

Thus leads to Darrel and Clare running to the center but then are ambushed by the pink and cyan blurs. With Carrie going through the maze walls but then meets up with the two who are trapped by the blurs.

Then the red blur arrives with the two creatures as they reveal themselves to be ghosts and each one has a different personality but all of them share the same blue eyes.

The red one looks to be the most aggressive out the three as if he's ready to start a brawl,The pink one appears to be female with eyelashes then winks at Carrie who looks in disgut,The final ghost has a cyan color and seems to very bashful as he hides behind the red one for support.

"Carrie can you talk to them. Aren't they your cousins or something". Clare concerned as she asked Carrie for help.

"Okay first of all not all not ghost know each other and second these are different types of ghost." Carrie annoyed at Clare as the ghosts are now about to strike the group.

~Near Elmore Mall

A manga like shadow creature is seen flying though the mall and towards the screams it hears. He just flys past the eccentric goldfish, who is seen having a campfire that was inside the parking lot.

Loki is eating a cooked rabbit on a stick that he removes from is campfire until he starts to mimic a familiar ringtone.

"Ring,ring,Rinnng, ring,ring, RING." He grabs a wondering rat then brings it towards his "ear" as if I beat a phone.

"Hello it's Loki leave a message ... Bro is that you?"

His eyes shifts from his goofy to a sinister one like a snakes as his face is covered in the shadows.

"Listen Vutuo is arriving to where Gumball and his lackeys are. I need you to get there immediately and assist him to take them down." The older brother ordering his sibling.

"But you told me to never let anyone see you and-?" Loki worrying about his secretive sibling.

"I know what I said before .But if we're quick no one will find out who your really are."

"...I understand elder brother. I wont let you down."

"Excellent Loki. Now get there quick before Vutuo arrives at there destination. I'm counting on you and don't forget I'm always with you". Loki then drops the rat he used as a phone then it runs away.

The goldfish with the dead fish eyes then starts to run towards the area where there was a battle going on.

Not knowing that he was being followed by someone who saw the whole conversation.

"I can't believe Julius ordered me to follow this dimwit." Rob saying this quietly as he continues to follow the fish.

~Battle in the Center of The Maze

The orange blur arrives at the center of the maze with the Cabbit in it's hands. The ghost stops letting go of Gumball in the process.

The cabbit then lands on his feet as he gets a good look at his attacker. What appears to him is an orange ghost with blue eyes.

"Why did you bring me here"? The cabbit demands the ghost to answer him.

The ghost itself doesn't answer him. As it appears to be not very bright due to it looking around it's surroundings unaware that the cabbit was talking.

It turns to face him as if saying "What"?

"He brought you here so we can have our rematch without any interferences Gumball."

Gumball then turns to the person behind him as it appears to be the 8 bit spider Ocho from school.

"Ocho"? Gumball wondering why one of his classmates at school is here.

"That's right punk and just so you know, I've acquired a new skill that's going to pulverize you." The hothead spider sounding confident in his abilities.

The cabbit looks at the orange ghost as a closer look it was 8 bit just like Ocho. It seems that he also gained a bizarre ability just that crook from the store.

"So you summon this ghost just to drag me here just for a rematch"? Gumball thinking how petty this is.

"That's pretty much it." Ocho then turns to the orange ghost.

"Cylde go assist the others and take down Gumball's friends I don't want anyone to interfere. I handle this cold hearted feline myself." The orange ghost nods as it goes back to the maze.

After hearing there were more of tires to follow the ghost to help the others. Until a blast is heard as piece of the ground is destoryed.

"Your not going anywhere until one of us is defeated." Ocho warning him as he started to get steamed.

"Are you really that angry over me taking you down in one hit or is it that I said your last name happens to mean fart ?" Gumball wondering the reason for his classmate being upset with him.

The spider starts to get mad as he remembered barely putting up a fight as the cabbit didn't even took him seriously.

Including the cactus chick who beaten him to a pulp what was worse that she damaged his pride. Just thinking of that humiliation pissed him off further.

"HOW YOU INSULT MY FAMILY NAME. YOU IRRITATING FURBALL WITH A STUPID NICKNAME!" The eight bit spider then summons behind him.

What appears was a yellow 8 bit creature but this one looks like a giant mouth with black pie eyes and a white dots that were attached to the yellow mouth like a chained dog.

"What is that thing behind him? I thought he only had the ghosts?" Gumball suprised of seeing this walking yellow mouth.

"The ghosts we're the appetizers,This one here the main course." An aura was surrounded Ocho as yellow creature was starting directly at Gumball.

"GOBBLE HIM UP PAC MAN FEVER." Ocho shouts as Pac Man Fever lunges at Gumball. While Ocho stays high in the air.

With his fast refelexes he dodges the walking mouth as it tears though the wall behind he gets hit by one of Ocho's blasts that does somewhat hurt the Cabbit.

Pac-Man Fever returns charging at Cabbit behind him. This time he jumps over the creature like a plumber to a mushroom which makes the yellow mouth to go under ground as it leaves a hole in it.

The Cabbit jumps so high(Remember he's part Rabbit) That's he's now 2 feet near Ocho in the air. The eight bit spider was about to blast him again but Gumball then spits at Ocho's right eye.

Gumball then rolls as he lands on his feet.

With the spider who was twitching his left eye. Now rubbing his right eye trying to get the saliva out of it.

"Did you just.. SPIT IN MY EYE!" Ocho shouting angrily with his head red filled with rage and tick marks on all over his head over this idiocy.

Now completely consumed by his anger he charges at Gumball from the air, while Pac-Man Fever rises from the ground behind the Cabbit.

Gumball then did a backflip to dodges both the 8 bit characters causing the yellow mouth to eat Ocho with a chopping sound.

There was a silence for a few seconds until there was a rumbling sound inside of Pac Man yellow mouth started to grow bigger and bigger as it was swelling up, until it was the size of a giant beach ball.

It's color went from yellow to red. Then it glow all white with a dying sound from an arcade game and them exploded into a million chunks.

When the smoke cleared Ocho is seen catching his breath with most intense look of "I'm going to kill you" on his 8 bit face.

"I'm done playing hard mode. Now it's time for INTENSE MODE"! He then starts to go up,up,down,down,left,right,left,right then whispers B,A.

The 8 bit spider then glow into a mult colored rainbow version of himself as he charges at him.

Gumball who was prepared to fight him for round two of there brawl. Ocho then strikes Gumball in the face,then bounces off the wall to hit in again in the back of the cabbits head while in his invincible state.

All Gumball can do in this his block all of his attacks while Ocho is hitting him in all of the directions while ricocheting off the walls like a bouncy ball.

The effect of his invinciblity then wears off as it only last ten seconds. Ocho didn't realize this as Gumball punches the 8 bit spider in the face causing him to crash into the wall again and again leaving a hole in those walls.

But the spider got up again screaming at the top of his lungs. With Gumball a little annoyed that his opponent isn't unconscious yet.

"Seriously what does it take to bring him down?" Then a massive sound wave blows both of them, and the walls of maze away causing the entire area to be destroyed.

What remains of it was just piles of broken bricks,glass and concrete all around what used to be the maze.

~Meanwhile in the Maze A Few Minutes Ago

The Red and Cyan ghosts gang up on Clare and Carrie. While then the Pink ghost fights the hot dog guy who was holding William.

The Carrie then thinks of a plan to separate the ghosts. She throws a book at the red ghost's face to provide him. Then she spits her tounge out and opened her eyelid to spite him then she goes though the walls of the maze.

Angered by this the red ghost chases after her the Cyan one attempts to follow him until he gets suckered punch in the turns with a tear in it's eye.

Infront of him was Clare who blows raspberries at him. As she was the one who hit him. She then starts to run from the ghost. Who in turn chases the teen around the maze.

The Pink ghost is fighting Darrel as she charges at him but he dodges the strike as the ghost slams on the wall. It flattens among impact on the wall.

Darrel then runs forms the ghost while it's dazed. The Pink ghost then gets mad and continues to chase the pork food with sunglasses.

They continue to chase all of them on the surface Vutuo is floating up in the air to see the mayhem. While sitting down in a cross legs postion holding a bag which he eats some popcorn that was in it.

"I'll just wait for them to tire themselves out and then I'll strike. Besides none of them can see me. So just going to be easy pickings for me. Heh heh heh. The spiral mask man laughs confidently.

In his point of view the entire maze itself looks like sometime out of an old 80's game. With the ghost chasing the three kids around, Ocho and Gumball fighting inside the center and Cylde catches up with the other ghosts as they are now cornering the kids in one of the walls of the maze.

As they ghost are closing in on them. Which Carrie using some of her telekinesis to barely hold them at bay.

Clare then remembers something that Gumball told her a week ago.

"William doesn't like it when you wake him up from his nap." Gumball points to William who was napping then Tobias accidentally wakes him up.

Then causes the eyeballs pupil to shrink then blast the Tobias across the wall. Including lifing Rob up then slams him repeatedly to the ground.

"Yeah I'm not a morning person myself". Clare not caring about what going on haven gotten use to the antics of the school about.

"Darrel wake him up." She orders the hot dog who was holding William in his looks down on the eyeball then back at the teen

"You do know he doesn't like it when wake him u-"

"JUST DO IT"! She and Carrie Shouted at him.

"Uh...this isn't going to end well for me." Nervous the hot dog smacks the William on his eye. This barely gets him conscious as his eye barley opens.

"It didn't work." Darrel shouted.

"Then of something else to wake him up ya Weenie". Carrie who is still holding them but is losing it.

Irritated by that remark. He then thought of another idea but he's not gonna like it.

"I knew this was going to be the inevitable. I just thought I would get to do this with my boyfriend...if I had one." Darrel them puckered his lips and was about to kiss William.

But then William opens his eye. Then looks at around but sees Darrel about to kiss him. Its pupil shirks as it realizes what's gonna happen. A kissing sound is heard.

Then outside a huge sonic wave happens that destroys the entire maze, the ghosts are now reduced to eyes due to the blast destroying there bodies, this cause Vutuo to fly off into the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh- I'll be back back in the next cut away-hhhhhh." Then what was lest was a twinkle in the sky which now had a hole in it.

There was a huge smoke after the impact with Clare, Darrel and Carrie now covered in smoke with there hairs messed up.

William looked very pissed as if he was trying to catch his breath after using his telenkicness to destroy the entire area.

He turns his eye towards the others to look at them.

"NEVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN". He used a bit of his powers which causes the trio to cover there ears over the massive sound.

They nodded in agreement saying this weakly.

"Yep that we can agree on Willy."Carrie putting her hand on the back of her head.

"Um sure no problem." Darrel trying to keep calm

"...Okay". Clare being the most terrified of the bunch.

After that they followed what was left of the ghosts hoping they would find Gumball in this rumble.

~The Ruins Of The Maze

Some of the pieces of the walls started to move. As Gumball is seen coming out of them while rubbing his head with his paw.

Then turns his head to see the hot headed 8 bit spider laying unconscious in some of the rumble a few feet from him.

"He was a lot stronger and more durable then Juilus I'll give that much. But he's still much weaker then Carmen."

When he just said her name just now his face became a small shade of red. He was still unsure what he feels about her. Although Clare might be right of him having what she said the crush on her. It would explain why he has this warm feeling in his icy heart everytime he sees her.

While he was pondering about this a manga like being with a glowing one eye spiral mask appears coming out of his shadow, He was behind him as it was about to strike him when his guard was down.

Until a small white fist lands directly at the spiral masks face before he could even strike Gumball. Causing the masked being to be hit backwards but also did a backflip to get it's balance back.

Gumball then looks behind him was Carrie who after punching the mask person in the face. She turns to see that the Cabbit was alright but with some scratches on him.

"Seriously Nicolas can you go one day without some psycho trying to kill you." Carrie in her normal deadpan way of talking.

"That's going to hard to do because most of Elmore really doesn't like me at all." Gumball saying this in his usual blunt voice.

"Gosh I wonder why"? The ghost girl sarcastically saying this.

"It's probably due to that fact-" Gumball

"I was joking ya Fool Taco".Carrie.

"Gumball"! Clare shouting at the Cabbit. Along with her are William and Darrel who arrived to there location.

All except for Darrel can see the shadow being right in front of them. The manga like shadow then dusted off his cloak then looks at the five kids in the area.

The shadow creature was a bit suprised that these people were able to see him. In his thoughts.

"Hmm I don't remember giving any them Stands. But that doesn't explain why the feline and ghost can see me?"

"Well that was the first time someone actually landed a solid blow on me. Good job ghosty". He then does a thumbs up with a twinkle.

"But unfortunately for all of you. That's going to be the only hit your going to land on me." He then puts booths arms behind his back as if he was just laying back.

"Just who the hell is this guy anyway ?" Clare demanding the shadow explain himself.

"Well... then allow me introduce myself". He snaps his fingers then suddenly the lights of the sky were off. As with the floor he was stand on rises. Then the earth starts to quake.

"What's happening"? Darrel confused as the ground is shaking

"Don't know but get ready if he tries to do anything." Carrie now in a fighting postion.

The the parts of the broken maze start to ride from the ground and start to rearrange and form into a giant theater stage as the curtains open to reveal a set with a giant birthday cake that reads HAPPY Birthday on it.

The group looks in confusion of what's going on. The stage itself made Gumball very uncomfortable which Darrel notices this.

Then multiple lights flash everywhere with them shinning on the top of the cake with the shadow being rising from inside it.

He was now wearing a magician outfit with a bow tie,with a royal cape,along with a top hat with a giant crown on top of it.

A cane with a goldfish being wrapped around a snake as the top piece. It was all in rainbow colors. But not with the regular rainbow colors but with a lime yellow,mango,light green,turquoise,orchid and raspberry.

He walks down the steps doing some poses.

"I'm the shadow that lurks in the night. Mess with me and I'll show you my might."

"I'm the hole of the endless abyss. When you enter me you won't be miss. "

"I'm am the murder which are what you call a flocks of Crows. Now enough stalling time to put on the SHOW!"

He then jumps from the stage rolling into a ball then sticks the landing.

"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT, NOTORIOUS

,CHARISMATIC,ALL POWERFULL EXECUTIVE PRODUCER! He does this while doing more poses based on either a show of Sentai Rangers or Magical Girls.

THE AMAZING D.I.O Vutuo Of The World"

Then this causes the fireworks to launch from the stage with the wor spelled out that could be seen by everyone.

The group just look so confused after seeing that with Gumball still glaring at Vutuo. As they are now trying to take this wacky guy seriously.

"Umm what are you guys looking at I don't see anything"? Darrel confused as he has no idea what's going on. As he only sees an empty stage that shot fireworks.

"Wait you can't see the psychopathic Manchild that just did a skit."? Carrie asking him that.

He shakes his head with a no. Then asks why William and Clare can see the werido as well.

Gumball gets a good look at him with the spiral mask.

"Wait a sec he's wearing a spiral mask. Does that mean?"

Then he remembers something the crook said to him a few days ago.

"You know Watterson I'm getting really sick and tired of playing cat and mouse. So I'm just gonna kill you Right now and get that reward the one eyed freak with the flaming hair promised me."

Gumball then turns to the others realize what Sal was saying. He then alerts the other kids and they turn there heads to see him.

"Guys I'm pretty sure that he's bad news." Gumball knowing what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about Nicolas?" Clare questions him.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I think he's responsible for giving Sal and Ocho those strange powers."

Vutuo hearing this with his eye squinting as if he's about to do something sinister.

"So what if I did Watterson what are you going to do about it." Vutuo sounding laid back.

The Gumball charges at him intending to tackle him. But as he was about to hit the manga being his attack just went right through him as if he was made of air.

"What the hell is he some kind of ghost?" Gumball after trying to attack him.

"Well that didn't do much at all." Vutuo still standing there with his arms folded.

Gumball then attempts to attack him again. This time punching and kicking the shadow being. With none of the blows effecting him as going right through him as if he was just hitting wind.

Vutuo gets bored then does a roundhouse kick to Gumball's face which gets him off the stage.

"Is that all you got. I'm really disappointed in you. Pretty sure that what you're mom saids to you all the time". Vutuo taunts the cabbit who gets angry after hearing that.

He was about to attack Vutuo again but Clare stops him as her hand was on his shoulder.

"Nicolas your attacks aren't going to hurt him." Clare trying to reason with him as Vutuo has some strange ability that make him intangible.

"So what do think we should do sis." The cabbit ask the mopy teen.

"Right now I we have to relieve on Carrie and William for this. Since physical attacks don't work. I'm pretty sure those two have a shot at harming this loon."

After hearing this Gumball remembers that Carrie was able to hit Vutuo in the face and she didn't go through him.

The cabbit then signs and reluctantly saids " I understand." Then he backs down form attacking.

"Aw the kitty doesn't want to play anymore? How dull." Vutuo disappointed.

Carrie and William then decide to attack the Vutuo at once. Carrie then pulls out a sickle from her hat then going it no the stage.

William's eye turns red as he tears apart the stage turns the fragments into stakes and spikes intending to stab the shadow with them.

"Guess I'll have to settle with the ghost girl and the eyeball." Vutuo sounding bored with a oh well.

As the Spears start firing at Vutuo,he evades them with some dancing moves. While he was busy dodging the multiple spears.

Carrie who was inside one of the spears,she pops out of the one spear that was behind the shadow,then quietly charges at him while swinging her sickle then landing a blow in his back causing him the cover his back in pain allowing the reaming spears to directly hit him.

After throwing the remaining spears William's pupil returns to its green color.

Carrie in her thoughts wonder if there plan worked. When the smoke cleared they only see the piles of spears stab through the ground but don't see Vutuo anywhere.

William squinting his eye looking around for the shadow man.

"Just were did he go"?

Then Vutuo appears behind the eyeball as Carrie was about to warn him put the masked man karate chops him to the ground.

Then before Carrie could react Vutuo appears in front of her. Then kicks her in the face which slams her in a wall.

Which then Gumball runs to assist the ghost girl. But then something slams it's body hitting the cabbit in the gut.

It's revealed to be Ocho who has regain consciousness. Still wanting to finish his brawl with Gumball and is also furious about the cabbit for spitting in his eye.

"Ocho I don't have time for this I need to help-".

"CAN IT PUSSY .WE'RE NOT DONE WITH OUR FIGHT YET". The eight bit spider screams.

Gumball pushes Ocho off him. But the spider is about to charge at the Cabbit who then intends to finish this quick.

But then the Darrel who's now in the middle of both of them. He manages to push both of them from each other attempting to get them to stop fighting.

"Nicolas go and help Carrie I'll try to hold off this short tempered idiot as much as I can." Gumball stopped then nods as he understands then runs to assist Carrie.

Ocho on the other hand still attempts to attack him but is grabbed by the hot dog. Who is trying hard not to let go.

"Look here is a lot more going on here then a just petty rematch Harry". Darrel shouts at Ocho using his real name.

"LET GO OF ME YOU OVERSIZED SAUSAGE"! Ocho then flies though the air trying to get Darrel off him.

Meanwhile Carrie then pops out of the wall but falls to the ground. She looks up to see Vutuo in front of her.

He then swipes her hat from her head. Which then she gasps and looks in horror. As Vutuo now holds it in his hands while spinning it.

"Give that back"! She yells at the shadow man.

"Aw are you sad that I swiped your precious hat away. Pretending to have sympathy in a form of mocking for the ghost girl.

"If you do anything to that hat. I'm going to make sure every waking moment for you will be an endless pile of misery". She threatens him but he isn't faze by it. Then he stomps his foot on her face.

"Your really getting all worked up over a stupid hat?" Seeing the ghost now trying to grab his leg further proving his statement.

"Oh I get it now. Your upset that I snatched your hat away just like how the snatacher took your daddy away".

Carrie now hearing that last part shocked her. She then starts sobbing demanding him to give her hat back.

"Let me think about it...hmm..what the word again? Oh that's right...NO". Vutuo then raises his foot about to kick Carrie in the gut.

She dodges it then bites the shadow in the knee causing him to scream and tires to shake her off him.

Gumball then grabs onto Vutuo's arm attempting to grab Carries hat from his hand. But Vutuo punches Gumball's head attempting to make him let go.

Then Ocho headbutts into the shadows face after Darrel accidentally make him slam into Vutuo's face. Which then he tries to punch the 8 bit off him while still holding on to the hat.

Using this opportunity Clare runs up then punchs the shadow man in the balls causing him to lose his grip on the hat causing it to fall.

Then Darrel joins in with Gumball, Carrie,Clare and Ocho who are repeatedly kicking and punching Vutuo.

The shadow starts to get angry as a dark mist is coming out of his body with his eye becoming distorted.

"ENOUGH"! He shouts as he unleashes a sonic blast. That causes the group to get off him and sends them to the ground. But Carrie's hat lands on the unconscious William.

Vutuo then glares at the Cabbit who was next to Clare as they landed on each other with Gumball in front of her.

"I'm going to do what I should've done five minutes ago". Vutuo then charges at the Cabbit intending to kill him.

Vutuo then raises his right hand in the air to punch Clare then tries to cover Gumball in an attempted to protect him.

Then a zipper noise is heard as Vutuo's right arm is detached from his arm. He starts to scream in pain with him now holding is handless arm.

Clare then opens her eyes to see that the shadows severed hand is now landed right in front of her.

"WHAT THE WHAT"? She looks in shock but then sees something else in front of her.

What appears was a female with one black eyeliner on her left eye. Wearing white make up. With a red tuxedo with a black

hat with a white button up shirt under the blazer.

The spirit like creature then tries to attack Vutuo again but he dodges the strike then jumps back six feet from them.

"Didn't except that emo bitch to have one of those. This might be troublesome if the others start to rise up." Vutuo thinking in his thoughts.

"I need a distraction to escape". He looks around then sees his target.

"Bingo". Before the spirit like being can attack the shadow. He then teleports right in front of Darrel.

But before the hot dog could react. Vutuo grabs him then opens his mask to reveal mouth without the rest of the face but inside of the month itself was a golden arrow.

He then stabs at the hot dog guy in the face with the arrow causing a golden glow to happen with causes Darrel to lose consciousness.

"DARREL"! Clare and Carrie shout in concern with the spirit that was behind Clare disappears.

Gumball now in rage over this tries to charge at the shadow. Unfortunately Vutuo vanishes before he could hit him.

This causes the cabbit to punch the ground causing it to crumble leaving a small crater inside the hole.

"Okay mind telling me what exactly is going on here?" Ocho trying to figure out who the shadow guy is.

"Look I'll explain everything when we get to my house. But that's if you want to I don't care either way. But first we need to get outta here for the cops show up." As they hear sirens being heard they have to get out of there quick.

Carrie telling the 8 bit spider who still intends to fight Gumball. But knowing right now isn't the time for so he reluctantly nods in agreement.

William then starts to wake up. He rubs his eye with one of his wings but notices he's now wearing Carrie's hat.

He rises up to see that Clare and Gumball hold a unconscious Darrel who they start to run along with Ocho.

"Wait what's going on?" He looks around."Where did that shadow guy go"? But then Carrie floats towards him and see snatches her hat back on her head.

"Come on Bill." She flies off towards the others.

William then sees a severed hand that was on the ground. He uses his powers to grab it. Then flies towards the rest of the group.

"Alright we won't be able to run from the cops on foot so I'm just going to do this". Carrie then gets them all to hold together then in a flash she teleports all of them somewhere else.

Just in time cause the cops have just arrived to the scene.

~Alley Way After The Brawl

Vutuo is seen coming out of a massive shadow. He then looks at his missing hand frustrated over this.

"Damn brats. Next time when I encounter those punks I'm not gonna go easy on those brats."

"That will not be necessary." A face is heard in the darkness which the masked shadow sees someone with glowing eyes in the alley way.

What came out of the shadow was Loki who now had a cold glare on with along with serpent like eyes.

"What's the matter little guppy. Cant find your way back to your tiny pond.?" He laughs at his own joke.

"Zip it Vutuo". The voice coming out of the gold fish was more sinister and vicious then his goofy one.

Vutuo steps back realizing who he now talking to. But looks irritated as he looks at his now missing hand.

Then in the shadows the goldfish then transforms into a giant serpent like creature. But we only see things in the serpents point of view as he now looks down at the shadow.

"Why did you decide to fight them"? The serpent questions the shadow.

"I just wanted to see how tough they were. Turns out only one of those punks manages to actually hurt me." He was talking about the emo girl gained the power of the arrow but was unsure how see did it.

"Did anything else happened during your little brawl"?

"Well no...just that I had to escape so I stabbed one of them with the arrow so-" Then there was fire in the serpents eye as he wraps Vutuo with his tail intending to choke the life out of him.

" YOU IMBECILE ! YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE GAVE HIM THE POWER OF THE STANDS!"

"(Chocking) Hold on I didn't gave the power to that cabbit. I had to escape...(still being strangled)..I didn't use my powers...so I wasn't breaking any of the rules,he gave me. So please stop strangling me_." The shadow pleads. The serpent complies to this as he throws him to the wall.

Vutuo then gets up while holding his throat trying to "breathe".

"So (breathe heavily) what are we (trying to catch his breath) gonna do with those kids?"

"For now we'll leave them alone. Do to your actions there terrified of there is a sight chance that there going to become more then a nuisance later on due to your actionssss!" He hisses like a snake on that last part.

"Well that sucks. I mean where going to be in bigger trouble when that walking tin can wakes up." Vutuo with his arms now behind his back.

"Then we'll just have to let Watterson and those fools deal with the Titan." The serpent thinking of an idea.

"Wait what are you". Vutuo gets cut off as the giant lifts his hand to be quiet.

"We're not alone". He hears the trashcan being dropped to the ground. As an unknown figure attempts to run away from the duo.

But is captured the immediately moment Vutuo punches him right in the face knocking the person out.

The unknown person is revealed to be Rob who was following Loki around.

"So what do you suppose we should do with him"? Vutuo

"He saw my face he shouldn't be allowed to live." _

"Gotcha but I prefer a fate worse then death".

"Proceed". The serpent grabs Rob by the throat. Vutuo then does a little dance while snapping his fingers.

"(Sing tone) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough so I'm like..."

"FORGET YOUUUU". After finishing that last part a hole opens up just above the unconscious Cyclops.

He opens his eye to see the giant Serpents what Rob's expression right now would be fear.

Of seeing this monster right in front of him that let's go of home and he tries to grab onto the ground but it ends of dissolving.

The serpent looks down at the Cyclops who was clinging for life.

"It's better this way". Then he kicks Rob in the face making him lose his grip as he falls into the void.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" His screams is heard but then becomes very quiet the further he falls into the abyss until he can longer be seen.

Well that's the end for now. We will cut back to Carrie and the gang in the next chapter.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Nicocchio's name is changed to Nococchio due to the fact that Noc would be short for Nocciola which in Italian is Hazelnut and Occhio is Italian for eye.

The Incomplete World Of Elmore

Part 7

~Kruger Manor

~Carrie's Room

Lapin is seen dancing and humming along to the rythem of the song that was playing on Carrie's computer was called Bloody Stream.

"Dun dun dun,Dun dun dun dun,Dun dun dun, Dun dun dun dun, do do do,do do do do do, do do do, dun dun dun dun DUNN"

(Sing tone) "From the darkness

"Strong and silent"!

Like pillars in the night

they break the dawn

Hungry and violent.

"Scarlet rain falls

Hot and heavy

Show me that you've got

the strength to fight

Boy are you ready".

"And so may love guide your way

through every last endless trial

Always tempt your fate

with luck and a smile".

"Watch out for danger left and right

it's just like dancing in the dark"

You slip through like a knife and

cut your way right to the heart".

"Let your path unfurl and the

world will always sing your story".

"Like a bloody storm

It surges like a bloody storm".

When destiny runs through your

veins so wild and wet and warm"

Fate may pull the strings and

who knows what tomorrow brings

But TONIGHT we stand together".

As the ghost rabbit finishes that last line and before he could start the second part of the song. He hears a banging that was at the downstairs at the door.

Lapin turns off the song on the computer. He then leaves Carrie's room then hops down the staircase not bothering to use the stairs.

"I'm wondering if that's Larry with the food. If it is he sure came here very ealier then usual." He ordered takeout as he was hungry.

"If it was thirty minutes or it's FREE". He opens the door with a big smile on his face but sees Carrie along with five others at the door with defeated looks on there Gumball carrying a giant hot dog with sunglasses.

"Carrie your the delivery girl now?"

"...Shut up". Carrie then floats in to her house along with the other five that came with her.

"But I ordered Thai food not a giant hot dog"?

"Darrel is not on the menu ya rodent." Clare glaring at Lapin who sighs in disappointment.

~Kruger Manor living room.

Gumball places the hot dog guy on Carrie's couch. The others sit on the chairs and sofas in Carrie's living room.

William then "walks" with the hand of Vutuo's that cutted off. Then sits down on the chair like a bird would. He looks at the others with disturb looks on there faces except for Gumball.

"What"? The eyeball.

"Is he using that shadow thing's severed hand as feet." Clare questions this to Carrie who is a bit suprised about this.

"It seems to be the case." Carrie confused about this.

"You kept his hand as a souvenir Will". Gumball asking the eyeball this.

"Look on the bright side of this Gumball.I can now walk like that 8 bit turd over there." Using his wings as hands while pointing at Ocho.

"WAIT WHAT WAS HE POINTING AT ME FOR"! The spider with his fuse raising with some steam coming out.

"He told me that he can now walk just like you Ocho." Gumball explaining in order not to trigger the spiders temper.

"Oh. So who's the rabbit"? He points to Lapin who was about to take a bit at the unconscious Darrel until Carrie sees this then slaps the rabbit in the face.

"That's Carrie's roommate Lapin." Gumball points to the ghost rabbit.

"He's known as a walking disposal unit." Clare pointing out the ghosts big appetie.

"With that out of way. You guys mind telling me what the hell is going on-" Ocho then hears the door bell rings.

With Gumball walking towards the door with Lapin putting his hands behind his back, not looking at anyone while whistling.

The cabbit opens the door to see Larry holding the Thai food.

"Let's see here's the tom yum goong,Tom kha kai,pad Thai,pad see ew,mookata Thai BBQ and the Pla nueng manow." With Larry lapels them and informs them it was paid with a card.

The ghost girl with her hand on her midsection staring mad at the rabbit.

"Did you using my credit card again for food Lapin"! Carrie angrily pointing at the ghost bunny.

"Uhhhhhh No". Saying it sheepishly while taking the Thai food to eat.

"Also there is a tip for the delivery." Which Gumball only gives him five bucks then slams the door at the Rock creatures face.

"Thank you". Saying it weakly as the engines of his bike is heard of him leaving.

After that Clare turns back her head back to the group. Which Nicolas takes Darrel's sunglasses off as the hot dog was sleeping which was odd that he didn't have eyes as he slept. She sees the ghist girl next to her.

"Look I'm going to get the pages of the book that I have in my room upstairs". Carrie then flies though the ceiling.

"Anyway you should tell us how you got those powers in the first place Ocho"? Clare looking at the spider boy.

"Oh that...It started a few days ago.

"I walking out of the arcade after I heard Julius crew disbanded after they lost Reaper. But I honestly don't remember much it was something about a fish."

The spider pondering of what they were talking about but continues his story.

"Then while I was walking home I was hit in the back with something sharp a golden light bursts out behind me. The next thing I know is these little ghost show up and went with my plan for my rematch with Gumball". The four ghosts pop out behind him and then using scatter mode.

The Cyan one appears next to Gumball,The red ghost appears behind William,the orange one bounces up and down on Darrel's body and the pink one is on Clare's the ghost appear to be smaller then before being William's size.

"So besides PAC Man Fever what exactly are these things"? Gumball poking the cyan one who timidly shakes in fear.

"Them they came with him." Ocho then calls there names.

"That's Blinky". The red ghost blinks.

"Pinky". The Pink ghosts winks at the

reader.

"Inky". The cyan ghost nervously hides in a blanket.

"So the orange ghost name is...". Clare looking at the ghost who is happily bouncing on Darrel's body.

"Clyde". Ocho saying this with a straight face.

"Clyde"? Wonder if she heard that right.

"Cylde". Saying it deadpan now.

"Okay...(In her thoughts) Huh I thought there was going to be a pattern with there names or something.

"So did you say a golden light came out of you?" Clare questions him.

"Yeah so what's your point?" The spider thinking that she was going to say something that will tick him off.

The Moody teen rolls up her sleeve to reveal a bug bite.

"I'm not sure but thinking back at this bug bite I got last night. Then during that fight with the spiral guy I manage to summon a spirit that punch off his hand".

"How so"?

"Like this" She summons the spirit like being in front of them. It appears as a teenager wearing a red circus like outfit, a top hat and multiple zipper like parts around it.

Then the spirit punches the top of the wall above causes a zipper to appear and then it unzips to reveal the top of the 2nd floor. Much to there shock including Lapin who was eating some of the Thai soup.

Which then falls down to the ground and onto Darrel's face. The ghost rabbit shouting no in slow motion.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE"? Carrie shouting upstairs.

"Uhh..It was just nothing Carrie we we're just studying." Clare nervously trying to make an excuse.

"Clare's phantom thingy just punched the ceiling on your wa-" The teen covers the cabbits mouth to keep him quiet.

"Everything fine Carrie. We're just doing some sibling bonding heh heh." Gumball's eyes turn to Clare's if she was serious but her seeing eye tells him to be quiet.

The soup was still hot as Lapin put it on a heater. The hot dog guy rises up then started screaming in pain over the hot soup on his face.

Darrel then runs around trying to find something to wash his face off of the hot soup. But he falls face flat at the the glowing charcoal. Gumball goes to the kitchen looking for something.

While Ocho tries to help him grabs Clare's jacket off her body in order to dry Darrel's face.

But Clare tries to get her jacket back from the 8 bit spider it's a big of war with those two but William using a fan too cool Darrel's face down but instead seats it's on fire.

This cause all four to scream as Darrel is literal "hot" dog. Lapin then smells something down stairs. Carrie following as she wonders what all the screaming is about. Ocho then gets Clare's jacket and tries to stop the fire bit it insteads sets her jacket on fire.

Clare grabs her jacket then with her foot attempts to put out the fire. Carrie and Lapin arrive at the scene. Carrie starts freaking out that the fire is starting to burn one of her books. Lapin then bites Darrel's leg as the smell of the walking food was too much for the rabbit to resit which causes Darrel to scream louder.

Then a fire extinguisher noise is heard as the foam spraying all over them also putting out the fire. Lapin was eating some of the foam on his face.

Gumball who was now holding the extinguisher still having bored expression on his face. While he calmly walks towards Darrel to give him his sunglasses back.

He takes the sunglasses from the Cabbit.

"Thanks". Saying it in a deadpan way.

"Is this what they mean by the phase "You just got burned"? Gumball asking all of them.

"No". All except for Lapin saying in union.

A few minutes later after they got all the foam off there bodies. With Darrel's head turning back to normal after being burned but he looked extremely pissed.

"With that little mess settled. Now we should get back to business."

"Nicolas did you brought the book with you ask I asked for?"

"Of course" The Cabbit nods his head.

He pulls out The Adventures Of Nococchio book out if his back pack. Then places the book on the who is now holding the torn pages of the book.

"The reason why I asked you all here is that. I might've figured out how those thugs acquired these abilities after reading these missing pages."

"You got all that from a children's book."? Clare being skeptical about this.

"You called THIS A BOOK FOR KIDS!?" Ocho picks up the book and showing the cover to them.

The cover of the book is that of the puppet being hanged with two assassins dressed in black robes who were below the tree that Nococchio was hanged from.

Clare and Lapin were disturbed by the cover image. Except for William I'm not sure why though.

"That's a very inappropriate cover for a children's book." Lapin almost losing his apatite...almost anyway.

"So in order to understand the writing you got a Italian to English book so you can read what of what the pages say." Gumball.

"No I used Elmore Translate." She then starts to read the story but in a short recap first.

~Nococchio Origin Story

It's starts in Italy with a hazlenut tree blah blah blah. Then a wizard peed on the hazlenut tree causing it to come to life. Though the tree itself was pissed off about this then causes the Wizard to trip on it's brances then he fell to his death. With the tree laughing about it.

Then a wood cutter named Cherry showed up then chopped the tree down. It was about to burn the log it shakes in fear and shouts at Cherry not to burn her.

This scares the guy but then some puppet guy ask for wood to make a puppet.

Cherry goes meh then tosses it to the puppeteer. Later on the puppeteer starts to crave a puppet from the magic log. He was going to call it Pinocchio but someone else took the name.

So he had to go with something else but since Cherry told him that the wood came from the Nocciola tree. He decides to go with Nococchio instead and made the soon to be puppet a girl. Much to the muzzled screamed of the log but he couldn't hear it.

After completing Nococchio is appears as a human girl with bolde hair that were low pigtails,red eyes a orange short sleeve dress,orange hat with a yellow line and bow, white shoes and it had freckles on it's face and a pointy nose.

The puppeteer examines the puppet closely but when he was exactly at her face her eyes turn to see the old man then she screams in horror after being craved into a puppet. Causing the puppeteer to drop dead from shock.

Noco jumps from the table then kicks the puppeteers corpse for mutilating her body. She looks around and sees fire for the first time. She curiously puts her hands on the flames then her hands were on fire.

She's screams in terror then runs around the house causing it to go on fire. She breaks the door then runs towards a water barrel which she breaks with her sharp nose. She manages to stop the fire but she loses her hands.

When she turns around The Puppeteers house was burning then exploded with a small grasshopper who was on fire being shot like a shooting star screaming all the while.

Now seething with rage Nococchio then looks for Cherry for chopping her down. She finds his house and kicks the door. Much too Cherry's horror a puppet in the form of a small child shouts at him.

"You son of a troia. First you chopped me down then you sold me to some old bag who mutilated by body into this". She points to her now puppet form with her armless hands.

Cherry who strikes a deal with the puppet that he will repair her but she has to assist him with a project he's working on. He begrudgingly agrees due to the fact she has no other options anyway.

After that he rebuilds Nococchio's body with some iron for her joints, a detachable head and hands made of copper but was painted to look like her old he ask the Puppet her name.

"I was craved from the mighty hazelnut wood. SO My Name Shall Be The Incredibile temibile affascinante NOCOCCHIO." She raises her "hands" in a very cocky then did a haughty laugh.

Cherry just looks in annoyance after this."This is going to be a long story ain't it".

There were alot of adventures following the mischievous Nococchio. One was a puppet theater the puppeteer master gave her eight gold coins but also gave her advice, while his puppets taught her how to use strings and wires.

She meets with a fox and cat who appear to be limping and the other one trick her into letting her pays for there meals, also telling her about a money tree. Later she fought some kids but the cops arrested her she pleads to the giant pink Scale with a werid symbol on it's face who puts her in prison.

She gets out of prison but gets caught by a green fisherman who tries to eat her. Noco gets captured by some farmer who uses her as a guard dog then she kills the ferrets for trying to bribe her,which them the owner let's her go.

She encounters a Giant snake with a flamming tail and a weird symbol on it's head. She was about to fight the snake but she trips which causes the snake to bust an artery. Which the snake drops dead.

Late at night Nococchio encounters assassins. She puts up a fight as she bites off the hand of one which tasted like using a knife to cut off the others foot. They manage to defeat the puppet then kill her by hanging. They retreat to tend there wounds as the puppets body hangs there lifeless as this is the end of Nococchio's adventures...(Sad somber piano music plays as the scene faded to black). Then only six words appear as the tale concluded.

The End...

" HEY THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET !" A loud voice shouts as the end credits are destoryed.

Then a popping noise is heard as the screen returns to see Noco's head and body separate from the rope hanging them. The head and body all to the ground with a thud.

The headless body gets up. Then for a few seconds finds its head. Realizing she put her head on backwards Noco turns it so it's facing front.

The puppet then walls towards the screen where the "camera" is she grabs both sides still angry.

" SO WILL YOU QUIT STALLING AND TELL THE READERS OF HOW I GOT MY POWERS ALREADY! " Nococchio then turns the pages of the book herself as we now get to the part where the missing pages were.

~Italy Century and A Half Ago

She walks down the sinister forest. She now sports two brown scars that were below her eyes that removes her freckles. This was due to her peeling off her human skin after rejecting the blue fairy aka the coach woman's gift.

The puppet was still grieving over her best friend/brother Romeo but his nickname was Candlewick. He was transformed into a donkey by the blue fairy and he did of overworked. She thought that if she tore his donkey flesh off he would be human and alive once more.

But alas it wasn't true so she buried him.

She was covering her eyes with her arm due to the fact she was crying over his death.

"(Voice cracking) Sh- SHUT UP". Nococchio shouts at the narrator.

Until a strange laughter is heard which echos the entire forest that alerts the puppet. Nococchio startled turns her body left to right intending to fight the unknown voice.

"It seems that you've meet with a terrible fate, haven't you"? The voice in the darkness speaks in a very sinister voice.

"Who's out there, Show yourself ya bastardo." The puppter raises her fists in a defense stance.

"No need to be rude little asina fantoccia".

Then a two glowing eyes appear with a very twisted grin on his face.

He steps out of the shadows. He appears to be some kind of salesman. He wore an outfit something you see in the medieval ages,(You know what he dresses exactly like The Mask Salesman from Majora's Mask) a purple hat with a monochrome rainbow on it,pointy jester shoes and he he was carrying alot of stuff on his back that made him slouch.

"Who the Fanculo are you"? Noco's arms are on her midriff.

" Well I'm just a "humble" merchant. Also watch your mouth Fuck Face". The shadowy merchant repiles to the brats insult.

"So what do ya want stronzo"? Noco sounding a bit suspicious of the merchant.

"It's not I want it's what you desire." The shadow. He shows some items such as very expressive items like a holy golden cup,genie lamp, pot of gold, a magic book,one book with a creepy face on it, a red shiny rock that had voices screaming in it and a mask with vampire teeth on it.

"Not interested". Noco turns around uninterested of what he was offering and was about to leave.

"So you don't want to take down Ariete"? Upon hearing that Noco turns back towards the shadow.

"Who are you talking about"?

"The blue fairy that wears red, has turquoise hair and that took the humanity of your Romeo."

Upon hearing that name she shook in while clenching her hand into a fist.

"Do you have anything in your arsenal that can take her down".

"I might have the item that would aid you on your "quest." He pulls out a golden key with a purple gem on it.

"Is that a key"? Noco.

"This item is no ordinary key. I has special powers.".

"So..can it unlock doors"?

"Unfortunately no it cannot."

"Well that's ironic, What's next a book shelf that organizes your dreams"?

"How did you know that"!

"So how much is that item"?

"24 gold coins".

"WHAT FOR A FOTTUTO KEY THAT CAN'T DO IT'S ONE JOB!" Then Noco notices something on the merchants backpack. It was an arrow that was made of gold.

"What that". She points to the arrow.

The merchant turns his eyes then sees what she was looking at. He looked a bit nervous after seeing what she was after.

"Oh that is not for sale".

"Why cause it's an arrow that can't pierced though skin?" Noco walks towards the side of the shadows backpack to poke at the arrow. Until she gets her hand slapped by the shadow.

"No because is has powers that you cannot hope to imagine. Just by being pricked by the point of the arrow will-. Actually if you poke it you'll just end up dead with boils all over your body that's all."

Though Nococchio could tell he was hiding something. The puppet then has an idea.

"Okay then I'll just take the key then". Noco pulls out the coins from her mouth.

"Good choice but to be certain your not going after my arrows?"

"Of course not". This causes her nose to grow a two inches. Then she rips it off her face. Then places the sharp nose in her dress pocket

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not at all". Her nose grows again and repeats the process.

"I'm just going to ignore that."

He was about to hand her the key. Then Noco then holds a good grip on her coins then punches the merchant in the face.

As he covers his face in pain. Noco sneaks up behind him then pushes him backwards. Due to the weight of the items on his backpack he couldn't get up. Using this opportunity Noco takes the arrow including a box full of them.

When he was about to get up. Noco kicks her foot at his mouth causing him to scream in pain as some teeth and fillings came out. The puppet then runs away carrying both the key and box of golden arrows. She laughs but has a braying sound at the end of it.

"YOU FOOL YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU SHALL UNLEASH. I WARN THEE ONCE MONELLO STUPIDO THE POWER OF THE STANDS SHOULDN'T BE UNDERESTIMATED!" He warns the puppet with this vague warning.

Which Nococchio responds to this cryptic warning by blowing raspberries and flipping him off with both fingers.

Kruger Manor

The page ends with the image of Nococchio blowing raspberries and flipping the bird twice.

"Geez what a rude little kid, she can't even control her temper". Ocho saying this while ignoring his own anger issues.

"Well that's most of what we got from this. So it seems that powers you guys got are called stands". Carrie rubbing her "chins" while looking at Clare,Darrel, Ocho and William.

"Wait isn't there more to this story"? Gumball.

Then she notices a another page of this book.

"Hold on a sec there also is another page that I didn't read". Carrie then turns the page of the book. Which then we get back to the story.

~The Assassins Returns

"Really now,then let's see if I can STAND IT."

After her taunts she then stabs herself in the chest with the arrow(Mirroring Juliet's death in a play). Then a golden light appears out of her body.

Realizing that the puppet tricked him. As the gold coins turn out to be sharp blades colored gold. Shadow Merchant then shouts in anger.

"( You stupido puppet I was going to use that when I reach the land of opportunity)." In his thoughts then he blows a whistle then two creatures in black robes appear as they jump down from the trees and next to the shadow merchant.

The shorter one weilds a Burgess rifle which is a gun with also a knife,has a cats tail and seems to be missing a hand. The taller one of the two weilds a axe also has a dagger ,has a fox tail and is missing a foot.

Nococchio immediately recognizes that these were the assassins that hanged her. She eats the golden key then runs away in fear still holding the box of arrows.

"BRING HER TO ME"! He shouts at the duo then chase the puppet throughout the woods.

~ VIDA LA VIDA AWAKENS

Nococchio then seeing behind her that the killers have tails but then she remembers something about them.

"Hey hold on for just a second". She stops running then puts her hand forward like a crossing guard telling pedestrians to stop. This cause the robe killers to halt while screeching like tires on wheels.

"What do you want brat". The tall one irritated.

"You want brat". The smaller one copies the taller ones sentence.

"You're That Gatta and Vople that tried to swindled me"! Noco points to them.

"No we're not"! The tall one denying it.

"We're not"! The shorter one repeats again.

Nococchio then rips off there masks to reveal the two Conmen. The puppet then notices that the cat doesn't have it's glasses and could see just find.

"Alright fine brat it's us."

"It's us."

Upon seeing the duo Noco then snickers over something. The duo wanting to know what's so funny.

"So how was finding those "gold coins" that you got from the "Field of Miracles". Must've cost ya a hand and a foot to get'em." She chuckles after saying this. She knew they tried to kill her after she spits out a cats hand from her mouth.

This provokes the duo after she insults them of there missing parts that she herself tore off. The "gold coins" they dug up we're just circle shaped rocks painted gold.

"I had enough your mouth. ERZA BLOWS THIS FOOTSTOOLS BRAINS OUT" The fox ordering the cat who prepares to fire with the gun.

"Got it John". The cat then aims her gun at the Noco's face preparing to pull the trigger.

Noco frantically puts her hands up waving them uncontrollably.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait. hold on can we just talk about thi-"!

The Fox holds the puppet in place for the cat to shot her.

The Cat then pulls the trigger and gunshots sound is heard. Thinking that nothing happened as Noco could hear them screaming.

"Wha- WHAT"?! The Fox screams.

"The bullet it's... just floating in mi...midair"?! The cat trembles of what's happening.

But when Noco opened her eyes she sees that the duo were horrified of the bullet that really close to Noco's face. But much to the puppets suprised something caught the bullet.

Noco sees an hand has caught the bullet with it's fingers when she turns to sees it it appears a grasshopper like humaniod with a golden aura.

Then the bullet morphs into a mosquito. It flies back into the gun explodes making the cat letting go of it.

"Ahhhhh".

Noco then headbutts the fox in the jaw, then she detaches her arms to brake spirit appears behind Noco then punches the fox three times in the face while that sends him flying to the tree that was 4 feet from them all while screamimg in agony. Thus making him let go of Noco's severed arms which then reattach to her body.

"Wait what am I doing all the way out here". The fox then sees that he's behind a giant tree that has multiple cracks on it.

"Wait is that me?" He notices that he standing there with Noco headbutting him in the face.

The Fox looks around sees that everything has gotten slower then looks as his body was glowing with energy.

"What the am I glowing"? Thinking that he can prevent the puppet from fighting back.

"Heh that brat just got me the opportunity I need to grab her and" Just when he gets close and tries to grab her his paw just goes right though the puppet.

"Wha"?!

He then feels is jaw and nose we're developing small bruises in very slow motion. As his physical body was just hit by the grasshopper like being.

"DIO SANTO!I CANT STOP IT". The Vople feels the pain has increased twice the amount it would feel as it cuts back to him being send flying towards the tree seconds ago while screaming in pain.

The Cat then charges at Noco weilding a dagger. The puppet now holding her two broken wooden noses from her dress pockets.

She leaps from the ground but the cat manages to tear her orange dress in the process. Noco is now on the cats face with the feline attempts to stab her in the back to get her off.

Noco using her stakes she jabs them into the felines eyes sockets. This cause the cats eyes to bleed while screeching in pure agony over loosing her sight.

Then Noco then uses the spirit to roundhouse kick the cat into the same tree as the fox was at. The feline screams in pain as the fox wakes up then sees that his partner has eyes we're bleeding.

When they got up then heard the puppet girl chuckle while twirling her hat. Now sporting a smug smile at the two now disabled crooks.

"Guess you guys are Blind and Lame for realsies now."

Mocking the assassins which causes both of them to growl and hiss like the actual animals there were. They lunge at her now wanting now end the obnoxious puppets life.

"WE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU MOCKING US PUPPET!" EVEN WITH That Stand We'll Beat YOU TO DEATH JUST THAT TALKING JACKASS WE BEAT TO DEATH"! Fox

"BEAT TO DEATH" CAT mimes the fox.

Noco's face then turns from her jovial happy face into a calm rage after hearing that what they did to Romeo.

"You two just dug you graves. You two think I'm just full of NOW I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS."

She tosses her hat into the air. Then gets ready to attack the assassins along with the glowing spirit ally behind her.

Then the spirit furiously unleashes it's fists at both the fox and cat repeatedly punching and kicking them. With the puppet screaming at the top of her lungs.

The fox and cat scream in agonizing pain as the fist and kicks are destroying there bones and organs. This went on for 20 seconds. It ends with the spirit punching both of them so hard in the face it sends them to the same tree that they hanged Noco from.

Seeing that there scarfs are around there necks. Noco then does some karmic pay pack. As she grabs the scarfs then pulls them as hard as she can. Then a snapping sound is heard as the two creatures took there last breath.

With the assassins now assassinated. The puppet realizing that The merchant is going to look for them to get the arrows back. The puppet seeing that her clothes where torn from the fight. She then had an idea.

~ AFTER THE FIGHT 37 Minutes Later

The shadow merchant is seen walking towards to the tree.

Far away he sees something hanging. It was wearing an orange dress along with a hat. Below the corpse was the box that contained the arrows.

"Hmm seems they did the job then turned tail after it was over. Odd they shouldve been here they said in an hour meet us at the tree." He tells himself this.

As he was now at the tree he was eagered to approaches the box to get the arrows back. He carefully looked around first in case if he was being watched. Then a drip of blood fell on his head.

"It's it raining"? He looks up to see and in shock that the blood was coming from the hanging corpse.

When he got a good look at like it wasn't the puppet's body but the cat's who is now wearing the same outfit as Nococchio with it's eyes stabbed with wooden stakes.

"This... cannot.. be...Hold on where's the other one?" As he wonders what happened to the fox. He turns around to see the foxes body horribly mutilated. With his blood saying "They Bare there Fangs, So Now There Hanged".

"Yeesh that kinda dark". As he's now holding the box.

"Oh well at least I got my arrows back." He opens the back but all of a sudden swarms of locust come out of it. He screams in shock but then in pain as one bites the merchant in the tounge.

There was a golden light around the area. As the angry shadow screams. With the locust swarm fly away.

"NOCOCCHIO"!

The puppet girl who was far far away from the tree but could still hear him. She was now wearing a blue dress,with some yellow, a blue hat with a heart symbol, brown boots and curly light orange hair. (think of a female Geno from Mario RPG).

"Well that got him out of my hair for a bit."

She got the outfit from the items of the fox and cat.

She then looks at a pond to see her refection. She does some poses while getting more and more awkward about it. After turning to see her rear in the outfit she just sighs.

"Geez this outfit gave some kinda of hourglass figure. If went around town in this skimpy outfit , they'll think I'm one of those chicks you pay money for."

She sighs again saying oh well while walking towards the next town over while as the image focus on her hips going back and forth.

"Maybe the next thing I'll wear would be more of a hunter or something- " She notices what going on. She grabs it and points to her eyes.

"HEY MY EYES ARE UP HEAR YA SICKOS"! The picture freezes at Noco's angry face at the viewer.

~Kruger Manor

Carrie then closes the book as the rest of the story isn't PG-13. The puppet was not proud of what she did in that town.

"So that's pretty much it." She tosses the book at a Gumball who catches it.

Everyone there except for Gumball had a mix of horror and disturbance of how grim the book was. Although William found it enjoyable.

"Your telling me that Puppet somehow turned the arrows into those locusts that bit both me and the eyeball?" Clare.

Darrel then gets up from the chair he was is sitting on.

"Welp if that's the case I want nothing to do with any of this and I'm going home." He starts to go to the door.

"Darrel there is a psychopath wearing a spiral mask that's attacking the town and you want nothing to do with it"? Ocho finding this unbelievable.

"YES cause today I was thrown in jail,was attacked by a bunch of ghosts, Stabbed by some lune, was nearly eaten by that rabbit (points to Lapin who looks sad), plus I was sent on FIRE!"

"Now you're all telling me some manga like creature is going around giving stands to everybody with an arrow in it's mouth, and you guys want to bring him down"? The hot dog irritated over this.

"Yes". Gumball saying this bluntly.

"...Just leave me out of this. I have to get home." Darrel then opens the and leaves the manor.

With that Ocho then goes to the door intending to go back home.

"If that's how it's gotta be then I'll have to handle this myself." He intends to fight Vutuo but he has to go home because of dinner.

"Are you intending to fight him, all by yourself Harry"? Gumball questions the spider.

"Isn't that obvious of course I am.I'm not letting some spiral clown make a fool out of me." He then blast though the door destroying it. Carrie getting mad about this shouts at the spider.

Clare then starts to leave as well. Gumball then walks towards her when she was nearly out of the house.

"So you want nothing to do with this as well Sister?" Gumball

She then put her hand on Gumball's head a petting him like a cat.

"(Sighs) Look it's been a long day and I'm completely exhausted. Right now I'm just gonna go home and rest."

"Plus I don't want you to get involved in anymore of this Stand nonsense you got it little bro".

Upon hearing what Clare said his tail wags back and forth then nods his head in agreement.

"Good I'll see you after the weekend." The teen then walks out of the house and then home.

William is seen walking with the hand he was using for legs. He stops then turns his eye dircetly at Gumball. He blinks once and without saying anything decides to walk away and then towards home.

This leaves only Carrie,Lapin and Gumball at the manor. Carrie using her telekinesis to repair her door. While the rabbit is eating the eat of the Thai food from earlier.

Gumball then ponders over something earlier that happened.

"Hey Carrie what's was Vutuo talking about when he said the snacther took your father"? This causes the ghost to freeze in shock after hearing that. Causing her to drop the pieces of the door.

Lapin stops eating after hearing what the Cabbit just said to her. He was fully aware that mentioning her dad was a way to get Carrie upset.

"That's none of your business so just drop it." Carrie saying this coldly towards Gumball not even looking at him.

"I'm not dropping this because you sound upset. I just wanted to know you if this monster killed your da-".

"He's Not A Monster!" Carrie in a form of a monsterous ghost shouts at Gumball. While Lapin trembles Gumball just keeps his calm voice.

"Why are so you upset over The Snacther"? Gumball still having his calm voice but sounding a bit concerned over her.

"You wouldn't understand Nicolas". Her arms your crossed.

"I would if just tell me?"

"I told you it was none of your business."

"Well it's my business as your friend to know why your upset over-"

"WELL YOU CAN'T! YOU NEVER MEET YOUR FATHER! SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE YOUR DAD TO A CURSE!" She shouts at Gumball who just pauses after hearing this. She covers her mouth after saying that.

"Gumball..I..".

"I.. should get going now." Gumball still having his calm voice but sounds a bit hurt .He then leaves her street as he goes home to feed Aphordite.

Carrie then not even looking at Lapin as she goes into her manor then flies into her room. Lapin follows her as almost goes into her room. But stops as he hears her sobbing.

With his ears down in sadness he walks downstairs. He was about to get something in the kitchen but stops as for some reason he isn't hungry.

The sad ghost rabbit then goes to the couch in the living room. He lays on the sofa wondering what to do now. He notices a golden locust then on instinct consumes it.

"I really hoped this all gets resolved soon because disaster is on it's way." He senses another being but only of it being a black mist with glowing eyes.


End file.
